Apprentissage intensif
by phenixmiyavi
Summary: Drago et Harry travaillent parfois ensemble au Ministère. Lors d'une enquête et suite à une énième dispute avec Ginny, Harry va accepter de découvrir la vie cachée de son collègue. Celle-ci va l'entraîner dans une boîte gay sorcière... car oui, Drago, ayant accompli son devoir d'aristocrate, est gay et entend bien le rester. Harry va-t-il céder ?
1. Premier pas

**Apprentissage intensif**

Eh oui, incroyable mais vrai, je ne suis pas encore morte. J'ai juste plus le temps d'écrire malgré mon envie irrépressible. Je vais donc essayer de publier de façon assez régulière cette histoire, de sorte que vous n'ayez pas envie de me tuer.

Je vous laisse lire en paix, oubliez pas de me laisser des commentaires pour que je puisse savoir ce que vous en pensez et si mon idée est bonne.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Premier pas

POV Harry

Oh non, pas encore lui ! Je sais qu'il est le meilleur dans son domaine mais le mettre tout le temps avec moi, ça suffit ! Bon, j'avoue que notre relation s'est améliorée depuis toutes ces années, depuis que l'on travaille ensemble. Au moins trois fois par an, le Ministère nous faisait travailler en collaboration afin de résoudre certains dossiers. Drago était devenu maître de potions au Ministère et moi, j'étais devenu chef des aurors. Je dirige un groupe d'une trentaine d'aurors mais, pour toutes les préparations, c'était Drago et moi ou juste moi selon les affaires. Malheureusement, magie noire rime très souvent avec potions. Dommage qu'on ne m'ait pas prévenu de ce fait sinon je ne me serais jamais décidé pour ce métier, surtout si c'était pour travailler avec DRAGO. Enfin bref, le pire, c'est qu'on va encore devoir travailler tard. Il faut que je prévienne Ginny que je vais encore rentrer tard.

Elle va, à nouveau, me faire une scène, comme quoi je ne suis pas jamais à la maison depuis la naissance d'Albus-Severus. Elle ne laisse pas passer une journée sans faire éclater une énième dispute à propos de quelque détail insignifiant. Je prends place à mon bureau pour écrire une missive à ma femme. Mon hibou, Edgar, avance sa patte et j'y accroche le parchemin. Moins d'une demi-heure après, je reçois sa réponse. Madame a décidé de se rendre chez sa mère pour se reposer avec nos deux enfants. Elle s'offre ainsi des petites vacances revigorantes, confiant par là même la garde de nos enfants aux bons soins de Molly.

Enfin, au moins, la maison va retrouver son calme. Ça va faire du bien. Je vais sans doute proposer à Drago de nous poser chez moi plutôt que de rester au bureau. Après tout, il va falloir travailler en collaboration pendant un bon moment, autant créer d'entrée un climat agréable. Avec une bonne bouteille d'alcool, l'ambiance devrait être un peu plus chaleureuse. J'ai remarqué ça depuis notre dernière affaire commune. Une fois que Drago a bu, du bon alcool et en dose suffisante, il se détend et nos rapports s'améliorent. Dans une dizaine de minutes, il sera là. Je devrais peut-être profiter de ce laps de temps pour aller vérifier que la maison est bien vide avant de l'y inviter. Un petit coup de poudre de cheminette et le tour sera joué.

* * *

Ah, ouf, de retour avec deux minutes d'avance.

- Potter, tu es à l'heure, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu as changé depuis Poudlard.

- Salut Drago. Désolé, je suis passé faire un tour chez moi. Je voulais te proposer d'y aller puisqu'il est déjà 18 heures, plutôt que de rester au bureau.

- Excellente idée. Du moment que tu as de quoi boire et que ton môme ne pleure pas toutes les cinq minutes.

- MES enfants sont chez leur grand-mère avec ma femme. Nous aurons la maison pour tous les deux. Tu peux prévenir ta femme avec mon hibou que tu auras du retard pour rentrer si tu veux.

- Inutile, elle ne m'attend pas.

- Oh, si c'est comme ça, allons-y.

* * *

- Ça fait du bien d'avoir fini, soufflai-je.

- Ne rêve pas Potter, on est loin d'avoir fini. Mais pour ce soir, ce sera tout, il est plus d'une heure du matin.

- Tout à l'heure, tu n'as pas voulu contacter ta femme pour lui dire que tu rentrerais en retard, pourquoi ? Elle ne va pas criser quand tu arriveras.

- Non, la mienne n'est pas comme Ginny.

- Ne m'en parle pas, depuis la naissance d'Albus-Severus, elle ne me lâche plus. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour la rendre heureuse.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que Ginny puisse être heureuse un jour, avec qui que ce soit, Potter. Elle a toujours été très coriace. Tu sais qu'au collège, elle était sortie avec des serpentards ?

- Non, j'en étais resté aux griff's. Et toi, ça se passe bien depuis la naissance de Skorpius ? Avec ta femme ?

- Je n'en sais rien pour ma femme mais mon fils se porte comme un charme.

- A-t-il hérité des cheveux blonds des Malefoy ?

- Bien sûr Potter, je n'aurai qu'un seul héritier donc il se doit d'être parfait et de me ressembler. La mère importe peu, tant qu'elle est de noble naissance et qu'elle n'a pas de tares génétiques.

- Tu n'aimes pas ta femme ?

- Mon bon Potter, il n'y a que dans les familles modestes que les mariages sont d'amour. Dans les grandes familles, c'est le cadet des soucis des parents. Les miens n'ont pas fait exception. C'est bien pour ça que ma femme vient de Beauxbâtons. Nous n'avons partagé un lit que pour concevoir un héritier. De toute façon, les femmes, c'est pas mon truc. Je préfère les corps à corps plus musclés. Déjà au collège, des beaux bruns partageaient mon lit de préfet.

- Des bruns ? Je n'aurai jamais imaginé.

- Alors le fait que je fréquente des hommes ne te choque pas ?

- Il y avait des rumeurs au collège à ce sujet. Tu n'as fait que me les confirmer. Mais pourquoi brun ?

- Tu voudrais pas que je sorte avec des hommes roux du type de Weasley ou bien avec des blonds ? Je n'arrêterais pas de le comparer avec moi, l'enfer. Mais rassure-toi, ce n'est nullement en rapport avec toi ! Il ne me reste plus que les bruns, c'est tout.

- Rassure-toi, je ne pensais à rien de ce genre. On s'est assez détestés pour que jamais je ne pense que je pourrais t'intéresser.

- Exactement, Potter, ce n'est pas parce que nous travaillons ensemble quelquefois maintenant que je vais commencer à t'aduler.

- Tant mieux sans quoi, je me verrais obligé de continuer nos entrevues au bureau.

Drago se rapproche de moi, sensuellement.

- Tu aurais peur de moi ? Toi, le jeune homme qui a vaincu Voldemort serait effrayé par un jeune homme gay ?

- Non, je n'ai pas peur de toi. Comme tu le dis toi-même, je suis celui qui a vaincu Voldemort donc je n'ai rien à craindre d'un sorcier tel que toi, même si je ne néglige ni ton savoir-faire ni ton charme.

- Tu me trouves charmant ? Intéressant, Potter.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, je sais reconnaître quelqu'un qui a du charme et je ne l'invente pas, j'ai juste écouté les bruits de couloir au Ministère.

- Toi, tu écoutes les rumeurs.

- Je les ai toujours écouté, surtout du temps où on était à Poudlard. Quand tout le monde me prenait pour un menteur quand je disais avoir revu Voldemort et qu'on m'accusait de fabulateur. Et donc j'ai eu vent du fait que certaines jeunes filles et certains jeunes hommes te trouvaient très à leur goût mais tu leur étais inaccessible.

- Inaccessible ? Pas tant que ça, j'avais un sacré tableau de chasse.

- Et maintenant, tu chasses où ?

- Par ci, par là. En ce moment dans une boîte de nuit gay de Londres. D'ailleurs, quand cette affaire sera finie, je te propose de t'emmener avec moi. On ira draguer tous les deux dans la boîte où travaille mon flirt du moment, si je suis toujours avec d'ici là.

- Une boîte gay ? Moi ?

- A moins que tu ne préfères t'empresser de rejoindre ta femme, ta petite famille et les engueulades perpétuelles.

- Bon, d'accord, j'admets que tout cela pourra attendre une soirée. Mais pas d'entourloupe, ni de coup foireux, Malefoy. Je ne veux pas que tu me plantes tout seul parmi les gays. Je ne le suis pas et ne le serai jamais. J'aime ma femme et je ne veux pas la tromper.

- Te prends pas pour un type irrésistible, Potter. Tout le monde ne regardera que moi. Ça a beau être une boîte de nuit sorcière, ce n'est pas une raison, tu n'es plus aussi adulé qu'autrefois, Potter.

- Alors parfait, je t'accompagnerai.

* * *

Soir après soir, nous nous retrouvions chez moi. Le premier arrivé préparait les boissons et les victuailles en attendant l'autre. Certes, nous nous prenions toujours autant la tête mais l'ambiance n'avait jamais été plus détendue.

Et c'est ainsi qu'un mois plus tard, l'affaire prit fin. Elle avait été longue et minutieuse mais elle avait abouti à plus d'une dizaine d'arrestations et à la découverte d'un laboratoire de magie noire. Je me devais donc de respecter ma parole et j'étais rentré chez moi pour me préparer en attendant l'arrivée de mon chaperon. Vu que Drago sortait toujours avec Kameron, son flirt, nous nous rendrions donc en boîte de nuit. Il m'a fait me changer plus d'une dizaine de fois de vêtements avant de me trouver une tenue « potable ».

Avant de partir, nous avons descendu quelques scotches, histoire de nous mettre dans l'ambiance, enfin surtout pour moi car, malgré mon jeune âge (je n'ai que 25 ans !), je ne suis jamais sorti en discothèque. En même temps, avec deux enfants, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour moi. Et, croyez-moi, après une journée avec eux, vous avez juste envie de vous vautrer dans le canapé, le soir. Les bébés, ce n'est pas facile, surtout en bas âge comme les miens.

* * *

Nous avons transplané à l'entrée à 23 heures précises. Première fois que je suis à l'heure. Drago tenait absolument à ce que l'on arrive ni trop tôt, ni trop tard. Trop tôt, cela faisait asocial selon lui et trop tard, on risquait de manquer des choses. J'ai été surpris quand j'y suis entré. Au dehors, il n'y avait rien, ni musique, ni lumière. Mais dès que l'on entre, la lumière coule à flots, des spots rouge, bleu, vert, jaune et violet se relayent sur la piste. Drago était dans son élément, il resplendissait. Sous sa cape de sorcier, il cachait un pantalon noir et une chemise de la même couleur en lin. Pour moi, il avait opté pour un pull vert émeraude et un pantalon noir. Sobre et élégant, avait-il commenté, pas assez pour me faire de l'ombre mais suffisamment pour être digne d'être vu en ma compagnie.

Honoré d'avoir le droit d'être en ta compagnie sans te faire honte, lui avais-je répondu.

Je crois que cette soirée me rappelle celles que nous organisions dans notre dortoir à Gryffondor, l'absence de filles doit y contribuer. Cependant, le reste est différent. Déjà, l'alcool coule à flots, ce qui était loin d'être le cas à Poudlard et certains s'envoient en l'air sur la piste de danse au rythme de la musique techno. Je n'ai jamais connu qu'une seule femme : la mienne. Et tout a été tellement vite à la fin de la guerre que je ne me rappelle même plus mon mariage. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu le temps pour la connaître et la découvrir. A l'époque, nous étions très amoureux et notre séparation, pendant ma septième année de collège, tandis qu'elle était à Poudlard et moi en quête des Horcruxes avec Ron et Hermione, nous avait prouvé notre affection. Le problème, c'est que nous étions dans la phase dite de « lune de miel », nous pensions tous les deux que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre.

Avec les années, je me demande si nous n'aurions pas dû prendre un peu plus notre temps, attendre d'avoir fini nos études pour nous marier. Nous aurions pu commencer par vivre ensemble, partager autre chose que nos repas et nos moments libres. Au final, nous ne partagions que les bon côtés et non les mauvais. C'est pour cela que Ron et Hermione ont un couple soudé et incassable. Grâce à notre année de pérégrination pour retrouver les morceaux d'âme de Voldemort, ils se sont vus dans les pires moments, leur amour a été mis à rude épreuve et maintenant, ils se voient sans fioriture ni superficiel. C'est une relation très saine, plus que celle que je partage avec Ginny. Ne vous méprenez pas, je l'aime, c'est juste que j'aurais aimé connaître quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie qu'elle.

Je commençai par me rendre au bar, descendre quelques whisky pur feu, histoire de me mettre dans l'ambiance de la soirée. N'étant pas un grand habitué, je me suis dit que l'alcool m'aiderait… grave erreur.

Une heure après, enfin dans mes souvenirs, Drago avait dû me forcer mais j'étais finalement allé sur la piste pour faire bouger mon corps. Aussitôt, je me suis fait accoster par un jeune homme, brun comme l'ébène, avec des yeux bleus. Il a commencé à onduler au même rythme que le mien. Puis, voyant que je ne réagissais pas à sa présence, il s'en est allé. Je dansais, plus ou moins bien je l'avoue mais je dansais pas très souvent et encore moins avec des mecs. Je dansais donc depuis plus d'une demi-heure, un miracle pour moi, et mes partenaires se succédaient. Voyant que je ne cherchais pas à les provoquer ni à les allumer, ils partaient vers d'autres conquêtes. Seul Drago me revenait régulièrement. D'ailleurs le voilà, ondulant son corps vers moi :

- Alors, tu ne les fais pas fuir ?

- Comme tu peux le constater, je danse seul, là tout de suite mais j'arrive à trouver, merci.

- J'ai vu ça, oui, félicitations, je t'ai bien habillé.

- Oui, mon maître, je m'incline face à toi…

- Lâche-toi, Potter, laisse-toi envahir par la musique, déhanche-toi plus, laisse les autres t'approcher et… si tu veux tester des choses, n'hésite pas.

- Malfoy, j'aime ma femme, je ne veux pas la tromper.

- Je ne te dis pas de la tromper, je te propose juste de tester de nouvelles sensations. L'avantage des hommes, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas besoin d'avoir des sentiments pour embrasser et coucher. Nous réagissons à la sensation, aux émotions que nous procure l'autre. Allez, viens, je vais te désinhiber un peu.

Nous avons bu, beaucoup, beaucoup plus que je ne le fais habituellement. Ma danse s'en est d'ailleurs ressentie. J'ai réussi à me lâcher un peu plus, comme me l'avait demandé Drago. Les hommes qui m'abordent se font plus entreprenants. Après avoir ôté plusieurs fois des mains baladeuses de mes fesses, j'y renonce. Après tout, s'ils veulent apprécier mon corps, je trouve cela flatteur. Je n'ai que 25 ans ! J'aime que l'on apprécie mon corps, mon regard, mes cheveux (soyons fou !). Je ne fais quand même pas autant de sport (musculation et Quidditch, principalement) juste pour le travail. J'apprécie que l'on puisse trouver mon physique attirant et, pour une fois que je peux en profiter et l'exhiber, je teste mon potentiel.

D'ailleurs, je devrais enlever mon pull, certes, il met très en valeur mon regard mais ma chemise blanche mettra plus en avant mon torse développé. Malfoy, sors de mon corps ! Je commence à penser comme lui. Je suis hétéro, hé-té-ro… ou homo ou bi. Je ne sais plus ce que je suis. Je crois que j'ai vraiment trop bu. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça de me désinhiber. Méchant Malfoy, il veut me corrompre, ce n'est pas parce que lui trompe sa femme de façon indécente, il suffit pour cela de le regarder embrasser son « flirt » du moment.

Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir jamais embrassé de façon aussi passionnée ma femme. Je l'aime, ça c'est une certitude mais n'ayant pas eu de vrais modèles d'amour (mon oncle et ma tante ne peuvent pas être considérés comme des modèles, quand je vois ce qu'est devenu Dudley), je me montre assez réservé. Les seules personnes que je connaisse qui forment un couple, à l'époque de mon adolescence, étaient les parents de Ginny mais, en traditionnels anglais, ils ne montraient que très rarement leur affection en public.

A voir tous ces hommes autour de moi, à voir leur façon de s'embrasser sans se cacher, à les voir toucher le corps de personnes qu'ils ne connaissent pas, leur façon de créer une certaine intimité avec des inconnus, tout cela m'intrigue et me fascine. Un autre homme vient se coller à moi, dans mon dos, il pose ses mains sur mes hanches, me faisant rythmer mes mouvements aux siens. Il prend les devants, c'est bizarre, se sentir en position « dominée », à la place de la fille en quelque sorte. De plus, je suis carrément entouré de deux hommes, dansant assez collé-serré.

Celui qui me fait face me ressemble beaucoup, en plus jeune, certes mais il est brun, aux yeux bleus. Pour le reste de son physique, il a un corps juvénile, pas encore adulte. Je me pose des questions, si j'étais homosexuel, est-ce que ce corps pourrait me plaire ? Est-ce que ce corps, plus jeune seulement de quelques années, au torse sans doute imberbe et bien musclé pourrait me plaire ? Quelle est la première chose qui doit plaire sur un homme ? Qu'est-ce qui plaît aux hommes ? En même temps, qu'est-ce qui me plaisait chez Cho et Ginny ? Bonne question. Qui mériterait une réflexion intense totalement impossible vu que je suis un peu… bourré.

Le jeune homme, dont j'ignore toujours le nom, me rapproche dangereusement de son corps, son corps qui réagit vivement à ma présence. Je sens sa virilité durcie contre ma jambe. Cette sensation est étrange, c'est… curieux, pas spécialement dérangeant, je ne suis juste pas habitué. Mais serais-je capable de m'y habituer ? Pfff, quand est-ce qu'il s'arrête ce cerveau ? Je me concentre sur le regard de mon partenaire, ce sont deux yeux, certes moins maquillés que ceux des femmes mais tout aussi beaux, les couleurs ne sont pas moins lumineuses.

Je descends mon regard sur son visage, je passe vite sur son nez, il n'a rien de différent des autres, peut-être un peu plus large, plus masculin. Je m'approche maintenant de sa bouche, son odeur d'alcool m'asphyxie un peu cependant la curiosité l'emporte. Les doigts de ma main droite viennent effleurer le velours de ses lèvres. Elles sont humides et brillantes. C'est… attirant… hypnotisant… Sans m'en rendre compte, je les effleure… de mes lèvres. Le contact est… étrangement… normal. Je veux dire, il n'y a pas de différence entre embrasser une femme ou un homme. Bon, j'avoue, l'homme que j'embrasse a la peau douce. Il n'est ni barbu ni moustachu, sans quoi je pense que cela ne m'aurait pas fait le même effet. Je n'approfondis pas le baiser même si le jeune homme essaie.

J'ai la tête qui tourne, l'alcool attaque mon discernement, ma logique, ma raison… je… mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je me détache du jeune homme et le regarde de façon hébétée. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Premier soir dans la vie sociale de Malfoy et j'embrasse déjà une autre personne que ma femme… je me dégoûte.

* * *

Je reviens le plus vite possible avec la suite, merci de me lire.


	2. Interrogations en série

Bonjour à tous, voilà enfin la suite, ne me jetez pas de tomates. Maintenant, je vais avoir plus de temps pour écrire et donc publier plus souvent. Un avertissement pour ce chapitre, Harry est en proie à de nombreuses questions, il est un peu « out » tout au long du chapitre, vous comprendrez quand vous lirez. Cela étant, tout est normal, c'est le processus que je voulais qu'il ait. Sur ce, bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

**RAR : **

_Kisis_ : la voilà cette fameuse suite, désolée d'avoir été si longue à la faire, maintenant je vais avoir plus de temps et donc publier plus souvent.

_Shannon_ : merci de tes compliments, j'espère que cette suite t'enthousiasmera autant.

Un grand merci à ma bêta, Maartha, pour ses conseils et ses corrections, merci beaucoup à toi.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Interrogations en série

Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi stupide, comment ai-je fait pour faire… ça… embrasser quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un que je ne connais même pas juste parce que je me demandais si c'était différent d'embrasser une fille. Non mais ce n'est pas possible… Suis-je réellement comme tous les hommes ? Moi qui, il y a seulement quelques semaines ne doutais pas de mes sentiments, je trompe maintenant ma femme et avec un homme par-dessus le marché ! Certes, ce n'était qu'un baiser et je ne compte pas recommencer mais cela remet en question tout le reste aussi. Si j'ai pu faire cela une fois, c'est que quelque chose entre Ginny et moi s'est brisé, reste à savoir quoi. Mais j'y penserai plus avant demain. Pour le moment, vu l'heure et mon taux d'ébriété, j'ai besoin de sommeil. Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir mais il faut au moins que j'essaie. La soirée repasse en accéléré dans ma tête. Alcool, danse, alcool, alcool, danse, baiser. Si j'étais lâche, je dirais que le coupable est Malfoy mais si je veux être honnête avec moi-même et encore plus avec ma femme, tout ceci est ma faute. C'est moi qui ai fauté. Alors que ma femme m'attend en prenant soin de nos enfants, se faisant un sang d'encre pour moi, je sors pour batifoler avec des inconnus et j'en profite même pour en embrasser un.

Après seulement quelques heures de sommeil, je me lève, la gueule enfarinée, des relents d'alcool me traversant à de multiples reprises pendant que je me prépare à partir au boulot. Là, je croise Drago, pimpant comme s'il avait dormi dix heures d'affilée. Je sais à quoi il a passé la nuit pour avoir une si belle mine ce matin. Cependant, je n'ai pas envie de lui parler, je lui en veux toujours de m'avoir entraîné là-dedans hier soir.

- Où tu étais passé hier soir ? Je ne t'ai pas vu partir... à moins que tu ne te sois caché dans un coin pour te taper quelqu'un... demande Malfoy.

- Ta gueule, Malfoy, ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit… ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais.

- Merde, Potter, que t'est-il arrivé ?

- Je ne dirai rien. Je suis pressé en plus, laisse-moi passer, Drago, j'ai du boulot moi.

- Mais moi aussi, Harry, moi aussi mais je pensais que tu voudrais me relater ta fin de soirée puisque je t'ai perdu de vue d'un seul coup.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu me surveiller d'un peu plus près hier soir ?

- Je t'ai surveillé, je surveillais tous les hommes qui t'approchaient.

- Tu aurais peut-être dû me surveiller moi plutôt qu'eux.

- Mais merde, Potter, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Non, il... il... il ne s'est rien passé. C'est mon dernier jour, j'ai demandé des vacances, je pars une semaine. Je termine tous mes rapports et je pars avec ma femme et mes enfants.

- Où allez-vous ?

- On verra bien, rien n'est prévu. J'ai... j'ai besoin d'air et de recul.

- Harry, tu sais que je découvrirai tout ce qu'il s'est passé même si tu ne veux rien me dire.

- Rien à foutre. Bon courage.

Je ne l'ai pas revu de la journée, je ne lui aurais, de toute façon, pas parlé. Je veux y voir clair sur mon mariage, sur mes relations avec les autres et voir mes enfants. J'ai toujours voulu une grande famille, je l'ai maintenant et il faut que je prenne soin d'eux. Ça fait trop longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus, pas serrés fort contre moi. Je les aime, j'aime ma famille et ma femme. Les hommes, c'est fini pour moi, jamais je ne retomberai dans ce travers.

En rentrant ce soir-là, j'ai tout de suite préparé des affaires pour toute ma famille avant de me rendre chez la famille Weasley. J'allais renouer avec ma femme, me faire pardonner de mon absence si longue et me rattraper auprès de mes enfants. Ils méritent que je sois plus présent dans leur vie, je sais ce que c'est que de souffrir de l'absence d'image parentale et je ne veux pas qu'ils aient à subir la même chose. Je suis conscient que mon travail d'auror est dangereux mais je ne peux pas encore m'en passer. Il faut juste que j'évite de prendre des risques mais si je veux leur assurer un avenir meilleur, il faut que j'arrête toute personne susceptible de leur faire du mal. J'expliquerai tout ça à Ginny ce soir et… si j'en ai le courage, je lui parlerai de la faute que j'ai commise hier soir. Je sens qu'elle va encore me piquer une crise mais je crois en l'honnêteté dans un couple.

S'il y a des zones d'ombre, elles ne cessent de grandir et, au final, on ne voit plus qu'elles. La communication, mes amis, la communication est un art à cultiver quand on est en couple et c'est justement ce que j'ai oublié ces derniers temps. Alors, dans les bonnes résolutions à prendre pendant ces vacances, parler, échanger, se comprendre seront mes maîtres mots. Quand j'arrive chez les Weasley senior, il est déjà assez tard. Je salue Arthur lisant la Gazette du Sorcier devant la cheminée non loin de sa femme, qui finit de ranger sa cuisine. Molly cesse toute activité en me voyant pour venir me serrer dans ses bras. Elle m'observe ensuite sous toutes les coutures (visibles) afin d'y déceler une quelconque blessure. Une fois son inspection faite, elle sort de la cuisine afin d'aller chercher ma femme. Arthur et moi en profitons pour discuter un peu. Ginny descend enfin mais, contrairement à son habitude d'exubérance, elle se contente de me saluer. Ni baiser, ni câlin. Un mois sans se voir et aucune marque de tendresse !

Ça commence mal… les vacances vont être longues et pleines de négociations. Je prends des nouvelles des garçons pendant que Molly nous prépare du thé avant de s'éclipser. Vu l'heure, nous ne partirons que demain mais j'aimerais au moins pouvoir dormir avec elle plutôt que sur le canapé du salon. Ce n'est cependant pas gagné. Elle me demande comment s'est passée l'enquête en compagnie de Drago. Je me montre honnête en lui disant que ça s'est bien passé, que les querelles qui nous opposaient étant jeunes ont cessé et que nous nous comportons maintenant en adultes civilisés, que nous passons nos soirées ensemble, à travailler dans le cadre plus intime de nos maisons. Je veux lui parler de la soirée d'hier mais ce n'est pas le bon moment, j'aimerais autant ne pas lui en parler maintenant. Après une nuit passée auprès d'elle, à repenser à cette expérience inédite que j'ai vécue, je lui en parlerai, quand nous serons en France, loin de la maison de ses parents où les oreilles sont multiples (même si George n'en a plus qu'une). Ce n'est pas le moment de faire un scandale. Et puis, je vais déjà pouvoir comparer les sensations entre embrasser un homme et une femme, à condition qu'elle accepte de m'embrasser, ce qui n'a malheureusement pas l'air gagné.

- Ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plaît, l'implorai-je. Pardonne-moi, je n'avais pas remarqué que ton accouchement et les enfants t'avaient autant fatiguée. Tu vas pouvoir te reposer, j'ai pris une semaine de vacances. On va aller en France, tu te reposeras et je m'occuperai des garçons.

- Tu as pris une semaine de vacances ? Malgré tout ton travail ?

- Mon travail, c'est une chose mais ma famille compte plus que tout, toi et mes fils. Je vais prendre soin de toi, te chouchouter, me faire pardonner mon absence.

- Merci, Harry. Merci de prendre ma fatigue au sérieux. Heureusement que maman était là, elle a l'habitude d'être partout vu comment elle réussissait à nous gérer enfants. Elle en a profité pour me donner des conseils, il va falloir que j'apprenne à me ménager mais c'est possible. Je peux y arriver.

- Alors tu me pardonnes ? lui demandai-je, avec une petite voix.

- Il va falloir que tu me prouves que tu me mérites, dit-elle, d'un ton lourd de sous-entendus.

- Ai-je bien compris ce que je pense ?

- Si tu comprends que tu m'as manqué pendant un mois et que l'absence d'un vrai homme à mes côtés me pèse alors oui, tu penses bien.

- Les enfants ne dorment pas dans notre chambre ?

- Non, maman les a récupérés à ton arrivée. Elle devait bien se douter que nous aurions besoin d'intimité.

- Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée pour ça ?

- Après un mois d'abstinence ? Je pense que je peux faire un effort pour ça. Sans quoi, il ne faudra pas que je m'étonne que tu ailles voir ailleurs.

Je baisse très légèrement la tête à ces mots. Oui, l'infidélité me ronge, même si je n'ai fait qu'embrasser un homme. Le problème n'est pas de l'avoir embrassé, c'est d'avoir apprécié. C'est d'avoir, l'espace de quelques secondes, oublié ma femme, mes enfants, pour m'adonner à la perversion avec un autre. Son visage ne me quitte pas, la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes, la pression qu'elles exerçaient, ma fascination pour ses traits masculins. Ça y est, je suis excité. Ce souvenir, ainsi que la présence d'alcool, la chaleur et la fatigue, ravivent ma culpabilité. Ce que je vais faire là est mal, je vais faire l'amour à ma femme alors que c'est un autre qui m'en aura donné la motivation.

Non pas que j'aie besoin de motivation pour coucher avec ma propre femme, je l'aime. Le problème, c'est que j'ai pensé à un autre quand j'ai anticipé le sexe. C'est l'envie du corps de ma femme qui aurait dû me donner une érection et non le baiser d'un autre, rencontré dans une boîte de nuit gay. Je ne connais même pas son nom mais il me hante. Comment est-ce possible ? Comment un homme, inconnu, avec lequel j'ai partagé quelques danses, au grand maximum, dont je ne sais rien, mis à part que son visage a-t-il pu me fasciner ?

Je m'étais posé une bonne question hier soir, à laquelle je n'avais pas pu répondre sur le moment, trop ivre pour avoir les idées claires. Qu'est-ce qui me plaît chez une femme ? Je regarde en coin ma femme, jeune et belle malgré ses deux grossesses. Ce qui me plaît tout d'abord chez elle, c'est son élégance, son maintien, son physique est mis en valeur sans être vulgaire. J'attache beaucoup d'importance aussi au visage, les yeux, le nez, la bouche… tout cela doit être harmonieux, pas comme Parkinson. Pansy Parkinson est l'exemple même d'une femme que je ne pourrais aimer, son visage est… mal calibré. Je l'apprécie beaucoup en tant que personne mais je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer. Elle est belle de l'intérieur mais pour moi, il faut qu'elle le soit également de l'extérieur. C'est affreux de se dire ça.

Bon j'avoue que je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé avant aujourd'hui. Après, mis à part le visage, je n'ai pas d'attrait spécifique pour les formes. J'avoue qu'une fille avec de belles formes est agréable pour les yeux mais pas spécialement excitante, enfin, tout du moins pas plus que… un joli fessier. Je n'ai jamais eu de mal à trouver des avantages physiques aux hommes, ça ne m'a jamais posé de problèmes. J'admets, par exemple, que Drago a un fessier avantageux et qu'il prend grand soin d'entretenir son corps pour qu'il soit impeccable. J'ai également pu constater en allant au cinéma que certains acteurs, américains ou anglais, avaient des physiques plutôt aguicheurs, ceci étant, je ne me suis jamais posé la question d'une quelconque attirance. Ahlala, Drago, quelles autres idées perverses as-tu réussi à faire entrer dans mon cerveau en un mois ? Je ne regarde plus les hommes de la même façon depuis hier soir, je ne te regarde déjà plus de la même façon. Et non, Malfoy, tu ne m'attires pas, sors de ma tête, j'aimerais profiter de ma femme sans penser au jeune homme, à ce jeune homme précisément dans les bras duquel tu m'as jeté. Voilà que je m'adresse à quelqu'un dans ma tête… ça ne s'arrange pas. J'ai vraiment besoin de dormir. Au moins, cette réflexion m'aura permis de ne plus être excité par le jeune homme.

Je rejoins sa chambre. Là, se trouve son ancien lit d'adolescente, elle a tenu à le garder car c'est dans ce lit que nous nous sommes unis pour la première fois. La couche est un peu étroite mais c'est agréable de temps en temps de revenir aux racines du couple. Je crois que ce soir, c'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin, me serrer contre son corps ferme et délicat, pâle et somptueux. Une chaleur m'envahit en partant du creux de mes reins et se diffuse rapidement dans mes veines. Mon sexe pulse déjà au chaud dans mon pantalon. Subitement mes doutes s'évanouissent, je l'aime, elle. Elle a toujours eu le don d'enflammer ma libido, surtout quand elle me prend dans sa bouche pour me faire subir mille tourments.

J'en frémis d'avance. J'espère qu'elle me fera le plaisir de cette faveur ce soir encore. Je réalise enfin que ce mois d'abstinence a été long, très long. Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt ? Est-ce que Malfoy peut avoir remplacé Ginny ? C'est inconcevable, Malfoy est tout juste un collègue, ce n'est même pas un réel ami. Je ne suis pas attiré par le blond. Comment aurais-je pu remplacer ma femme alors que je ne le désire pas ? Sans sexe, comment une relation pourrait-elle être épanouissante ? Ma femme en a envie plusieurs fois par semaine, moi, un peu moins mais est-ce normal ? Ai-je une vie sexuelle normale ? Et qu'est-ce qui est normal ? Est-ce dû au travail ou dû au fait qu'elle ne m'excite pas autant que je le crois ? Mais… de quoi je parle ? J'aime ma femme, je l'aime depuis le collège, je dirais même que je l'aime depuis que je l'ai vue, fragile, sur le quai de la gare. Comment puis-je douter aujourd'hui ? Est-ce le mariage qui me fait me poser autant de questions ? Mon esprit est fatigué, toutes ces questions m'épuisent et me promettent une bonne migraine.

Mais pour le moment, je dois aller m'acquitter de mon devoir conjugal car mon corps, _a contrario_ de mon esprit, me rappelle à l'ordre, j'ai envie de sexe, d'union, de mélange. Et après un mois d'abstinence, ma femme risque de jouer les enragées. A cette idée, mon corps réagit de nouveau et ma virilité se gonfle d'envie. Je reprends pied dans la réalité et réalise que ma femme m'attend, silencieusement assise sur son lit. Elle porte un joli déshabillé, simple mais efficace, ma réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Je la rejoins sur le lit, un sourire orne son visage. Elle est tellement belle, mes doutes s'envolent.

J'ai vraiment envie de profiter d'elle, de nous, de ce moment d'intimité, sans avoir à trop réfléchir. J'attendrai demain avant de me prendre la tête. Je l'embrasse avec fougue mais sans la passion de nos premiers temps. Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte, peu importe, pour le moment, je ne pense qu'à ses mains sur mon corps, descendant mon pantalon. Visiblement, elle est affamée, je vais avoir droit à une fellation de légende. Elle se met debout et me pousse sur le lit avant de se placer à califourchon sur mes jambes. Elle termine de m'ôter mon pantalon ainsi que mon boxer. Mon sexe s'élève enfin à l'air libre. Cette libération semble lui plaire, elle fond sur mon sexe avec une envie dévorante dans le regard. Elle se place bien en face de moi, plongeant ses yeux marron dans les miens, pour que j'apprécie à sa juste valeur sa voracité. Quand ses lèvres touchent enfin ma queue, je soupire de soulagement. Elle commence par laper mon gland, le faisant rougir tout autant que mes joues, alternant petits coups de langue et tétées goulues. La chaleur m'envahit le visage autant que le corps, c'en est suffocant. Un ravissement pour les sens, un ravissement pour les yeux. Des gémissements s'échappent de ma bouche sans que je cherche à les retenir.

Sa bouche vibre, m'envoyant des salves de plaisir intenses. Mon sexe se gorge de sang, les veines prêtes à exploser tant elles sont engorgées mais elles tiendront, elles n'ont pas le choix, je veux prendre mon temps avant de jouir, un mois que je n'ai joui en aucun corps, je suis en manque. Je la repousse gentiment et l'allonge à son tour, me plaçant au-dessus d'elle. Je lui relève légèrement sa nuisette pour être directement en contact avec sa peau laiteuse. Mes mains se placent sur ses seins. Ils ne sont ni trop petits, ni trop grands, ils tiennent bien dans mes mains, ça me plaît. Je me penche à leur contact et les prend tour à tour dans ma bouche, les pinçant doucement au passage. Je passe d'un téton à l'autre, léchant, tétant, pinçant pendant quelques instants avant de descendre le long de son ventre, le ponctuant de baisers avant d'atteindre son sous-vêtement, un joli tanga (et oui, j'ai appris ce mot).

Je lui enlève rapidement après y avoir déposé un baiser. Comme d'habitude, son entrejambe est épilée. Je plonge délicatement ma langue entre ses lèvres fines avant d'approfondir ma pénétration. Je me sers de deux de mes doigts pour les lui entrouvrir légèrement. Après l'avoir titillé de quelques coups de langue, savamment placés, son clitoris (celui-là aussi, je le connais… j'ai appris mon anatomie ou plutôt celle des femmes), j'ai commencé à descendre, voulant goûter son nectar. C'est un mets raffiné auquel je suis un peu accro, bon ok, j'avoue tout, beaucoup plus qu'un peu.

Ça a un goût de… je réfléchis… un mélange de sucré et de salé, en tout cas, c'est un délice pour mes hormones déjà en feu. Je la vois serrer les draps d'une main et se mordre la main de l'autre. De ma main libre, je vais la lui retirer, elle emprisonne les sons que je veux entendre. Les doigts de mon autre main écartent largement ses lèvres pour laisser entrer ma langue dan son intimité. Je m'amuse à durcir ma langue pour la pénétrer de façon plus intéressante… Et là, elle me fait don de petits gémissements, se muant en légers cris quand je remonte vers son petit bouton de chair qui, entre nous, a déjà bien grossi.

Puis, me léchant sensuellement les lèvres (ou en tout cas, j'essaie de le rendre sensuel), je me redresse et vais l'embrasser goulûment. La sentant écarter les jambes afin que je me place entre, je la pénètre doucement, le temps qu'elle se réhabitue à ma présence. Mais ce n'est visiblement pas ce qu'elle veut ce soir, elle ne semble pas avoir besoin de se refaire à ma taille. Bon, j'avoue que je ne suis pas trop mal monté, je ne suis pas pour autant un gros calibre mais je rentre dans la bonne moyenne. Disons que les entraînements de Quidditch m'ont démontré que, chez les Griffondor tout du moins, je suis l'un des plus beaux spécimens. Mais ça, chut, n'allez pas le répéter aux jumeaux, ni même à Ron… Je pilonne son intimité aussi vite que possible, ponctuant mes coups de reins de quelques baisers désordonnés. La fatigue commence à m'envahir, je sens que l'orgasme n'est pas loin. Je jette un regard embrumé à ma femme, ses ongles s'enfoncent dans mon dos, se raccrochant à moi. Je lui murmure d'ouvrir les yeux, je ne veux pas seulement jouir en elle, je veux m'unir à elle. Mais quand elle ouvre les yeux, je… je bloque. Ma semence se libère toute seule, s'évacuant de mon corps sans que je puisse la retenir. Je me hâte pour m'allonger à côté de son corps et la prends par réflexe dans mes bras.

Je réfléchis seul, pendant de longues minutes après. Ses yeux, ses yeux m'ont ramené à la réalité juste avant de jouir. Ce n'étaient pas ses yeux que je voulais voir. Inconsciemment, c'étaient les siens, ceux de mon flirt d'un soir.

Et merde.

* * *

Je ne sais pas quand je publierai le prochain chapitre mais j'ai déjà commencé à le commencer et j'ai ma meilleure amie qui m'aide aussi. A bientôt


	3. Révélations

Salut à tous et à toutes. Sachez que j'ai totalement revu tout le scénario de l'histoire pour, j'espère, votre plus grand plaisir. Je peux donc déjà vous annoncer qu'il y aura du M-preg (ce qui n'était pas du tout prévu au début). Ce chapitre devait vous raconter les vacances d'Harry et sa famille en France, finalement, tout a encore changé vu que je ne planifie jamais rien. Cependant, mes bêtas m'ont dit que mes idées étaient très bonnes, j'espère qu'elles ne se seront pas trompées.

Bon, je pensais que ça faisait moins longtemps que j'avais posté mais visiblement, ça fait pile un mois, le temps passe trop vite quand on passe son temps en examen. J'espère que vous aurez le prochain chapitre plus vite.

Un grand merci à **Vitalia**, **Donnaqueenly**, **EliH** et **Maartha** pour leurs critiques, corrections, questions et surtout d'avoir amélioré cette histoire sans forcément vous en être rendues compte. Vous n'allez pas vous débarrasser de moi comme ça les filles

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Révélations

Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit-là. Cette vision « pré-orgasmique » me hantait. Pourquoi aurais-je eu envie de le voir lui ? Pourquoi lui ? Après tout, le sexe est le même que l'on soit hétéro ou homo, non ? Enfin après, c'est juste un problème de tr.. enfin, bref, je ne dois pas penser à ça. Je me souviens, il y a quelque temps avec Ginny, on avait voulu essayer la sodomie mais après quelques coups de reins, et malgré ma préparation douce et minutieuse, elle m'avait demandé d'arrêter, préférant prendre son plaisir de façon plus conventionnelle. Mais qu'est-ce qui est conventionnel ? Quand on s'aime ? Je pense que, malgré que Drago ait un égo surdimensionné et qu'il risque de se moquer de moi pour les questions que je lui poserai, je vais lui écrire. C'est le seul gay que je connaisse ou bien dans le cas contraire, je l'ignore. Je voudrais bien lui demander des choses aussi stupides que comment sait-on que l'on est gay, et lui poser des questions plus « pratiques » sur comment fait-on l'amour quand on est deux hommes, comment fait-on passer les sentiments.

Je ne sais pas s'il pourra me répondre ou s'il voudra me répondre parce que c'est presque de la curiosité malsaine. Je ne sais plus qui je suis exactement, je ne doute pas vraiment de ma sexualité bien que… je ne sais pas. Je me trouve différent depuis que j'ai embrassé cet homme. Je ne me suis jamais posé la question avant-hier de savoir si j'étais hétéro ou gay. Je me suis contenté de suivre la norme. Et si je m'étais trompé ? Et si j'avais été berné durant toutes ces années ? Et si, en réalité, j'étais gay… cette idée me taraude et me bouleverse. Après plusieurs années de mariage et deux enfants, me serais-je trompé de voie ? Ai-je gâché le début de ma vie d'adulte avec une femme alors que j'aurais dû être avec un autre homme ? Est-il possible de se tromper à ce point sur soi-même ? Ne me connais-je pas suffisamment pour savoir vers quel corps je suis attiré ? Je me lève délicatement afin de ne pas réveiller ma femme. Il faut que j'écrive deux lettres, peut-être trois, une à Drago, une à Ron et une autre à Mione. Je saisis ma plume et, tremblant de mes futurs aveux, je commence à écrire celle pour le blond.

_ Drago, _

_J'imagine déjà la tête que tu vas faire en recevant cette lettre et le sourire suffisant que tu auras en la lisant. Je n'ai pas voulu te parler ce matin de ce qui s'était passé dans la boîte. C'est parce que j'ai honte de ce qui s'y est passé. Comprends-moi, je pensais ne jamais tromper ma femme or, ce soir-là, j'ai cédé, j'ai cédé à un homme qui m'a fasciné. Je l'ai embrassé. Je sais que tu me diras qu'embrasser n'est pas tromper et il est vrai que ce n'est pas le cas s'il s'agit d'un simple baiser, d'un jeu. Je ne pense pas que cela ait été le cas. J'ai été hypnotisé, littéralement, par ses lèvres. Je les voulais et je les ai prises. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Dois-je accuser l'alcool, la chaleur, l'ambiance ? Ou tout simplement moi. Je me trouve dans une position… délicate. Avec toi j'ai touché du doigt des choses que je ne connaissais pas mais qui m'ont touché. J'ai peur de m'être fourvoyé toutes ces années auprès de Ginny. Je ne regrette pas la naissance de mes enfants mais je ne serai pas aussi catégorique quant à ma femme. _

_Pour tout t'avouer, et s'il te plaît, ne te moque pas de moi, j'ai partagé il y a quelques instants un moment d'intimité avec ma femme et, en atteignant l'orgasme, j'ai voulu plonger mon regard dans celui de ce jeune homme et non dans celui de Ginny. Est-ce normal ? SUIS-JE normal ? Que m'arrive-t-il, Drago, je sais que nous ne sommes pas de vieilles connaissances (quoique) mais je te considère comme un ami. Nous avons évolué depuis Poudlard et heureusement en bien. C'est pourquoi je m'adresse à toi, d'une parce que tu es le seul gay que je connaisse et, de deux, parce que tu me sembles être suffisamment discret et patient pour que j'aie le temps de me comprendre. _

_Je ne dis pas que je suis gay ou que je souhaiterais le devenir. Je me cherche, je cherche à comprendre qui je suis et si je ne me suis pas trompé de sexualité. _

_Je m'engage à me montrer honnête envers toi à condition que tu ne te moques pas de moi. Bon, maintenant que je me suis libéré en t'en parlant, il faut que je me prépare à l'annoncer à ma femme. _

_Bonne nuit, Drago ou plutôt bonne journée._

_HP. _

Je saisis une seconde feuille mais encore tremblant de mes aveux, je préfère reporter ça au lendemain. Mes amis peuvent bien attendre quelques heures de plus d'autant que la suivante est pour Ron et que je me souviens encore de sa réaction quand il a appris que je fréquentais sa sœur. J'envois la lettre par hibou avant de retourner me coucher auprès de Ginny. J'essaie de ne pas la réveiller pour l'admirer. Son corps est svelte, pâle, fragile, attirant… mais m'attire-t-elle toujours de la même façon ? C'est sur cette question que je succombe au sommeil, las de toutes ces interrogations, de ces doutes qui m'envahissent.

Quelque temps plus tard, à Londres, un hibou prend place dans une volière après avoir frappé de son bec plusieurs fois à la fenêtre d'une chambre, l'occupant de la chambre dormant à poings fermés.

Après quelques heures d'un sommeil agité, je me réveille et décide de me lever au bout de plusieurs minutes, ayant constaté qu'il était 6 heures passées. J'ai encore deux lettres à écrire et mon cœur balance pour savoir laquelle sera la plus facile à écrire.

Je me décide enfin pour celle d'Hermione. Il vaut mieux que je commence par celle-ci parce que je pense que Ron aura besoin de son soutien pour ne pas venir me casser la figure.

_Douce Mione, _

_Je me trouve actuellement confronté à un dilemme qui me tracasse depuis deux jours. Sache que cet aveu m'est pénible mais sache également que je vais tout avouer à Ron et surtout à Ginny. Je sais que je suis coupable de tout ce qui s'est passé, je ne le nierai pas, ni à Ginny, ni à Ron, ni à la famille Weasley. Je suis coupable d'avoir embrassé une autre personne que ma femme et, le pire dans tout cela, c'est que j'ai embrassé un homme. Hermione, je suis perdu. J'ai besoin d'aide, j'ai besoin de ton aide. J'ai besoin de tes conseils avisés, de tes conseils de femme, de tes conseils de meilleure amie, de tes conseils sages et posés. Je vais partir aujourd'hui en vacances en France une semaine avec Ginny et les petits. Je vais essayer d'en profiter pour y voir plus clair et tenter de me faire pardonner. Toi comme moi connaissons le caractère fier et impitoyable de Ginny, elle aurait mérité d'être à Serpentard. J'aurai sans doute besoin de ton soutien dès mon retour (peut-être même d'un toit, qui sait). Pour le moment, je te demande surtout d'empêcher Ron de venir me faire la peau, s'il te plaît protège ma fuite et ne lui dis pas où je vais. J'essaierai de te donner des nouvelles cette semaine. _

_Merci infiniment, Mione, je t'en dirai plus dès mon retour. _

' _Ry_

_PS : comment se porte Rose et comment te remets-tu de l'accouchement ? Il faudrait que je vienne la voir la semaine prochaine, je fais un pitoyable parrain…_

Bon, Hermione, c'est fait. Je vais l'envoyer en même temps que celle de Ron, il n'y a que très peu de chance selon moi pour que mon meilleur ami ne se lève avant sa femme.

Ça fait déjà une demi-heure que je suis devant cette page blanche. J'en ai déjà jeté deux. Je suis à deux doigts d'abandonner quand la solution me saute aux yeux.

_Ron,_

_Tu sais que je te considère comme le frère que je n'ai jamais eu. C'est pour ça que je t'écris. Ne m'en veux pas, je m'excuse, je suis sincèrement désolé. N'oublie pas que j'ai des enfants dont tu es l'un des parrains. Je viendrai te voir dans une semaine, en attendant, profite bien de ta femme et de Rose. _

_Encore désolé, je te dirai tout. _

_Ton frère, ' Ryry_

Je décide de mettre les deux lettres dans la même enveloppe, adressée à Hermione et appelle le hibou familial que j'ai offert à Molly. Puis, voyant qu'il est huit heures passées, je prends mon courage à deux mains et, au lieu de m'enfuir, ce que me souffle ma raison. Je la réveille d'un baiser sur son épaule nue. Ses paupières papillonnent avant de s'ouvrir clairement.

Je prends une profonde inspiration et me lance.

- Bonjour, Ginny.

- Bonjour.

- Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui, répond-elle en fronçant les sourcils et en se redressant. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ?

Je prends place à ses côtés sur le bord du lit.

- J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer. Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant que tu étais absente. Drago et moi sommes sortis à la fin de l'enquête pour nous détendre un peu. Nous sommes allés en boîte de nuit…

Je m'interromps, ne sachant si je peux avouer qu'il s'agit d'une boîte gay et surtout si je peux lui avouer que Drago trompe sa femme avec un jeune serveur.

- Et ? m'interroge-t-elle.

- Nous sommes sortis pour rencontrer l'un de ses amis dans une boîte gay. Là, nous avons beaucoup dansé et surtout beaucoup bu.

- Viens-en au fait, Harry, s'énerve-t-elle, qu'as-tu fait ? Tu as couché avec qui ? Qui as-tu pu trouver dans une boîte gay comme fille hétéro ?

- Doucement Ginny, je t'ai dit que j'allais te le dire, un instant, s'il te plaît. Tu pourras t'énerver et me crier dessus après…

- Alors là, crois-moi, tu n'y échapperas pas, souffle-t-elle avant de se taire, me laissant visiblement parler.

- Nous avons beaucoup bu et nous manquions de sommeil. Je sais, cela n'empêche pas que j'ai commis une erreur mais je t'explique juste dans quelles conditions cela s'est passé. Je veux juste que tu saches que je n'aurais jamais fait ça en plein milieu de la rue pour n'importe qui.

Je reprends mon souffle et me lance enfin.

- J'ai… j'ai embrassé un autre homme. C'est tout ce qui s'est passé. Je dansais avec un homme, je le laissais faire, j'étais trop alcoolisé pour me rendre compte de ce qui se passait. Je l'ai laissé se rapprocher, j'ai fixé ses yeux et, sans m'en rendre compte, je l'ai embrassé. Je me suis enfui juste après mais, depuis, je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser.

- Tu me fais tout un monde parce que tu as embrassé un homme ? me demande-t-elle, légèrement choquée. Tu n'as pas couché avec une autre femme ?... Je comprends pas… Tu es devenu gay à force de fréquenter Drago… ce sont vos affrontements au corps-à-corps de Poudlard qui te manquaient ? J'ai toujours pensé que ces affrontements systématiques étaient suspects surtout vu les regards enflammés que vous vous jetiez et ajoute à ça…

- Mais… mais… Ginny, je ne suis absolument pas gay, ni attiré par Drago. J'ai embrassé un autre homme, Drago était occupé avec… avec un ami à lui. Et nos affrontements étaient réels, on se détestait vrai…

- A d'autres, Harry, vous vous frappez tous les jours au collège et en arrivant dans la vie active, vous vous entendez soudain comme cul et chemise ? Pas à moi, Harry, pas à moi, je te connais trop bien, j'ai toujours su que Drago aurait notre couple et…

- NON MAIS TU VEUX BIEN ARRÊTER DE DÉLIRER, Ginny, je ne suis pas amoureux de lui, c'est juste un collègue avec lequel je m'entends bien.

- Au point de passer tous tes soirs avec lui pendant un mois, en oubliant tes obligations envers moi… Tu n'as toujours pas vu tes enfants depuis ton arrivée et ils n'ont même pas l'air de te manquer ! J'ose au moins espérer que tu seras un meilleur père pour eux que tu n'auras été un époux présent pour moi.

- Eh mais qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

- Je ne fais que prévoir ce qui arrivera forcément, Harry. Je l'ai bien vu hier soir pendant que l'on faisait l'amour, tu n'étais pas comme d'habitude et ne me sors pas le prétexte de la fatigue ou autres, je te connais suffisamment pour savoir déceler en toi chaque variation de ton comportement.

- Je ne comprends absolument rien à ce que tu racontes, lui réponds-je, totalement abasourdi par ces révélations.

- Ce que je dis, Harry, c'est que je n'ai jamais eu d'illusion sur notre couple, depuis que je t'ai vu à la gare King's Cross pour le premier départ de Ron depuis cette rencontre où je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, je me suis dit que je ne serais qu'une passade pour toi. D'abord tu es tombé amoureux de Cho et tu l'as aimée pendant deux ans puis, au moment où j'allais renoncer à toi, Hermione m'a aidée, elle m'a donné de très bons conseils. Et tu m'as enfin regardée comme une femme et nous nous sommes mis ensemble pendant moins d'une année. Puis tu as rompu. Comment aurais-je pu m'opposer à l'accomplissement de ta destinée ? Je n'ai jamais été assez puissante pour me mettre en travers du chemin de Voldemort, alors en travers du tien... Je ne savais même pas si je te reverrais. Quand j'ai vu revenir Ron seul, j'ai pensé que tu étais mort et je me suis évanouie. Et là, Ron m'a tout raconté et je me suis dit, ça y est, il va revenir main dans la main avec Hermione, malgré le fait qu'elle soit amoureuse de mon frère. Encore une fois, elle m'a étonnée, elle a attendu Ron sans succomber à ton charme et tu n'as pas non plus succombé au sien. De ce fait, quand tu as vaincu Voldemort, j'en ai profité pour revenir vers toi, et ce qui devait arriver arriva, on s'est mariés et on a eu deux enfants. Ne crois pas que je ne t'en veuille pas, je perds juste mes illusions.

Pendant son monologue, alors qu'une partie de mon cerveau enregistre chaque mot qu'elle prononce et les analyse, une autre réfléchit et pense sérieusement à toutes mes interrogations qui me hantent depuis ce fameux baiser. A la fin de sa tirade, je suis encore plus abasourdi et perdu qu'avant.

Je l'interromps.

- Et ? Que veux-tu me dire ? Je ne comprends rien à tout ce que tu me racontes, je ne suis pas gay.

- Tu ne l'es peut-être pas encore mais Drago t'a ouvert une porte que tu n'avais pas envisagée, d'autant que ton travail te prend tout ton temps. Tu passes toutes tes journées avec lui et tu enchaînes cela avec tes soirées jusqu'à, je suppose, pas d'heure. Tu te rends compte qu'en un mois, vous ne vous êtes quittés que pour dormir ? Depuis que nous sommes ensemble, nous n'avons jamais passé autant de temps rien que tous les deux.

- C'est mon travail, Ginny et je n'ai embrassé ce garçon qu'une seule fois et ce n'était pas Drago. De plus, il est marié, tout comme moi, pourquoi gâcherions-nous nos mariages respectifs ?

- Peut-être parce que Blondie a toujours été bisexuel à tendance très gay et que tu es le seul qui n'avait pas l'air d'être au courant à l'époque de Poudlard. Bon, j'avoue, tu étais assez occupé par Voldemort, mais sache que Drago avait une sacrée réputation de tombeur autant de filles que de garçons.

Il va vraiment falloir que j'aie une discussion avec lui, très bientôt. Vivement qu'il me réponde…

- Et donc tu ne peux pas me pardonner pour une erreur que j'ai commise et avouée ?

- Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas te pardonner, Harry, c'est que… comment t'expliquer ? Tu vas me quitter, de toute façon. Tu vas rester avec moi encore un certain temps, le temps de savoir ce que tu veux être, qui tu es réellement et après de longues procédures, nous divorcerons, cela ruinera la vie de nos fils et tu continueras à culpabiliser toute ta vie. Alors oui, Harry, je te pardonne cette première infidélité mais cela ne sert à rien. Soyons honnête, sois honnête et dis-moi la vérité, m'aimes-tu encore ? Ne t'es-tu pas posé mille et une questions depuis hierpour savoir si tu ne gâchais pas ta vie avec moi ?

Elle commence à pleurer et je la serre dans mes bras. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, est-ce encore une bonne idée de partir en vacances ou dois-je y renoncer ? J'ai un pincement au cœur à voir le mal que je lui fais, mais ne serait-ce pas bénéfique à terme pour elle ? Ne mérite-t-elle pas d'être aimée autant qu'un être humain puisse aimer ? Si je n'en suis pas capable moi-même…

* * *

Pour celles et ceux qui trouveraient que la réaction de Ginny curieuse, je vous laisse faire des suppositions dans les reviews mais sachez que c'est totalement… normal.

A très bientôt, j'espère.


	4. Un week-end imprévu

**RAR **

Kisis : (chap.2) Je n'aime pas le personnage de Ginny donc je ne vais pas lui faciliter la vie mais je ne serai pas aussi méchante que certaines autres fois. Et personnellement, je préfère vois Harry avec Drago qu'avec Ginny.

(chap.3) euh… ben comment dire ? désolée mais ce sera pas pour cette histoire une Ginny mature et non-vengeresse, je ne peux toujours pas la voir donc je prépare une vengeance mais je n'en dirai pas plus. J'espère quand même qu'elle te plaira et que je l'aurai quand même fait un peu plus humaine que dans mes autres histoires. Bonne lecture.

Evandarkmaga : tu vois, j'ai publié un peu plus tôt et le chapitre suivant est quasiment fini mais je demande l'avis de 3 voire 4 personnes différentes pour ce chapitre et ma bêta correctrice est très occupée. Cependant, je prends les devants cette fois-ci et je vais commencer à envoyer le prochain chapitre dès demain en lecture et d'ici la fin de la semaine en correction. Donc le prochain chapitre devrait arriver la semaine prochaine. En attendant, j'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur.

Un très grand merci à toutes mes bêta, qu'elles soient correctrice ou lectrices, vous m'aidez toutes beaucoup. Et vous aurez bientôt toutes un nouveau chapitre à lire. Je répondrai à vos reviews au plus vite.

Pour ce chapitre, Harry va recevoir les lettres de réponse de Drago et d'Hermione (accessoirement un petit mot de Ron). Je vous laisse découvrir et juger. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Un week-end imprévu

Après le petit-déjeuner, je décide de profiter un peu de mes fils, même si je doute qu'ils s'en souviennent un jour. Au moins, je pourrai leur dire que j'étais là, de trop rares fois mais j'étais là durant leur enfance. J'ai continué à discuter avec Ginny mais la situation ne s'est guère améliorée. Nous avons décidé d'un commun accord de passer cette semaine séparément, moi chez nous et elle, avec nos enfants, en France. Je lui ai demandé si elle voulait que je propose à Hermione et à Rose de venir avec elle mais elle m'a dit qu'elle souhaitait passer cette semaine avec une autre amie. Je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus. Je ne veux pas la brusquer ni lui faire plus de mal. A l'annonce de ce changement de programme, Molly m'a scruté de manière intense pendant ce qui m'a semblé une éternité mais n'a finalement rien dit.

Dans quelle galère venais-je de me fourrer ? C'est que la famille Weasley est très grande et que mes deux meilleurs amis en font partie. Sans compter Arthur et Molly, Bill et Fleur, George et Angelina sans oublier tous les enfants, Charlie, Percy et sa femme et… enfin bref, je vais devoir me cacher dans un trou plus petit que celui d'une souris si jamais, un jour, j'envisage de me séparer de Ginny. Je n'ai toujours pas reçu la réponse de Drago. J'espère qu'il va bien et qu'il me répondra bientôt, j'ai besoin de soutien. J'ai besoin d'en parler avec un autre homme et non pas avec une femme, même si Hermione est toujours de bon conseil. Quand je repense à ce mois passé avec lui, je dois admettre que c'était vraiment sympathique. Drago est quelqu'un de très cultivé, il en sait beaucoup sur des sujets très variés, c'est un véritable plaisir de discuter avec lui, de partager ses passions. Il faudrait que je lui demande de m'apprendre quelques petites choses sur les potions, je suis sûr qu'avec lui et sa patience plus grande que celle de Rogue, je devrais faire quelques progrès, à moins d'être définitivement un cas désespéré. Je pense que cela le gonflerait d'orgueil si je lui demandais cette petite faveur. Je sais qu'il adore dispenser son savoir.

Il ferait fureur à Poudlard, en professeur de Potions. Bon, disons seulement que quand Drago en aura assez de travailler pour le Ministère, il sera encore temps de le faire. Cela serait amusant de voir Scorpius au Collège essayer de jouer avec les nerfs de son père en Potions mais il serait encore plus amusant pour moi de constater les dégâts que feront mes fils s'ils ne s'avèrent pas plus doués que moi en Potions. Combien de temps tiendrait Drago avant de les punir et de leur offrir quelques heures de la pire colle qui existe : le récurage manuel de chaudrons ? Je souris à ce souvenir, c'était la belle époque, celle du collège. Finalement, s'il ne s'était pas montré odieux envers Ron, peut-être lui aurais-je serré la main.

En arrivant au Ministère, nous avons dû devenir civilisés et nous supporter, parfois pendant plusieurs heures d'affilée. Nous avons enfin pu prendre le temps de nous connaître et nos fortes personnalités nous ont permis de nous imposer en tant que nouvelles recrues dignes de confiance. De ce fait, maintenant, à 25 ans à peine, le Ministère nous confie souvent des affaires délicates où nos personnalités se complètent et où nous excellons, comme pour notre dernière affaire. Notre passé commun, de leaders et de fortes têtes, fait de nous des collègues sans langue de bois et d'une honnêteté sans faille. Nous n'avons rien à nous prouver l'un à l'autre, nous n'essayons pas d'être meilleur que l'autre. Nous faisons moins d'erreurs parce que nous ne cherchons à impressionner personne. D'un coup, j'ai hâte de travailler de nouveau avec lui. J'ai même hâte revenir au travail.

Une heure plus tard, je rentre chez moi, après avoir embrassé mes fils et salué ma femme. Je n'ai pas osé l'embrasser, je suis sûr qu'elle aurait refusé, au vu de son comportement depuis que je lui ai annoncé.

Sur mon bureau m'attendent mon hibou et une lettre, celle de Drago, sa réponse.

_Harry, _

_Premièrement et avant toute chose, ne dis rien à Ginny, tu cherches à te faire tuer ? Ce serait bête que tu aies survécu à Voldemort pour mourir ensuite des mains de ta propre femme. Tu n'es même pas certain d'être gay ! Ne va pas chercher les ennuis là où il n'y a pas lieu d'en avoir !_

_Quand j'ai reçu ta lettre, j'ai surtout été surpris, je me suis demandé si je te manquais déjà. Après tout, tu étais censé partir en vacances avec ta famille. Ce que tu as fait ce soir-là, n'était pas de l'infidélité, tu t'es retrouvé dans une situation nouvelle, tu avais beaucoup bu et tu as fait une erreur, une simple petite erreur. Cependant, si tu as maintenant des doutes sur qui tu es, là, le problème n'est plus le même. Ce qui t'as pris, Harry, c'est qu'une autre personne que ta femme t'a fait de l'effet, cela arrive plus souvent qu'on le pense. Les autres femmes ne te font peut-être pas d'effet mais visiblement, les hommes, si. Je pense que cela te serait arrivé un jour, que ce soit dans un environnement gay ou dans un autre. Quelle importance que tu sois attiré par un homme ou par une femme ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'y as jamais pensé que ce n'est pas ta voie. Si tu n'es pas pleinement heureux avec ta femme, vas-tu quand même rester avec elle ? Ou bien tenter de vivre vraiment ta vie, quitte à ce que ce soit avec un homme ? _

_Selon moi, à partir du moment où tu ne penses plus à la personne avec laquelle tu es pendant que tu partages un moment intime avec elle, c'est que… comment te le dire sans que tu n'aies envie de me coller ton poing dans la figure… euh, eh bien, c'est qu'il y a un problème, soit de sentiment, soit de désir. Harry, rassure-toi, tu es totalement normal, se sentir attiré par d'autres personnes est normal, y succomber est un autre problème. Je sais que tu ne nous considères pas comme de vieux amis mais si tu y réfléchis, malgré nos années de haine, nous nous connaissons très bien. Je connais beaucoup plus de choses sur toi que la plupart de tes amis parce que je t'ai longuement observé pendant nos années d'études. _

_Oui, tu as raison, heureusement que nous avons évolué en bien depuis cette époque. Je t'avoue que je dors mieux depuis que je n'ai plus besoin de surveiller ce qui se passe derrière moi… Je ne suis pas le seul gay que tu connaisses mais sache que parmi tes amis gryffondors, d'autres le sont, j'en ai déjà croisé quelques-uns en boîte de nuit. J'ai même flirté avec certains. Les confessions vont s'arrêter là, je n'ai pas assez bu pour me confier et il est bien trop tôt pour ça. _

_J'accepte avec grand plaisir de t'aider à y voir plus clair. A partir du moment où tu te montres entièrement honnête avec moi et où tu me fais confiance, je veux bien te faire découvrir l'univers gay afin que tu puisses voir toi-même ce que tu choisis. _

_Drago._

_P.S. : N'hésite pas à me contacter, par lettre ou par cheminette, pendant tes vacances, si tu as besoin de parler._

Cette lettre me fait sourire et je pousse un soupir de soulagement. C'est fou cette facilité avec laquelle il m'apaise aujourd'hui alors qu'à Poudlard, il m'énervait au premier regard. Je crois que je ne vais pas tarder en effet à le contacter, après tout, je préfère passer ma semaine de vacances avec lui plutôt que tout seul. Bon, Ginny hurlerait une fois de plus mais je ne suis plus à cela près pour elle, nous ne sommes déjà plus ensemble, autant faire ce qui me plait. Et justement, voir Drago est quelque chose qui me plait. De plus, nous sommes samedi, ce qui signifie qu'il ne travaille pas avant lundi. Je vais avoir un peu de temps pour lui parler, faire un premier point avec lui. Je me dirige vers la cheminée afin de le contacter mais un hibou frappe de son bec à la fenêtre. Il s'agit de celui d'Hermione, aïe, je sens que je vais me prendre mon deuxième savon de la journée. Je laisse entrer le volatile et me prépare au choc du sermon. L'enveloppe est rouge, il ne me manquait plus qu'une beuglante…

_HARRY JAMES POTTER !_

_Comment as-tu osé ? Faire ça à ta femme ! Alors qu'elle t'attend en surveillant tes enfants, toi tu prends du bon temps ! Et avec un homme par-dessus le marché ? Bon maintenant que je me suis énervée, nous allons pouvoir parler sérieusement mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je passe l'éponge là-dessus, je vais attendre de te voir pour te passer le savon que tu mérites. Je ne viendrai pas te déranger pendant ta semaine de vacances mais attends-toi à me voir débarquer lundi prochain à 9 heures sur ton lieu de travail. Profites bien de ta tranquilité car elle ne durera pas. Je veux bien, en outre, te donner des conseils sages et avisés mais, pour cela, il faudrait que tu m'en parles avant de faire des bêtises. _(La beuglante reprend d'une voix un peu plus douce et posée_) Je me doute que Ginny ne va pas bien réagir, elle risque de crier, hurler et te frapper. Je vais te préparer une chambre au cas où tu en aurais besoin d'autant que venir à la maison pourrait te permettre d'y voir plus clair. Quant à Ron, je vais le mettre au courant en douceur, promis, mais tu me devras une soirée de garde de ta filleule pour que je puisse profiter un peu de lui. Je vais couvrir ta fuite, d'accord. _

_Rose va très bien mais je suis très fatiguée, elle ne dort presque pas la nuit, je crois qu'elle tient ça de toi. J'espère quand même qu'elle dormira bientôt plus parce que, Ron travaillant, mes nuits sont courtes. _

_Je t'embrasse, bonnes vacances. _

_Hermione. _

_P.S. : Ron me transmet le message (tu sais à quel point il aime écrire) qu'il n'a rien compris à ton message mais que tu le fais « flipper » selon ses termes. Il spécule sur toutes les bêtises que tu peux avoir faites. Merci du cadeau, tu le connais, quand il a une obsession en tête, il ne l'a pas ailleurs. Tu me le revaudras. _

Bon, ça va, mis à part le fait qu'il s'agissait d'une beuglante, le message n'était pas si terrible, enfin, disons que c'aurait pu être pire, la connaissant. Félicitations Harry, tu fais flipper ton meilleur ami. Hermione va me faire la peau… Ce qu'il peut être gonflant quand il est obsédé… je me souviens encore de l'année où Lavande et lui sont sortis ensemble, c'était une véritable obsession pour lui, et un cauchemar pour ma meilleure amie et moi. Bon, je vais la laisser le gérer pendant une semaine et je me ferai pardonner pour les heures passées à lui faire oublier mon existence. Ce sera un peu comme une seconde lune de miel… le bébé en plus. Je n'arrive pas à réprimer un petit sourire en déposant la lettre. Je me retourne vers la cheminée afin de prendre contact avec Drago. Sa tête apparaît quelques dizaines de secondes après mon premier appel.

- Bonjour Harry. Par pitié, dis-moi que tu ne lui as rien dit, me supplie mon interlocuteur.

Je baisse la tête en détournant les yeux.

- Non, murmure-t-il. Merde, Harry, pourquoi n'as-tu pas attendu mon avis ? Comment a-t-elle réagi ? Mal, je suppose.

- Euh, ben disons que je viens de gagner une semaine de vacances tout seul.

- Non… aïe, elle demande le divorce… non quand même pas.

- Non, heureusement, nous n'en sommes pas encore là mais…

Je baisse de nouveau la tête, penaud.

- Qu'as-tu fait d'autre comme bêtise ? me demande-t-il, mi-amusé, mi-inquiet.

- C'est pas moi, c'est… c'est ce que m'a dit Ginny…

- Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas, Potter, articule.

- Euh, ben… quand je lui ai dit que j'étais allé avec toi dans une boîte gay… elle… elle m'a accusée de… d'être attiré par toi et…

Drago pouffe discrètement de rire, je m'interromps dans mon explication.

- Je t'avais demandé de ne pas te moquer de moi.

- Je ne me moque pas, Harry, me répond-il en reprenant son calme et son sérieux. Je ne comprends juste pas comment elle en est arrivée à cette conclusion.

- Elle m'a dit que notre comportement l'un envers l'autre à Poudlard était suspect, le fait qu'on se tape tout le temps dessus et nos regards soi-disant enflammés.

- Je t'attire, Harry, m'interroge-t-il, mi-amusé, mi… intéressé ?

- Euh, ben, j'en sais rien, j'ai jamais réfléchi à la question.

- Alors réfléchis, si tu étais gay, est-ce que je te plairais ?

- Drago, le grondai-je. Je ne suis pas gay… en tout cas, pas encore mais… des rumeurs te disaient très beau au collège.

- Je connais très bien ces rumeurs, Harry, je voulais savoir ce que toi tu penses de moi, d'homme à homme hormis le fait que tu me trouves charmant.

- Tu… je pense que tu es beau, enfin, faudrait être difficile, tu es sportif, tu as de beaux cheveux, un bon maintien, un joli…

- Eh, eh, eh, Potter, calme-toi… Ne fais pas enfler mes chevilles, s'il te plaît. Un excès de compliments tue le compliment. Mais merci.

- Et, et toi, vu que tu sors souvent avec des bruns… demandai-je, de nouveau la tête basse.

- Tu veux savoir ce que je pense de toi ?

Je hoche rapidement la tête, cette question me taraude depuis qu'il m'a dit qu'il était attiré par les bruns.

- Harry… tu es… laisse-moi réfléchir… fait-il mine, Harry, pour un hétéro, tu es tout à fait convenable. Par contre pour un gay, tu n'es pas assez affirmé mais si tu veux, je pourrais t'apprendre. Je jouerai au professeur et toi à l'élève.

Je ris de bon cœur.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

- Je m'étais dit que tu accepterais peut-être de m'enseigner les rudiments des potions et à cette idée, je t'ai imaginé en prof de potions à Poudlard avec mes garçons.

- Des Potter en cours de potions ? grimace-t-il. Heureusement que j'aurai également mon fils pour relever le niveau parce que, sinon, je n'ai qu'à me pendre maintenant.

- Ça te tenterait ? m'étonnai-je.

- Pourquoi pas ? En hommage à Severus, mon parrain. Et puis, je vais pouvoir voir ce que ça donne avec toi et si ça pourrait me plaire.

- Dis, Drago, est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir ? Tu voudrais pas venir ici ? Passer au moins le week-end ? Si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr, tu veux peut-être profiter de ce temps pour voir ton fils.

- Mon fils est parti avec sa mère pour la semaine, j'en sais pas plus. Elle prend une semaine de vacances, sans doute dans un spa ou dans un centre de thalassothérapie. La grossesse l'a fatiguée et je me retrouve à payer des séjours plus ou moins longs afin qu'elle se remette en forme et qu'elle se repose. Ça ne me gêne pas tant que ça, au moins, je suis tranquille au Manoir. Tu veux peut-être le visiter ?

- Euh, ben c'est que… hésitai-je. La seule fois où je suis venu dans ce manoir, Bellatrix nous a fait passer un sale quart d'heure, j'ai bien cru qu'on allait tous y rester.

- Harry, tu n'as visité que le sous-sol et j'ai tout fait réaménagé afin d'oublier cette époque. Viens s'il te plaît, tu as besoin de te changer les idées.

- Merci Drago, j'accepte.

Nous parlons beaucoup le samedi après-midi. Nous commençons par manger tous les deux, servis par ses elfes de maison, c'est vraiment délicieux. Puis, il me fait faire le tour du Manoir. Il est juste… immense. Je m'y perdrais facilement mais Drago ne me lâche pas une seconde. Et il n'arrête pas de parler, j'en apprends plus sur lui et sa famille que je n'ai jamais su du temps du collège. Sa voix est assez mélodieuse mais quand même très masculine. Après cette visite, nous nous rendons dans un des nombreux petits salons, le bleu ou le salon d'hiver, je ne me souviens plus. Là, il me sert un whisky Pur Feu et m'écoute lui raconter les événements de ce matin. Il me propose deux choses, à moi de choisir.

Selon lui, pour pouvoir me fixer sur mon orientation sexuelle, je dois me rendre dans une boîte gay et dans une boîte hétéro. Je n'ai plus qu'à choisir dans laquelle je veux aller en premier et il m'habillera en conséquence. Non, je n'ai pas le droit de m'habiller tout seul, il ne veut pas que je lui fasse honte. Il m'a promis que si j'étais gay (ce dont il doute), j'aurais droit de le faire seul. D'après lui, les hommes gays ont un goût certain pour la mode, il m'a également cité quelques grands noms du monde du style mais je n'ai pas vraiment retenu (Laga… Lague… enfin, un truc dans le genre). Enfin, tant que je ne ferai pas mon coming-out (à ce qu'il parait, c'est à partir de ce moment-là qu'on s'affiche comme homosexuel), il surveillera mes tenues, que l'on aille du côté gay ou hétéro. Il m'a laissé jusqu'au soir pour me décider. Il m'a proposé d'aller prendre une douche dans l'une de ses nombreuses chambres d'amis où il va m'apporter deux tenues, une pour chaque boîte.

Sous la douche, je m'interroge. Homo ou hétéro, où ai-je envie de passer la soirée ? En fermant les yeux, l'image du jeune homme que j'ai embrassé l'autre soir me revient en mémoire. Pendant que je me lave, cette image me hante. Et si j'essayais de le retrouver ? Et si j'allais voir si, sans être bourré, il m'attire toujours autant ?

Mon choix est fait, ce soir, ce sera la boîte gay. On verra pour demain, pour le moment, je veux explorer cette partie de moi que Ginny prétend sentir depuis le début.

Quand je sors de la salle de bains ma serviette autour de la taille, Drago se trouve dans la chambre. Il me fait face et sourit à la vue de mon torse.

- Tout bien réfléchi, tu seras peut-être un adversaire de taille, Potter, me dit-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous plaît ou vous déplaît que je puisse voir si je change des choses. Et je reviens au plus tôt, j'espère dès la semaine prochaine.


	5. La première sensation

Salut à tous et à toutes, je passe en coup de vent pour vous donner le chapitre 5, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai fait deux ou trois modifications après le passage de Maartha, ma bêta correctrice donc s'il reste des fautes, MEA CULPA. Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont donnée leur avis sur ce chapitre. Un merci tout spécial à mon consultant qui se reconnaîtra. Je te dédicacerai bientôt un chapitre si tes conseils s'avèrent utiles, lol.

Pas de RAR cette fois-ci donc je vous laisse lire, apprécier et me donner votre avis. Je m'en retourne à mes corrections. Bonne semaine, bonne lecture et encore merci de venir lire.

* * *

Chapite 5 : La première sensation

Je rougis sous l'effet du compliment et resserre un peu plus la serviette autour de mes hanches.

- Alors, quelle tenue m'as-tu prévu pour aller en boîte gay ?

- Je suis allé chez toi fouiner un peu dans ta garde-robe mais, mis à part des vêtements d'hétéro coincé, j'ai pas trouvé grand-chose.

- Et donc, qu'as-tu envisagé de faire pour ma pauvre et misérable carcasse ? ironisai-je.

- Eh bien, j'ai dû aller piocher dans la mienne. Tu es prié, par conséquent, de ne rien abîmer.

- Quel grand honneur de pouvoir t'emprunter un pantalon et un haut décents parmi une si grande garde-robe.

- Tu oublies un sous-vêtement décent, complète Drago.

A l'idée de me glisser dans un boxer lui appartenant, je rougis un peu plus.

- Cette couleur te sied parfaitement au teint, tu risques d'en faire craquer plus d'un avec cette timidité.

- Je ne suis pas timide, rétorquai-je. Je ne suis juste pas habitué à être regardé avec envie par un autre homme.

- Je ne te regarde pas avec envie, Potter, je te fais un compliment et tu as plutôt intérêt à t'y habituer, vu la tenue que je t'ai préparé, tu risques de recevoir plus que des compliments.

- Que veux-tu dire ? lui demandai-je avec hésitation.

- Je vais te relooker à la mode gay, ce qui signifie que la semaine prochaine, je vais te traîner dans les magasins afin de mettre ce corps musclé en avant.

J'écarquille les yeux en grand.

- Me regarde pas comme ça, Potter, je ne plaisante pas. Tu te sentiras plus sûr de toi si tu arrêtes de te cacher. Que tu sois gay ou hétéro, une jolie tenue te permettra de te sentir mieux dans ta peau. Il est temps que tu assumes ce corps. Tu n'auras pas fait de Quidditch pour rien.

- Je ne fais pas que du Quidditch, je fais de la musculation en plus, ça fait partie de la formation d'Auror.

- Justement, profites-en.

- D'accord, alors que m'as-tu réservé comme tenue ?

- Un jean gris foncé, un tee-shirt blanc avec un col en V et un boxer noir.

- Est-ce que Monsieur le relookeur m'a prévu une veste, pour aller avec tout ça ? Parce que dehors, il fait pas super chaud.

- Bien sûr, tu auras même le choix entre une veste noir type costume pour un style classique ou un blouson fin en cuir pour un style un peu plus rock.

- Wow, tu me laisses même le choix… m'étonnai-je.

- Oui, enfin, tout est relatif, c'est quand même moi qui les ai choisis.

Drago se concentre à présent sur mon visage, quelque chose a l'air de le chiffonner.

- Quoi encore, soupirai-je.

- Euh, tu n'as jamais pris soin de toi ou bien utilises-tu de la paille de fer ?

- Je suis hétéro, Drago, je n'utilise ni crème, ni chose du genre pour m'entretenir, ma femme ne m'a jamais fait de remarque là-dessus.

- Est-ce que tu l'aurais seulement écouté de toute façon ?

- Probablement pas.

- Bon, je vais juste m'occuper de tes cheveux, le reste sera pour plus tard, je devrais peut-être même faire appel à un ami pour m'aider. Enfin bref, on verra ça la semaine prochaine, pour le moment, habille-toi, je vais me préparer et je reviens t'aider.

Deux heures et une multitude de noms d'oiseaux plus tard, nous sommes enfin prêts. Drago a légèrement galéré avec mes cheveux et a fini par faire un genre d'effet coiffé-décoiffé saut du lit je-sais-pas-quoi. En bref, ils ne sont toujours pas mieux coiffés, il ne m'a finalement rajouté qu'une petite touche de gel (comme si mes cheveux risquaient de se recoiffer par magie…).

* * *

Drago embrasse goulûment Kameron, sans aucune pudeur, en se penchant sur le bar. Je vois que quelques hommes regardent son fessier avec envie. L'aurait-il fait exprès ? Ou bien est-il seulement heureux de voir son barman ?

- Drago, je vais m'asseoir à une table, ne m'oublie pas.

Il me fait un vague signe de main, toujours la bouche occupée.

Bon, euh, c'est pas que j'ai peur, là, mais je crois que mon jean est un peu trop moulant, il y a trop d'hommes qui me regardent… avec… envie. Au secours, Drago, viens me sauver, s'il te plaît. Cependant, un regard vers le bar me confirme qu'il n'est pas prêt d'arriver. Je hèle un serveur afin de pouvoir boire un verre. Il m'offre un grand sourire et s'empresse d'aller chercher ma commande. Mes yeux dérivent sur la piste de danse. J'examine avec soin tous les danseurs, souhaitant secrètement retrouver l'homme que j'ai embrassé. Mon verre arrive quelques instants après, le serveur en profite pour me faire un compliment. Ça y est, je rougis encore. Et merde, il commence à faire chaud. J'enlève le blouson. Les regards recommencent.

Pitié, Drago. Je croyais que tu ne devais pas me lâcher… Grrr, Kameron, arrête de le distraire. Je vide mon verre d'une seule traite et me décide à aller me lâcher sur la piste. J'espère que ce stupide blond me verra et viendra me sauver avant que l'un des jeunes hommes présents ne me viole. Non mais sans déconner, certains me reluquent vraiment comme de la viande. Est-ce que c'est moi qui me fais des idées ? Est-ce que nous regardons les filles comme ça aussi ? Si c'est le cas, je comprends pourquoi certaines sont méchantes et cyniques. Je commence à me déhancher seul mais je suis vite rejoint par un jeune homme brun mais je ne cherche pas à l'accrocher. J'aimerais réussir à retrouver mon flirt de l'autre soir. Mon partenaire est beau, c'est un très beau brun, il n'y a pas de doute là-dessus mais je n'ai de pensées que pour ses yeux bleus. Je voudrais vraiment le revoir. Il faut que je voie si, à jeûn, ou presque, il m'attire toujours autant.

Je danse dos à mon partenaire et ne me rends même pas compte que ce dernier a changé. C'est seulement en voyant des bras plus fins entrer dans mon champ visuel que je me retourne pour lui faire face. Drago… il m'a enfin rejoint. Je me rapproche de lui pour lui parler à l'oreille.

- Tu as enfin fini d'embrasser Kameron ?

- Il faut bien que je le laisse travailler un peu… Tu ne m'en veux pas trop que j'ai remplacé ton danseur ?

- Non, il ne m'intéresse pas.

- Tu n'as pas retrouvé celui que tu as embrassé ?

- Non, pas encore, soupirai-je.

- Il est encore tôt. Il viendra sûrement, on est samedi soir. Qu'est-ce qu'un gay célibataire pourrait faire d'autre un samedi soir que venir danser et tenter de lever le Sauveur qu'il a embrassé peu de temps auparavant ?

- Eh, je suis pas une marchandise, m'outrageai-je.

- Harry, regarde autour de toi, les mecs qui t'ont dans leur champ de vision te dévorent. J'en serais presque jaloux, enfin, c'est surtout parce que tu es nouveau. J'en ai déjà mis la plupart dans mon lit.

- Arrête, Drago, c'est toi qu'ils regardent, tu danses très bien et tu es ouvertement gay.

- Tu veux que l'on vérifie, me propose-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

- J'y crois pas alors oui, si tu veux, prouve-moi ce que je ne vois pas.

- Tourne-toi, que l'on danse très collés.

Je suis ses instructions et lui tourne le dos. Sitôt fait, il me rapproche de son corps et ma tête commence à tourner. Putain d'alcool qui fait effet quand ça lui chante. Il passe son bras droit de façon possessive autour de ma taille et sa main gauche vient se poser sur ma hanche. Il visse ses hanches contre mon postérieur et, bien que la situation soit plus que gênante, je ne bronche pas. J'en profite pour observer les danseurs des alentours. Je vois l'envie passer dans leurs regards, certains se lèchent les lèvres, d'autres me font des clins d'œil suggestifs. Bon ok, Drago a peut-être raison, c'est moi qui les intéresse. D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, il vient de coller son torse contre mon dos, j'arrive même à sentir les battements de son cœur.

Son bras, jusqu'alors enroulé sur mon torse, remonte pour m'enlacer tendrement la gorge. Les autres danseurs n'ont pas l'air d'apprécier cette marque de possessivité. Ils ne l'ont pas vu embrasser Kameron ? Ce n'est pas moi son mec mais… j'avoue que c'est agréable. Ne pas devoir protéger, se sentir en sécurité, savoir que quelqu'un me protège, que je ne suis pas obligé d'être tout le temps aux aguets. Un cercle s'est créé autour de nous, comme si aucun des danseurs se trouvant autour ne voulait nous déranger, comme si nous étions… doués ? La musique prend finalement fin et, presque à regret, Drago s'écarte. A peine retourné, je découvre un regard inoubliable. Il parle avec mon partenaire de danse, qui lui cède la place en s'éloignant vers le bar, en m'adressant un petit sourire plein de sous-entendus. Le jeune homme que j'ai embrassé l'autre jour se trouve en face de moi, me dévorant du regard. Son sourire m'hypnotise. Il s'approche d'un pas félin, comme si j'étais la proie qu'il s'apprêtait à dévorer.

Mais il ne me fait pas peur, mes yeux sont rivés aux siens tandis que nos corps se rapprochent irrémédiablement. Ses bras m'enlacent au niveau de la taille et réduisent au minimum l'écart entre nos deux corps. Mon cerveau ne suit même plus ce qui se passe, il laisse la place à mon instinct et ce dernier a juste envie de l'embrasser. Mes mains se nouent autour de sa nuque et je comble le vide entre nos visages. Nos regards ne se quittent qu'au moment où nos lèvres se scellent. Mon corps continue à onduler, suivant le rythme imposé par mon cavalier mais je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps. Son ou ses baisers, je ne sais plus non plus, me font tout oublier. J'ai chaud, ma tête tourne mais je ne lâcherai pas ses lèvres tentatrices. Mes mains s'animent d'elles-mêmes et jouent avec ses cheveux avant de venir se placer sur ses épaules fines mais musclées. Je me détache à contrecœur mais seulement de quelques millimètres. Je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse.

- J'ai besoin de m'asseoir un peu et de boire un verre, lui murmurai-je. Tu m'accompagnes ?

C'est comme si j'étais hors de mon corps, je ne contrôle plus rien. Je saisis sa main pour l'emmener avec moi jusqu'à la table que j'occupais tout à l'heure. En passant, Drago me congratule d'un sourire entendu, tout en gardant un œil sur moi, enfin, je l'espère, vu que Kameron lui caresse la main. Après nous être assis, je décide de faire, enfin, connaissance avec lui.

* * *

Après une bonne heure et quelques verres alcoolisés, j'ai appris qu'il s'appelle Liam, il a 21 ans et étudie à la faculté sorcière afin de devenir médicomage (comme Hermione). Je n'ai pas vraiment eu besoin de me présenter, je fais encore trop souvent la Une de la Gazette du Sorcier et d'autres journaux pour lui être inconnu et nous n'avons que quatre ans de différence. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué du temps de Poudlard mais, en même temps, il était à Serdaigle et je n'étais présent que pendant ses deux premières années. En plus, étant de la maison de Serdaigle, il était plutôt discret, aucun risque que je le remarque.

Cela reste quand même une bonne surprise. Il parle posément, il est intelligent et… bon allez, j'avoue, il a un regard à la fois doux et perçant, qui pétille d'intelligence, de malice et… de perversion… Je replonge mon regard dans le sien. Est-ce l'alcool qui me fait voir du désir dans ses yeux bleus, dans ce bleu si pur, si chaste. Une image de luxure me traverse l'esprit, je me mets à rougir. Il me demande ce qu'il m'arrive et j'esquive sa question en nous commandant une nouvelle tournée. Drago nous rejoint, un sourire mutin au coin des lèvres.

- Bonsoir, jeune homme, déclare-t-il.

- Bonsoir, M. Malefoy.

- M. Malefoy… merde, où se cache mon père ? réplique-t-il, faisant mine de chercher tout autour.

- Couillon, soufflai-je. Drago, je te présente Liam. Liam, Drago.

- Enchanté, répond le brun en lui tendant la main.

Drago et moi échangeons un regard entendu et partons dans un fou-rire auquel Liam ne prend pas part, semblant ignorer que notre relation avait commencé par un refus de se serrer la main. Cependant, nous stoppons rapidement notre hilarité car Liam nous regarde d'un drôle d'air. Drago serre sa main avec chaleur tout en se calmant.

- Désolé Liam, c'est juste que, quand on s'est rencontrés, j'ai refusé de lui serrer la main, c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles on ne s'est jamais entendu à Poudlard.

- Et maintenant, vous êtes amis ? s'étonne-t-il.

- Oui, nous travaillons ensemble et finalement, il est assez intéressant comme jeune homme, me moquai-je tout en fixant le blond d'un œil amusé.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, suite à cette remarque, Liam a semblé regarder Drago d'un œil méfiant.

- Alors comme ça, tu as décidé de laisser Kameron travailler un peu ?

- Oui, sinon adieu ma place VIP et mes entrées… et surtout adieu à son petit cul.

- Tu es en couple ? lui demande Liam, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Pas en couple mais en relation suivie avec le barman là-bas, montre-t-il avec envie.

* * *

Nous continuons à discuter pendant quelques dizaines de minutes avant que Drago ne profite de la pause de son flirt pour aller danser sur la piste très collé-serré. Je commande deux nouveaux verres d'alcool, encore plus forts. Liam en profite pour venir s'installer sur mes genoux.

- Et si on reprenait là où nous en étions tout à l'heure, me propose-t-il en se léchant sensuellement les lèvres.

Je termine mon verre cul sec et, après m'en être débarrassé, je place mes mains sur ses reins et l'attire à moi.

- Tant que cela signifie poser tes lèvres sur les miennes, ça me convient.

Ça y est, j'ai perdu la tête. J'embrasse avec délice un jeune homme, un… jeune… homme. Je sens que je vais passer la semaine à me repentir et à essayer de comprendre mon comportement. J'y peux rien, je ne peux pas résister à ces lèvres, ni à ce regard. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi mais les questions seront pour plus tard et les remords aussi.

Ma langue part à la rencontre de la sienne pour un ballet des plus sensuels. Mes mains remontent le long de son dos, pressant son corps chaud contre le mien. L'alcool désinhibe mes peurs et mes interrogations. J'ai bu assez d'alcool pour me trouver dans une totale apesanteur mais je n'ai pas encore assez bu pour être ivre. J'ai seulement envie de ressentir le bien-être qui m'envahit. La température de mon corps augmente sans que je puisse la contrôler. Ses mains sont posées sur mon torse et il s'amuse à faire passer ses doigts sous mon haut. Un frisson me parcourt quand ces mêmes mains atteignent mon nombril, descendant toujours plus bas dans leur exploration. Je sens mon corps se tendre sous leurs caresses.

Je décide enfin de prendre part à ce contact en touchant moi aussi ce corps, à la fois juvénile et musclé. Je commence par ses hanches, assez étroites, je relève le bas de sa chemise et dévoile une peau pâle. Je cesse le baiser afin d'examiner plus attentivement cette peau et ce corps, si semblable au mien mais dont je ne connais pas grand-chose. Il me laisse le contempler, sans rompre le contact physique. Puisqu'il a dû se redresser pour que je l'observe, ses mains se sont posés sur mes épaules et s'amusent à descendre le long de mes bras, m'envoyant de petites décharges électrisantes. Mon cœur s'accélère. Je déboutonne sa chemise sans m'en rendre compte, mes doigts s'animent d'eux-mêmes. Ils en écartent les pans et mes yeux sont à nouveau hypnotisés par les bouts de chair rosés pointant vers moi. Je me penche et les saisis du bout des lèvres comme je l'aurais fait avec une femme.

Cependant, la forme n'étant pas la même, ne pouvant prendre ces « seins » en main, j'en pince directement les tétons et les mordille. Les sensations sont différentes mais assez semblables. Je me demande si d'autres choses sont différentes. Les baisers ne le sont pas vraiment, ses doigts sur mon corps non plus, ses tétons… eh bien sans sein, je ne peux m'en saisir à pleines mains. Du coup, je me concentre sur ces petites protubérances sensibles. Un petit gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres et j'en reprends possession ardemment sans attendre une seconde de plus. Il se redresse un peu pour… pour déboutonner mon jean… Il me jette un regard lubrique. Euh, attendez, il signifie quoi ce regard… ma conscience refait surface, je… euh…

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? lui demandai-je, hésitant.

Il se lève et se penche à mon oreille pour y murmurer :

- Je vais te donner de nouvelles sensations.

Il défait la fermeture-éclair de mon jean et passe sa main dans mon boxer pour en sortir ma virilité. Je suis pétrifié, je ne bouge plus, l'observant avidement comme si c'était la première fois. Il s'agenouille face à moi et, plantant ses yeux dans les miens, commence à lui assener un lent va-et-vient. Je me mords les lèvres afin de ne pas me laisser aller. Pas qu'il y ait un risque que l'on m'entende, la musique emplit la pièce. Je veux juste ne pas lui prouver ce que je ressens, je suis trop perdu pour ça. Mon sexe se gorge de sang et pointe fièrement vers mon tortionnaire. Je vois Liam se lécher les lèvres. Est-ce qu'il… oserait ? La pensée atteint, à peine, mon cerveau que deux ourlets charnus se posent sur mon sexe bouillant.

La sensation est d'abord humide et chaude tandis qu'il semble téter mon gland. C'est…différent. Il m'honore de succions au bout du gland qui m'électrisent avant de happer ma verge. Les gémissements que je laisse échapper le font sourire et il s'affaire à appuyer plus fortement ses caresses buccales. Pour me remercier de ces sons gutturaux que je ne contrôle plus, il relâche mon sexe et vient mordiller délicatement la peau fine de ma hampe. Ça… je ne connais vraiment pas. La première chose que je ressens est une douleur forte mais supportable qui se diffuse dans tout mon être, je frémis, des frissons me parcourent. Cette sensation devient très agréable et je pousse un râle de satisfaction.

Mes mains prennent place sur ses épaules, n'osant les placer sur sa tête. Sa langue sillonne toute la longueur de ma virilité et fait un nouvel arrêt sur mes bourses qu'il gobe littéralement une à une. Mon corps s'arque immédiatement sous la surprise et mes mains se crispent sur sa nuque. En me détendant, j'en profite pour jouer avec ses mèches rebelles. Mon dieu, il est doué… Sa langue est un véritable enchantement et…

- Je dérange, semble-t-il, nous demande une voix ironique.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour cette semaine. J'essaie d'écrire le suivant ce week-end au boulot pour l'envoyer le plus tôt en correction et en lecture. A bientôt.


	6. Premières disputes

**ATTENTION, BLABLA DE BETAS ! GUIMAUVE A L'HORIZON**

Elles travaillent dans l'ombre depuis le début pour certaines, plus récemment pour d'autres mais aujourd'hui, je leur laisse la parole. Je vous présente donc mes bêtas, dans l'ordre où j'ai reçu leur petit texte.

**donnaqueenly** : Hey, Phenix, Ce chapitre est tout simplement... Chaud ! Je comprends quand tu dis qu'ils n'en font qu'à leur tête ! Mais je persiste à dire que tu es bien trop cruelle avec notre petit Harry... As-tu vu comment tu le fais se remettre en question ? Le pauvre, il va finir par ne plus savoir qui il est ! Mais bon, entre toi et moi, c'est toi la pro et jusqu'à présent, tu ne m'as pas déçue... Mais n'empêche, je veux un Happy-end ! Trêve de bavardage, ce n'est pas parce que tu as posté ce chapitre que tu peux te reposer ! Va vite nous écrire la suite si tu ne veux pas que je t'empêche de dormir !

Quoi ? Tu ne savais pas que je pouvais venir dans tes rêves et faire subir les pires outrages ? Si, si, C'est Drago Malefoy qui me l'a appris. Et c'est Severus Rogue qui le lui a appris. Tu vois, comme je suis une bonne élève et que je t'adore… REPREND TON CLAVIER ET VA VITE ECRIRE !

**Vitalia** : Salut ! Le nouveau chapitre est (enfin) publié et c'est avec plaisir que je vous annonce qu'il est vraiment extra. C'est de loin mon préféré, Harry s'y montre sous un jour nouveau (son vrai jour ?), il y a de l'humour, des surprises et même une dose de suspense... Le seul bémol c'est que j'attends le prochain avec encore plus d'impatience et vais talonner ma pauvre Miyavi pour avoir la suite rapidement.

En espérant qu'il vous plaise autant qu'à moi, bonne lecture à tous !

**EliH** : Salut à tous et à toutes, comme vous le voyez, il semble que moi, EliH, je sois une bêta de Phénixmiyavi. C'est assez incroyable et je ne vois toujours pas à quoi je sers. Sinon, si vous lisez son histoire, c'est que vous êtes géniales et géniaux. Vous allez voir, la suite est top même si y a pas encore de suite à ce chapitre (non non phénix, ne te venge pas sur mon chapitre !). Et donc voilà, j'espère que vous allez continuer à la suivre parce que la suite, je la sens hot hot hot ! ou pas...

**Haru** : Tu sais ma Shana j'adoooore vraiment tes histoires, je trouve qu'elles sont originales et super bien écrites ! Comme je te l'ai dit la dernière fois au tél, pour moi t'es la seule qui arrive vraiment à bien cerner le caractères de Drago et Harry comme je les imagine et les aime.

Les réparties de Drago sont tout simplement jouissives, il me tue à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche ce mec ! Et Harry, sa façon de penser et raconter les choses... Ah, je suis trop fan ! Non mais sérieux, ce chapitre est tout simplement excellent ! Du début jusqu'à la fin, tu m'as tenue en haleine, je n'arrivais jamais à découvrir la suite ou de qui il s'agissait et pour faire ça, il faut être sacrément doué.

Je sais que je te harcèle tout le temps en ce moment pour avoir la suite mais tes histoires quand on les commence, on en devient accro ! En plus le pire, c'est que t'es vraiment sadique ! Tu nous laisse toujours sur notre faim, surtout qu'on s'est jamais qui va débarquer et comment les choses vont tourner ! Grrrrrr..

Alors en tant que ta super fan et cousine de surcroît, tu te dois de bosser dur pour nous satisfaire xD. Te n'aime ma Shana 3

**Maartha** : Huhu, que dire... J'me cache. J'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire. Je ne suis bonne qu'à lire. Et comme je ne peux pas m'empêcher, si j'en rencontre, de bloquer sur les fautes d'ortograffe, j'offre mes services de bêta-lecture à mes auteures favorites, dont je peux ainsi découvrir les chapitres en avant-première. Merci de me de faire confiance. J'me tais, je laisse les lectrices profiter du chapitre… Au menu : de la jalousie, de la luxure (presque), des rebondissements et des hommes (presque) nus dans un lit.

Et reviewez après avoir lu, par Merlin !

**Note de l'auteur** : bande de... non, je plaisante, je vous aime, les filles. Eh bien, eh bien, sachez que la suite, contrairement à ce qu'a dit EliH, est déjà en cours d'écriture. J'ai déjà quelques idées mais j'attends de voir comment vous réagissez à celui-ci pour vous étonner encore et toujours. Voilà pourquoi, même si je commence à écrire, je ne peux pas vraiment le faire sans votre avis. Bon réflexion faite, Harry est un véritable salaud, il m'a encore fait changer toute mon histoire et ça commence à m'énerver de devoir changer tout le synopsis à chaque fois que Môssieur se dit : tiens et si je faisais plutôt ça… Il est devenu totalement incontrôlable. La note d'Haru est un peu hors du commun mais voilà, c'est ma cousine et une fan inconditionnelle depuis qu'on a vécu ensemble et je l'aime comme ça.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, bonne lecture et n'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis pour que je puisse tenter de contrer ce méchant Harry.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Premières disputes

J'ouvre les yeux que j'avais clos pour profiter au maximum de ses caresses. Je tourne en même temps la tête vers la voix qui m'a… surpris… en train… de… me faire sucer en plein milieu d'une BOITE. Mais je suis malade !

Liam relève la tête au même moment, étonné visiblement d'être ainsi dérangé. Qui n'a jamais profité de ce genre de pratiques dans un lieu chaud et incitatif ? De plus, il y a des canapés, si ce n'est pas là pour faire des bêtises alors il ne voit pas à quoi cela peut servir, semble vouloir dire le regard imperturbable, qu'il me jette avant d'en lancer un noir à l'importun.

Le jeune homme se lève de mes genoux, après un rapide coup d'œil à ma virilité devenue très timide. Je m'empresse de la replacer, à l'abri des regards, dans mon boxer. N'osant toujours pas ouvrir la bouche, la personne reprend :

- Allez Harry, ne me dis pas que tu ne me reconnais pas.

- Salut Olivier, bien sûr que je t'ai reconnu. J'aurais juste préféré que ce soit en d'autres circonstances.

- Tu sais, je l'ai vue de nombreuses fois cette queue mais je te croyais marié avec femme et enfants.

- Euh… rougissai-je, on va dire que je… teste de nouvelles sensations.

- Ça pour de nouvelles sensations, c'en est, dit-il en s'asseyant avec nous et en tendant la main vers mon… flirt. Olivier Dubois, enchanté.

- Liam, enchanté également. Alors comme ça, tu l'as déjà vu nu, demande-t-il, avec un ton de reproches.

- Tout le temps, on était dans la même équipe de Quidditch.

- Tu es cet Olivier Dubois ?

- CET Olivier ?

- Désolé, j'étais à Poudlard aussi. Je te connaissais de nom.

- Quelle maison ?

- Serdaigle.

- Des gens bien, mieux que les Serpentards.

- Tu parles de moi, Dubois, lance Drago qui vient de revenir de ses danses enflammées.

- Drago, toujours à te mêler des affaires des autres à ce que je vois.

- Parle pour toi, Harry est arrivé avec moi.

- Quoi ? s'étonne l'ancien gardien.

- Eh bien oui, Olivier, s'amuse le blond, en posant la main sur mon genou. Il ne te l'a pas dit ?

Drago m'adresse un clin d'œil tandis que je fronce les sourcils. Olivier me regarde interloqué alors que le blond renchérit.

- Lui et moi, on est… un peu plus que de simples collègues. On est dans ce qu'on pourrait appeler… une relation suivie.

Liam écarquille les yeux de surprise alors que je le regarde, incrédule, lui signifiant que je ne vois pas du tout où il veut en venir. La réaction d'Olivier vaut le détour.

- Chéri, minaude le Serpentard, tout en caressant ma cuisse, remontant lentement mais sûrement vers mon entrejambe, arrête de cacher tes sentiments, dis-lui que tu m'aimes.

- Drago, sourit malicieusement l'ancien gardien, j'ai surpris ton cher et tendre Harry se faisant sucer par le jeune homme ici présent.

Le blond, tentant de réfréner un sourire qu'il sentait poindre, fait semblant d'être offusqué.

- Harry, que… comment as-tu pu ? Comment as-tu osé me faire… Bon, trêve de plaisanteries, Olivier, non, je ne fais que l'accompagner. Désolé, Liam, c'était trop tentant de le lui faire croire, tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?

Liam le dévisage, mi-contrarié, mi-interrogatif. Il le fixe, circonspect et, retirant la main toujours présente sur ma cuisse, répond :

- Je t'en veux, Drago, il va falloir que tu négocies avec Harry qu'il se fasse pardonner pour toi.

- Tu ne viens pas de le sucer, rétorque Drago, acerbe. Tu as sucé le Survivant, vainqueur de Voldemort, qu'est-ce que tu veux d'autres comme récompense ?

- Vu comme ça, si. Ajoutons une danse sensuelle, collé à lui et ça devrait faire l'affaire. Ça te tente, Harry ?

Ah enfin, ils se souviennent que je suis là…

- Ok, mais après un verre. Je vais en chercher un au bar, quelqu'un veut quelque chose ?

Les autres me répondent positivement et Drago me propose de m'accompagner.

- 4 verres de Whisky Pur Feu, s'il te plaît, Kameron.

Il me regarde d'un air mauvais mais prépare la commande, ne lâchant pas son chéri des yeux.

- Ce qu'a dit Olivier est vrai ? Tu t'es fait tailler une pipe en plein milieu de la boîte ?

Je rougis légèrement, me sentant soudainement gêné.

- Je me suis laissé prendre par l'ambiance.

- Et tu trouves ça comment ? me demande-t-il, très sérieusement.

- Quoi, la pipe ? l'interrogeai-je, avec incompréhension.

- Mais non, le fait de se faire sucer par un mec, abruti. Je sais ce que ça fait de se faire tailler une pipe, Kameron est d'ailleurs très doué pour ça, n'est-ce pas, beau brun ?

Kameron pose nos verres à cet instant, la mine renfrognée.

- Si tu le dis.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? interrogeai-je Drago.

- Pas que je sache, me répond-il.

- Pas que tu saches, lui crache-t-il. Tu lui fais du rentre-dedans en le caressant et tu te demandes ce que j'ai comme problème ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

- Eh, du calme, arrête de m'agresser. Je faisais une blague à une vieille connaissance, d'accord. Et je ne t'ai, de toute façon, pas promis l'exclusivité, je ne la promets à personne.

- Ah ben, v'là le plaisir, en gros, j'ai juste le droit de me faire baiser et de te tailler des pipes. Tout le plaisir pour Monsieur, moi, t'es as rien à foutre.

- Oh, tu vas te calmer ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ce soir ? Je n'aime pas les crises de jalousie, d'autant que c'est totalement injustifié.

- Arrête tes conneries, Dray, Harry est le stéréotype de mec que tu apprécies, brun avec une belle gueule, un physique très avantageux et comble de joie, un hétéro à qui faire virer sa cuti. Ajoutons à cela qu'il a été ton ennemi pendant de nombreuses années, que tu as sûrement dû fantasmer sur son petit cul pendant ton adolescence…

- Eh, je suis là je te signale, Kameron. Et je t'assure que Drago ne s'intéresse absolument pas à moi. On s'est détesté pendant tout le Collège, il n'aurait jamais pu rêver de moi la nuit dans une position suscitant son envie. Et malgré tous tes compliments sur mon physique, je ne l'intéresse pas. Il a été mon ennemi pendant le Collège, on a grandi, mûri et on est devenus amis, ça s'arrête là. C'est avec toi qu'il sort, s'il avait voulu passer la soirée en tête-à-tête avec moi, nous ne serions pas venus te voir ici. Il avait vraiment envie de te voir. Drago, je vais te laisser que vous puissiez parler. Kameron, je suis désolé que tu me prennes pour un concurrent, je ne volerai jamais l'être aimé de quelqu'un d'autre. Je te laisse ton verre, je ramène les autres. Liam doit se demander ce que je fais et je n'aimerais pas qu'Olivier lui raconte des anecdotes de notre adolescence.

- Ok, merci. A tout de suite, Harry.

En revenant vers la table, je m'interroge. Pourquoi tout le monde pense-t-il que Drago et moi sommes amoureux ? Je ne me suis même pas officiellement reconnu comme gay qu'on me colle déjà un mec entre les pattes. A cette pensée, je rougis. Kameron et Ginny se sont-ils parlé pour nous sortir les mêmes conneries ? Liam m'accueille avec un grand sourire et me tend la main pour me faire m'asseoir à ses côtés. Il me prend ensuite le visage pour y déposer un baiser possessif.

Pendant un moment, je discute avec Olivier, prenant de ses nouvelles. J'apprends par la même occasion qu'il est gay et que cette boîte est l'un de ses terrains de jeu favoris. Je comprends ce que me disait Drago quant aux gens que je connais dont j'ignore l'orientation sexuelle. Mes yeux se dirigent vers la piste et j'essaie d'y trouver des visages connus mais l'éclairage n'est pas vraiment propice. Au bout d'une demi-heure, le blond revient, la mine renfrognée. Je l'interroge.

- Ça va s'arranger, il me prend juste la tête parce qu'il est persuadé que je m'intéresse à toi.

- Mais c'est faux. C'est pas parce que je suis brun qu'il doit penser ça sinon il faudrait qu'il se mette à suspecter tous les bruns de ton entourage et ici, montrai-je, on l'est tous.

- Oui mais toi, tu es le « Survivant », ce qui signifie dans son esprit étriqué que tu attires tout le monde. De plus, toujours selon lui, le fait que tu aies été mon ennemi pendant des années constitue un challenge trop attirant pour que je n'y succombe pas. Je le soupçonne aussi d'avoir un faible pour toi.

- Sans dec' ?

- Si on suit son raisonnement, ce serait logique puisqu'il me dit que tout le monde tombe sous ton charme.

- Tu vois que je suis un tombeur, le raillai-je.

- Oui, c'est ça. Bon, je vais aller danser un peu, dis-moi quand tu voudras rentrer.

- On vient avec toi, je dois une danse à ce jeune homme par ta faute.

Je saisis la main de Liam et l'entraîne à ma suite sur la piste.

* * *

Nous sommes rentrés finalement assez tard de la soirée. Liam voulait à tout prix que je l'accompagne chez lui mais je ne suis pas prêt pour ça. Une fellation, ok mais coucher avec un homme, je ne suis pas encore prêt ni physiquement, ni mentalement. Je ne sais même pas si cela m'attire. Je ne me suis pas encore réellement posé la question. La situation entre Drago et Kameron ne s'est pas vraiment arrangée quand le blond lui a annoncé qu'ils ne passeraient pas la nuit ensemble car il m'avait invité.

Même si nous lui avons tous deux répété que nous dormirions dans deux chambres séparées et n'étions ni l'un ni l'autre tentés de coucher ensemble, le barman n'a pas voulu nous croire. Il a demandé à Drago de le laisser tranquille et de ne revenir que quand il accepterait de s'excuser. Il est rentré énervé et nous finissons donc la soirée, même si nous sommes tous les deux crevés, allongés dans des canapés de l'un des salons du Manoir, à boire encore et toujours du Whisky Pur Feu. Navrant... Après un temps infini, Drago m'adresse enfin la parole.

- Alors comme ça, tu t'es fait tailler une pipe en plein milieu de la boîte ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi, ça s'est fait dans le feu de l'action.

- Et c'était comment alors ?

- Ben, comme on dit, une bouche est une bouche alors...

- Attends, l'expression, ce serait pas plutôt un trou est un trou ?

- Drago, m'outrageai-je, depuis quand parles-tu de la sorte ?

- Depuis que je te connais, Potter. Tu as éveillé ma vulgarité, pour le plus grand malheur de ma famille.

- Quel beau compliment.

- N'est-ce pas ? me sourit-il.

- Tu penses pouvoir arranger les choses avec Kameron ? Tu n'es pas du genre à t'excuser.

- Je pense que j'utiliserai ma langue, me répond-il, songeur.

- Pour ?

- Au choix, soit pour l'engueuler, l'embrasser, ou pour lui tailler une pipe, tout dépendra de mon humeur.

- Eh bien, espérons pour lui que tu seras de bonne humeur.

- Je verrai ça demain, pour le moment, je vais noyer mon abstinence dans l'alcool, tu m'accompagnes ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment raisonnable mais je ne vais pas te laisser boire tout seul.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, nous soutenant l'un l'autre, nous arrivons jusqu'à la chambre où je me suis changé plus tôt. J'adosse Drago au mur, le temps d'ouvrir la porte, faisant attention à ne pas faire tomber la bouteille d'alcool qu'il a tenu à emmener. Il n'y est pas allé de main morte cet abruti. J'ai cru qu'il allait vomir toutes les deux secondes tellement ce n'était pas pratique de le tenir pour monter les escaliers. Ne sachant où est sa chambre, j'ai décidé de l'emmener dans la mienne, d'autant qu'avec tout l'alcool qu'il a ingurgité, il risque de régurgiter... j'ai plutôt intérêt à le surveiller et à trouver un moyen de lui enlever la bouteille qu'il serre amoureusement contre lui. Je passe mon bras sous les siens pour le maintenir debout et l'entraîne jusqu'au lit, où je tente de le déposer en douceur. Je l'allonge sur le dos, le regarde quelques instants avant de me dire qu'il pourrait être bien de le mettre un peu plus à l'aise.

- Drago, tu devrais te déshabiller.

En réponse, le blond grogne. C'est bien ma chance. Il va falloir que je le fasse. Je m'approche donc de lui et commence à lui parler, afin de le prévenir de ce que j'allais faire.

- Drago, je vais t'enlever tes chaussures, évite de me donner un coup de pied.

Pour toute réponse, il grogne de nouveau. Allons-y, pensai-je. Je commence par ses chaussures et en profite pour lui ôter ses chaussettes. Je m'attaque ensuite à sa chemise, après l'avoir prévenu. Je défais les boutons un à un, hésitant un peu, à cause de tout l'alcool que j'ai avalé. J'en profite pour récupérer la bouteille qu'il tient encore à la main... mauvaise idée. Ayant maintenant la main libre, il en profite pour m'attraper. Je contemple son visage, indécis. Mais non, ses yeux sont bel et bien clos, il s'est endormi. Il doit rêver. Je me laisse glisser hors de ses bras et reprend ma précédente activité. Il ne me reste que quelques petits boutons, que je ne vois presque pas, à lui enlever. Je me penche plus près, pour réussir à voir quelque chose car mon état d'ébriété ne me permet plus d'avoir les idées claires. Foutu alcool mais bon, putain de soirée quand même. Je me penche donc, me rapprochant plus près de lui quand il m'attrape, me serrant contre lui comme une peluche.

- Putain, Drago... pestai-je.

Il grogne de nouveau pour toute réponse, avant de laisser échapper un soupir de contentement. Manquait plus que ça, voilà que monsieur me prend pour son doudou. Je tente de lui échapper mais, en essayant de prendre appui sur le lit, je pose ma main sur son torse et il répond au toucher avec un petit gémissement. Et merde, dans quoi me suis-je encore fourré ? J'essayais juste de le mettre à l'aise et le voilà totalement à SON aise, dans mon lit. Heureusement que Kameron n'est pas là pour me voir dans une telle position. Je suis presque allongé, couché sur le corps de Drago, corps qui semble réagir d'ailleurs à mes... mais merde, Drago, j'essaie de m'enfuir, pas de te faire un câlin. Mon corps semble lui procurer des caresses alors que je tente, non sans mal, de m'extirper de ses bras.

J'opte pour une nouvelle stratégie, je vais tenter de nous faire rouler d'un quart de tour sur le côté afin qu'il ne me lâche. J'y parviens sauf que... ma jambe se retrouve coincée sous lui. Mais p..., c'est pas vrai, j'ai vraiment pas de chance ce soir. Bon, réfléchissons, je ne peux pas partir d'un côté, sans quoi il va se retrouver au-dessus de moi et ça ne va pas vraiment m'aider, si j'essaie de le remettre sur le dos, je vais peut-être réussir à le faire pivoter suffisamment pour récupérer ma jambe. Je tente l'expérience et, miracle, ça marche. Bon, plus qu'à lui enlever sa chemise et son pantalon. Je m'attaque, de côté, cette fois, aux derniers boutons puis le redresse un peu le temps de lui enlever la chemise. Qui a mis des boutons aux manches ? Merlin, Drago, qu'est-ce que tu ne me fais pas faire ?

Quand je pensais à voir le blond, je ne pensais pas que nous allions finir le soir même dans le même lit... en tout bien, tout honneur, précisons-le. Je parviens enfin à lui retirer sa chemise, dévoilant un torse d'une couleur neige pure. Ses muscles fins transparaissent à peine mais ils sont bien là. Ma main et mon regard sont comme attirés, aimantés par cette peau. Je déglutis et, tentant de me raisonner, stoppe ma main à quelques centimètres. Quelle jolie tentation... pas étonnant que des jeunes hommes y succombent. Ma main s'arrête finalement sur sa braguette pour lui enlever son pantalon. Je défais le bouton, tant bien que mal et en profite pour baisser la braguette afin de lui retirer son pantalon. Ses hanches sont fines bien que masculines, mes doigts frôlent par inadvertance sa peau douce, il laisse échapper un nouveau gémissement de bien-être. Non, Drago, je ne te fais pas d'avance, du calme.

Bon, maintenant qu'il est dans une tenue plus... confortable pour dormir, je découvre que je me suis fait avoir. Je vais devoir partager mon lit avec Drago. Oui, je sais, je ne réalise réellement que maintenant. Et dire que nous avions promis à Kameron de ne pas le faire. Aïe. Comment vais-je pouvoir le gérer si je dors ? Je commence par soulever la couverture, tant bien que mal étant donné qu'il est dessus, pour le couvrir. Je crains que s'il ne tombe malade, cela ne me retombe dessus. Il se met lui-même sur le côté, face à la place que je vais devoir occuper dans quelques instants. Je m'assure que sa tête est suffisamment surélevée, pour éviter qu'il ne s'étouffe si jamais il vomissait sans s'en rendre compte pendant la nuit. Bon, il n'y a pas de raison, non ? Pitié, faites qu'il ne me gerbe pas dessus...

Tant qu'il ne se réveille pas, il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de danger. Je me déshabille, ne gardant, comme Drago, que mon boxer. Je passe par la salle de bains et croise mon reflet. C'est vrai que le blondinet a fait du bon travail. En retournant dans la chambre, je l'observe quelques instants. On dirait un ange endormi. Il ne devrait pas boire autant. Je me glisse lentement sous la couette, prenant place à ses côtés sans trop m'approcher, distance de sécurité oblige. Je me place sur le dos et commence à contempler le plafond en faisant le bilan de ma journée. Je me suis pris la tête avec ma femme, nous avons donc décidé de prendre un peu de recul. Elle m'a accusée de ressentir plus que de l'amitié pour Drago et, où je me trouve ? Chez lui, avec lui, dans le même lit... sans commentaire.

Après avoir discuté avec mon « compagnon » de lit, il m'a emmené dans une boîte gay où j'ai retrouvé mon obsession, Liam... entre ses yeux, sa langue et ses mains, ce mec est... une... bombe. Quand je pense que je me suis laissé sucer en plein milieu d'une boîte... la chaleur commence à se diffuser à nouveau dans mon corps. Sans m'en rendre compte, l'une de mes mains s'est déplacée sous la couette tandis que mon autre bras est venu se placer sous ma tête. Ma main trouve son objectif et s'en saisit tandis que mon esprit revit en mode automatique toute la scène. Ma main bouge au rythme où Liam faisait entrer et sortir mon sexe de sa bouche. Ma bouche laisse échapper des gémissements quasi-inaudibles comme dans la boîte.

C'était une expérience différente de tout ce que j'avais testé. Liam me regardait droit dans les yeux, le regard empli de luxure et de désir, comme si sa vie dépendait de mon plaisir. C'est une idée qui me plaît, comme si la fellation n'était pas qu'un simple préliminaire en soi mais qu'il était un acte sexuel à part entière. Cela fait peut-être partie des différences qu'il existe entre les hétéros et les homos. Il faudra que je demande à Drago à l'occasion. Ma main continue à s'activer sur mon membre, comme si elle était autonome et ma bouche déverse des gémissements de plus en plus audibles, à mesure que mon corps lâche prise. Mon esprit passe au ralenti la scène avec Liam, en décortiquant chaque partie, chaque parcelle, chaque coup de langue, chaque lueur dans son regard. Hum, ce que cette expérience a été délicieuse. Je me lèche inconsciemment les lèvres, laissant échapper un soupir de ravissement.

Mes hanches entrent dans la partie et poussent ma verge plus fortement dans ma main. Mes yeux se ferment de plaisir et mon esprit rejoint enfin mon corps quelques secondes avant ma jouissance. Alors que je tente de reprendre mes esprits, ma main continuant un léger va-et-vient, un son me parvient. C'est une voix, SA voix...

- Harry.


	7. Fantasmes

**RAR**

K : Oui, tu as raison, on ne voit pas encore beaucoup leurs enfants, en même temps, James a deux ans, Albus et Scorpius viennent de naître donc ils ne s'occupent pas encore beaucoup d'eux. Ils en deviendront plus proches par la suite, je ne l'avais pas oublié, juste omis vu leur âge. J'avoue que, pour le moment, leur comportement paternel n'a pas été mis en valeur mais crois-moi, dans une suite, pas si lointaine, ils te montreront quels pères ils sont. J'avoue, tu as raison sur le second point, où me suis-je trahie ? J'ai fait exprès de semer des miettes de pain mais ce n'était absolument pas prévu au début. Encore une fois, mes personnages n'en font qu'à leur tête. Merci de ta review, tu es très perspicace, je ne devrais pas laisser autant d'indices à l'avenir…

* * *

**Semaine des défis** : j'ai demandé à mes bêtas, toutes, de me trouver un défi après que Vitalia m'ait piqué l'ordi et m'ait ajouté des conneries à mon chapitre. Du coup, j'ai décidé de prendre le défi et j'en ai demandé d'autres. Donc je les ai regardés et j'ai décidé de commencer par un facile soumis par **donnaqueenly « faire donner l'envie aux lectrices d'être à la place d'une tartine que Drago va manger ».**

* * *

Bon, je sais, vous allez me dire, elle abuse, elle dit qu'elle a commencé son chapitre et nous le sert avec près d'un mois de retard. Je dois avouer que ce dernier mois a été un peu galère, après une semaine bloquée au lit où j'ai pu lire 3 bouquins (pas le droit et pas la possibilité de m'asseoir pour écrire, de toute façon, il valait mieux éviter, la codéine me shootait en permanence), j'ai repris mon stage avec 3 rapports de potes à corriger, plus un devoir, correction + mise en page, plus le chapitre de donnaqueenly à corriger et là, je devrais être en train de relire le prochain chapitre de EliH mais je le garde pour ce soir.

A l'avenir, je vais essayer de tenir un rythme de publication de 2 semaines donc 2 chapitres par mois. Si vous avez un chapitre plus tôt, tant mieux, ça voudra dire que j'ai bien avancé sinon, il vous faudra attendre 2 semaines, d'autant que ma bêta-correctrice est très chargée avec ses études.

Bon, après tout ce blabla inutile mais nécessaire, je vous laisse lire. Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews, n'hésitez pas à me dire si j'ai réussi le défi et si j'ai réussi à vous émoustiller.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Fantasmes

Un son susurré, pas plus qu'un murmure mais qui me fait immédiatement redescendre sur Terre. Je tourne le regard vers lui et découvre, avec soulagement, qu'il a toujours les yeux fermés. Il dort mais semble faire un rêve. Je saisis ma baguette, posée sur la table de nuit pour me nettoyer, je remets à la hâte mon boxer et reprends mon observation. Il bouge, de façon désorganisée, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Je tends la main vers lui et lui touche l'épaule dans un élan de réconfort. Il gémit de contentement et bouge dans ma direction.

J'hésite pendant de longues secondes puis reprends mon toucher, le transformant en caresses. Je suis immédiatement remercié par une suite de gémissements et de soupirs. Je suis totalement fou, il va me tuer. Oh et puis merde, s'il se réveille, je lui inventerai un mensonge, de toute façon, il a trop bu, il ne se réveillera pas. Ma main continue donc sa progression, passant de son omoplate à sa clavicule. Sa peau est très douce. Je baisse la couette jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à ses hanches, me laissant un plein espace de jeu à ma portée.

Ceci n'est qu'une expérience, me répétai-je en boucle. Il n'y aura pas de conséquence, je ne lui dirai jamais et ce sera comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Après tout, il ne devrait pas m'encourager en faisant sortir de sa bouche des sons aussi envoûtants. Je me repositionne face à lui, de façon à libérer ma seconde main. Je vérifie son visage, ses traits sont toujours aussi détendus. Il dort. Mes mains se placent de chaque côté, sur ses clavicules et commencent à descendre.

Ma lente inspection commence. Ce corps, si semblable au mien, si offert me donne des envies de découverte. Je me prends pour un explorateur gravissant l'Everest. Enfin, plutôt un explorateur qui descendrait l'Everest. Mes doigts sillonnent le long de son torse, s'approchant dangereusement de ses tétons.

J'ai peur de le réveiller si je les touche mais mon envie l'emporte. Ils pointent vers moi et ses gémissements sont comme une douce supplique. Mon pouce et mon index viennent se poser sur l'un d'eux et le serrent tendrement. Son corps réagit et se tend une milliseconde avant qu'un gémissement ne passe ses lèvres.

Je suis fou mais j'en ai envie. Après avoir testé l'effet que ce pincement lui fait sur l'autre, j'approche ma tête de son torse. Il émane de son corps une certaine chaleur ainsi qu'un doux parfum mêlé à l'odeur d'alcool.

Je me lèche les lèvres d'envie et ma tête va à son encontre sans que je ne puisse la stopper. Mes lèvres entourent le petit bout de chair et je le touche du bout de ma langue. Hum, délicieux. Je me mets à gémir et la chaleur m'envahit de nouveau. J'alterne coups de langue et succions sur ses deux tétons.

Je m'éloigne enfin, découvrant à nouveau son visage, déformé par le plaisir. Je me relève un peu et saisis la bouteille que je lui ai confisqué quelque temps auparavant. Il va me falloir du courage mais, au moment où je m'apprête à boire au goulot, il se tourne et m'offre son dos. Et merde.

Je referme la bouteille et me laisse retomber sur le lit. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Mais je suis plus que pervers… Je crois que j'ai besoin de dormir, de me reposer, de mettre mes idées au clair. Je recommence à fixer le plafond avant de tourner mon regard vers le corps à mes côtés. Drago Malfoy, je suis dans un lit avec Drago Malfoy.

Si l'on m'avait dit cela pendant les années Poudlard, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Maintenant, nous sommes amis, j'aime même à croire que nous sommes de très bons amis. Mes hormones se calment progressivement. Son dos est magnifique, à la fois musclé et fin. Son dos est aussi pâle que la lune. Cela m'intrigue. Je ne veux pas le toucher, il a arrêté de gémir, je ne vais pas me laisser retenter par ces bruits excitants. Je me décide donc à lui tourner le dos pour trouver enfin le sommeil.

Quand je me réveille quelques heures après, un mal de crâne carabiné m'envahit. En voulant me redresser afin de regarder l'heure, je sens un poids me retenir. Mes yeux s'ouvrent à nouveau et se dirigent vers l'obstacle. J'écarquille grand les yeux, j'ai deux obstacles, la tête de Drago au creux de mon épaule et son bras sur mon torse.

Moi qui ne voulais plus le toucher, qui m'en voulais tout à l'heure d'avoir abusé de ce corps, ce corps est collé contre le mien, blotti et ne semble pas vouloir en bouger. En même temps, qui suis-je pour oser le réveiller, d'autant qu'une douce chaleur émane de son corps et me réchauffe. Non, définitivement, je ne le réveillerai pas.

Ma main libre se lève et vient jouer avec les petites mèches blondes qui me cachent la vue. Elles sont d'une douceur. J'essaie d'être le plus délicat possible afin de ne pas le réveiller mais au lieu de ça, il se colle encore plus contre mon corps. Ma main s'immobilise dans les airs, surtout ne pas le réveiller. Mes pensées se mettent à divaguer.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que je dors avec quelqu'un, je suis marié à Ginny mais... c'est la première fois que je me sens aussi tranquille, aussi confiant, aussi détendu. Est-ce dû au fait qu'il s'agisse d'un homme ? Comme si cela avait un rapport avec le fait que je puisse, tout autant que l'autre, protéger et être protégé ? Je crois que cette sensation me plaît.

En tant qu'ancien Survivant, j'apprécierais qu'on ne compte plus constamment sur moi, excepté ma femme et mes enfants, c'est évident. Mais ne plus être le seul à prendre des décisions, ne plus voir les gens sans cesse se référer à moi pour une chose ou une autre, ça, ce serait fantastique. Je ferme les yeux et, dans un demi-sommeil, j'imagine quelle pourrait être ma vie auprès d'un homme, la découverte de son corps, les baisers langoureux ou bestiaux, le... sexe, la vie à deux.

Je commence à ressentir une chaleur se propager dans mes veines. J'ouvre de nouveau les yeux pour contempler son visage. Comment serait une vie avec lui ? Mes yeux se referment et je m'imagine comment pourrait se passer mon quotidien avec Drago.

Me réveiller avec son corps collé au mien, une douche à deux, des baisers amoureux qui laisseraient passer notre envie mutuelle de l'autre, notre travail l'un avec l'autre, à prendre soin de l'autre pour éviter qu'il arrive quelque chose de grave, le retour le soir dans notre chez-nous, pas dans un grand manoir froid, plutôt dans une petite maison à la campagne, loin de Londres, loin de la presse, avec mes enfants, avec son enfant... et le soir, après que toute la petite famille soit couchée, se retrouver dans un lit et s'unir, encore et encore avec lui, avec ce corps si désirable...

- Harry ?

J'ouvre les yeux et tombe sur un regard anthracite, encore un peu voilé.

- Salut Drago.

Il regarde autour de lui et se redresse à la hâte.

- Excuse-moi.

- De quoi ?

- De m'être servi de toi comme oreiller.

- Y'a pas de mal, t'inquiète. Tu me tenais chaud.

- Aïe, ma tête.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû picoler autant hier soir.

- Ta gueule, Potter, me répond-il en fouillant dans la table de nuit, avant de grogner.

Je le regarde avec interrogation.

- Je n'ai pas de potion anti-gueule de bois ici.

- Désolé, je ne savais pas où était ta chambre, je t'ai amené dans la seule que je connaissais.

- Pas de souci, tu as bien fait. Pixy, appelle-t-il.

Un elfe de maison apparaît.

- Pourrais-tu me ramener... deux fioles de potions anti-gueule de bois ?

- Bien, maître, dit l'elfe avant de disparaître dans un bruit sourd.

- Merci, Drago.

- Je t'en prie, je te dois bien ça, tu ne m'as pas laissé dormir dans mon canapé. Mon dos te remercie. Mais...

L'elfe réapparaît et tend les fioles à son maître. Drago m'en tend une et nous les vidons cul-sec.

Il se regarde.

- Comment ? Comment se fait-il que je sois en boxer ? Pitié, Potter, dis-moi que je ne t'ai pas sauté dessus, bourré.

- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, dis-je en baissant légèrement la tête. Je t'ai juste déshabillé pour que tu sois plus à ton aise.

- Ouf, je m'en serais voulu si j'avais détruit notre amitié pour un truc dont je ne me serais même pas souvenu.

- Tu ne t'en serais même pas voulu par rapport à Kameron ? Tu semblais pourtant affecté hier soir parce qu'il te faisait la tête.

- Ben, tu sais, lui ou un autre, tant que je n'ai pas de sentiment, je m'en fiche un peu. C'est surtout que j'aurai bien aimé m'envoyer en l'air...

- Merde, je t'ai dérangé alors...

- Harry, arrête les conneries, tu ne me déranges pas. On passe notre temps à se prendre la tête avec Kameron, pour une raison ou pour une autre. C'est juste qu'Olivier m'avait un peu émoustillé en me parlant de Liam qui te faisait une fellation et je n'aurais pas été contre ce genre de gourmandise.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Oui et pour te le prouver, je te kidnappe toute la semaine. Une semaine de vacances me fera le plus grand bien. Et je vais pouvoir m'occuper de toi, tu vas avoir droit à la totale, relooking, soins du corps, coiffeur et tout le tremblement.

- Merlin, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?

- Tu le mérites, Harry, te faire chouchouter un peu ne te fera pas de mal. C'est pas comme si cela t'arrivait très souvent. Détrompe-moi mais Ginny ne prend pas vraiment soin de toi ces derniers temps, entre les bébés et tes absences dues au boulot. Et si l'on fait abstraction de vos retrouvailles, quand avez-vous été intimes pour la dernière fois ?

Je dois bien avouer que sur ce coup-là, il n'a pas tort. Les disputes s'enchaînent avec Ginny depuis l'arrivée de James et encore plus depuis la naissance d'Albus-Severus. Mais n'était-ce pas logique que l'arrivée d'un ou de plusieurs enfants ne perturbe un couple ?

- Ok, je suis partant, lui souriai-je en lui tendant la main. Mais sache que je suis presque sûr que tu vas craquer avant la fin de la semaine.

- Oh non, mon beau, c'est toi qui vas craquer. Je te rappelle le programme : shopping, esthéticienne et surtout, surtout COIFFEUR.

- Oups… euh, tu sais, Drago… je… je crois que je viens de me souvenir que…

- Non, non, non, jeune homme. Cette semaine, tu m'appartiens.

Je pique un fard en entendant l'expression, des flashes de mes agissements de la veille me reviennent en mémoire.

- Pourquoi rougis-tu ?

Merde, moi qui voulais être discret.

- Euh, non rien. Ça me fait juste bizarre de me dire que pendant une semaine, je vais pouvoir profiter sans m'en faire pour ma femme ou mes enfants.

- Je vais prendre grand soin de toi et… si tu es gentil et docile, je t'emmènerai voir Liam.

Liam… Un plan commence à prendre forme dans mon esprit torturé par mes frasques de la veille. Cette semaine allait me servir de test. Il va falloir que je ruse, je veux découvrir les points communs et les différences d'une vie de couple avec un homme. D'ici la fin de cette semaine de vacances, il fallait que je sois sûr. Je ne veux pas rester avec Ginny uniquement parce qu'elle est la mère de mes enfants. Depuis hier soir et malgré le fait que j'étais alcoolisé, j'ai pu faire un premier bilan de la soirée. Liam m'a fait plus d'effet avec une simple fellation que ma dernière relation sexuelle avec ma femme et ce, après un mois d'abstinence. La peau de Drago est tellement douce, tellement attirante, plus que ne l'est actuellement Ginny pour moi. Durant ce mois passé presque 24h sur 24 avec Drago, le sexe ne m'avait pas manqué, sa seule présence m'avait comblé. Même maintenant alors que Drago me tourne le dos et que je contemple son fessier moulé dans ce boxer, je me sens en paix. Etrange.

Après une douche longue, je rejoins Drago dans la cuisine. Merci à l'elfe de maison de m'avoir attendu devant la chambre. En entrant, je découvre un Drago, vêtu d'un jean… J'avale ma salive avec difficulté. Beaucoup trop moulant pour que ce soit légal. Alors que je me rappelle enfin comment on respire, j'avance dans la cuisine et prends place en face de lui.

- Drago, je peux te poser une question, lui demandai-je en me servant une tasse de thé.

- Je t'écoute, me répond-il en étalant de la marmelade sur un toast.

- Pourquoi tu portes des vêtements moldus ?

- Ah, tu as remarqué.

Difficile de faire autrement, pensai-je.

- En tant que Sang-pur, tu ne devrais pas porter des vêtements sorciers ?

- J'en porte tout le temps au boulot mais quand je rentre chez moi ou le week-end, j'exhibe ma superbe garde-robe. Dans le monde sorcier, la mode n'est pas aussi développée que dans le monde moldu. Je fais mon shopping sur Bond Street mais avec toi, je pense plutôt que nous irons à Oxford Street. J'aime bien les deux, tout dépend de qui je veux séduire. Avoue que danser avec une robe de sorcier n'est pas très sexy. Je suis un séducteur, Harry, je veux que l'on me regarde. Ma tenue le prouve non ?

- A merveille, laissai-je échapper dans un murmure, qu'il entendit malheureusement.

Le blond sourit franchement et commence à se lécher les doigts sur lesquels semble subsister de la marmelade. Puis il se saisit de son toast et l'observe sous tous les angles, semblant vérifier que la confiture est bien de la même épaisseur partout. Puis, se léchant la lèvre inférieure, comme il se lécherait les babines d'envie, il approche la tartine de sa bouche.

Un petit bout de langue trop coquin vient toucher tendrement la substance orangée pour retourner se cacher aussi vite dans son antre chaud. Avec un petit soupir de contentement, il détache un petit morceau de pain avec le bout de ses doigts et l'amène à sa bouche. Il clôt à demi ses yeux et une image de luxure m'envahit. Drago trône sur sa chaise, le dos appuyé contre le dossier, la tête légèrement penchée en arrière. Ses yeux mi-clos, sa langue pointant légèrement à l'extérieur de la bouche, une main en l'air retenant la source de satisfaction : le toast à la marmelade.

Je me fige, je fixe la tartine des yeux et me dis que Kameron a de la chance… que ne donnerais-je pas pour être à la place de ce morceau de pain, de ce vulgaire bout de pain qu'il chérit. A voir ce petit bout de langue entrer et sortir de cette bouche exquise, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il peut être capable avec une gourmandise dans un lit. Je me prends de nouveau à rêver. Je ferme à mon tour les yeux et me repais des sensations de cette nuit. Hum, il va vraiment falloir que je voie Liam. Cette idée me fait rouvrir les yeux. Il faut que je monte un plan bien ficelé mais d'abord, il faut que je finisse de déjeuner, si possible et que je me repose un peu. Ce connard joue avec mes nerfs, mon pauvre petit cœur pourrait ne pas y survivre.

- Tu ne manges pas, me demande-t-il en rouvrant les yeux.

- Euh, si, si, je pensais, c'est tout.

- A Liam ?

- Oui, oui, lui sortai-je, un peu trop vite pour être crédible mais peu importe.

- Après le petit-déjeuner, on essayera de trouver ton style pour me faciliter la tâche la semaine prochaine.

- Tu comptes me faire passer la journée dans ta garde-robe digne des plus grands... sérieux ? On est dimanche, Drago !

- Pas de repos pour les braves, Harry. Il va me falloir beaucoup de courage pour te relooker sans en perdre la tête.

Je fronce les sourcils.

- Non, pas en perdre la tête d'extase, Potter, plutôt l'inverse. Je me souviens de ce que tu portais à Poudlard et j'ai vu ce que ta femme te laisse porter pour aller travailler. Je sens qu'à notre retour de vacances, si j'arrive à bien faire ce en quoi j'excelle, il y aura une nouvelle vague de groupies autour de toi.

- Chouette, c'est vrai que cela me manquait, soupirai-je.

- Liam ne pourra pas te résister la prochaine fois qu'il te verra.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'ai envie de ça ?

- Tu n'as pas fui quand il t'a fait une fellation. Un pur hétéro ne se serait même pas laissé enlever le pantalon. Tu es grillé.

Deux heures plus tard, nous étions ENCORE dans sa garde-robe. Je me tiens dans un coin de cette immense pièce, torse nu, uniquement vêtu de mon boxer. J'en ai eu marre de m'habiller et de me déshabiller toutes les deux minutes.

- Au fait, me demande Drago, tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à m'emmener dans ta chambre hier soir ? J'étais tellement out que j'ai rien senti.

- Je dois t'avouer que l'escalier a un peu posé problème mais dès que je t'ai posé dans le lit, tu t'es montré assez docile.

Je pique de nouveau un fard.

- Docile ?

- Euh, oui...

- Potter, dis-moi tout.

- C'est juste que... quand j'ai voulu te déshabiller, tu as...

- J'ai quoi ?

- Tu m'as pris pour une peluche ?

- Une quoi ? me demande-t-il, en sortant la tête des vêtements.

- Tu sais, une peluche. Quand j'ai voulu te déshabiller, tu m'as serré dans tes bras et j'ai dû nous faire rouler sur le lit pour que...

- QUOI ?

Cette voix masculine n'appartient pas à Drago, c'est celle de... Kameron.

* * *

Infos de dernière minute : j'en suis déjà à la moitié du chapitre 8. Je pense que pour vous remercier, je vous le publierai la semaine prochaine.


	8. Drago prend les choses en main

Merci à toutes mes bêtas d'avoir répondu aussi rapidement que ce soit pour la relecture ou la correction, vous êtes toutes extras. Un merci tout particulier à Maartha qui l'a corrigé hier soir après 6 heures d'examen.

Chose promise, chose due, je vous livre le nouveau chapitre au bout d'une semaine. Je dois avouer que j'ai écrit ce chapitre assez vite et que j'espère faire pareil pour le prochain pour enfin avoir cette avance que je veux.

Autre chose : j'ai pris goût au défi et vous propose donc de m'en lancer un. J'essaierai de les intégrer le plus possible tant que vous ne me demandez pas de tuer l'un de mes personnages et que cela ne nuit pas à la fin.

Merci à tou(te)s pour vos reviews et j'espère que vous aimerez aussi ce chapitre et que vous me laisserez une review avec, peut-être un défi.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Drago prend les choses en main.

- Kameron ? nous écrions-nous, dans un bel ensemble.

Kameron s'approche dangereusement de moi et lève le poing. Aïe, je sens que je vais avoir mal. Mais de toute façon, ma baguette est restée dans la chambre de Drago.

- Arrête Kameron, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, tente le blond.

Bien tenté sauf que c'est l'excuse la plus utilisée de la Création et que ce n'est généralement qu'une excuse. Bon, ok, dans notre cas, c'est au trois quarts vrai. Drago n'a rien à se reprocher, tout est de ma faute.

Le brun se fige cependant. Je recule de quelques pas et me rapproche sans m'en rendre de Drago, ce que n'a visiblement pas loupé la furie.

- Tu cours te protéger dans ses jupes, Potter, me crache-t-il.

- Je..., murmurai-je.

- Harry, tais-toi, je vais régler ça. Rhabille-toi et va m'attendre dans le salon, je te rejoins dès que possible.

- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

- A tout de suite, Harry.

POV Drago

Harry sort de la pièce, à contrecœur, visiblement. Il n'a pas l'air convaincu de pouvoir me laisser seul avec mon flirt. Quand j'entends la porte de la chambre se refermer, je reporte mon regard sur Kameron qui fulmine.

- Kameron, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas tes crises de jalousie. Harry est un ami, rien d'autre qu'un ami qui a besoin de mon soutien en ce moment. Fais-moi confiance.

- Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance alors que tu ne me considères que comme un flirt ?

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Parce que tu ne serais pas capable de quitter ta femme pour moi.

- Je ne serais capable de quitter ma femme pour aucun homme. Je ne ferais pas ça à mon fils. J'aime le sexe avec les hommes mais je ne veux pas faire ma vie avec l'un d'entre eux.

- Même pas avec Harry Potter ? me crache-t-il avec dédain.

- Tu veux bien arrêter de te focaliser sur lui ? Il veut se faire Liam, pas moi.

- Et toi ? Toi, tu le veux dans ton lit, comme cette nuit ? Tu m'avais promis que vous ne dormiriez pas ensemble !

- Je te l'avais promis avant de boire à outrance. Harry a eu la gentillesse de me faire dormir dans un lit et non pas sur le canapé. Il ne connaissait pas ma chambre, il m'a donc laissé dormir avec lui, ça s'arrête là. Je dormais avant même de toucher le matelas et quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, je suis parti.

- Tu n'as rien tenté ?

- J'étais K.O., j'ai dû prendre une potion anti-gueule de bois ce matin tellement j'avais bu.

- Et lui ? Il n'a rien tenté ?

- A part me déshabiller pour que je sois à l'aise mais il m'a laissé mon boxer. Je ne porte aucune trace d'abus sexuel, suçon ou marque de griffure donc je suppose que, tout naturellement, il a dû dormir. En même temps, lui aussi avait beaucoup bu. Il a été un vrai gentleman.

- Tu en es sûr ? Je te sens différent.

- On sort ensemble depuis plusieurs mois, à vrai dire, tu es le mec que j'ai gardé le plus longtemps pour le moment, peut-être que ce que je ressens pour toi est différent parce que tu ne ressens plus toi-même les mêmes choses pour moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu sembles vouloir quelque chose de plus sérieux alors que moi, je n'ai jamais voulu autre chose avec toi que du sexe. Si nos avis divergent à ce point sur notre relation, peut-être est-ce le moment de rompre ?

- Et te laisser le champ libre pour te taper Potter ? Hors de question !

- COMBIEN DE FOIS vais-je devoir te répéter qu'il n'y a rien entre Harry et moi ?

- Prouve-le !

- Comment ?

- Couche avec moi. Maintenant. Alors qu'Harry est ici, sous le même toit.

- Tu es ridicule, je ne ferais pas ça alors que j'ai un invité.

- Soit tu me le prouves, soit je m'arrange pour parler à ta femme de toutes tes aventures.

- Du chantage ? Je te pensais plus intelligent que ça.

- Je suis trop énervé pour me montrer intelligent.

- Ok, d'accord, retourne-toi.

- Quoi ?

- Tu veux que je te prenne, c'est bien ça, tonnai-je.

Je me rapproche de lui tout en prononçant cette phrase.

- Mais... euh, ce n'est...

- Soit tu te retournes et je te prends, soit tu te casses immédiatement. A prendre ou à laisser.

- Je n'aime pas que l'on fasse ça quand tu es énervé.

- C'est toi qui m'as énervé. Alors à prendre ou à laisser.

- Ok, je prends, vive le romantisme.

- C'est toi qui me forces à être comme ça.

- Non, c'est toi.

Je me colle à lui et l'embrasse, doucement tout d'abord, comme pour le provoquer.

- Visiblement, je dois me faire pardonner une chose que je n'ai pas faite, lui susurrai-je à l'oreille pour l'appâter.

Me sentant bien dans cette étreinte, je me détends et décide de lui donner ce pour quoi il est venu.

- Tu as pris la potion ? lui demandai-je au creux de l'oreille.

- J'y ai pas vraiment pensé, s'excuse-t-il.

- Tu viens chez moi dans l'intention de coucher avec moi et tu ne prends même pas de potion de protection.

- Je ne couche avec personne d'autre, moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? Ne me sors pas encore l'excuse comme quoi je te trompe, s'il te plaît. Je viens de te dire que je n'avais rien fait avec Harry.

- Alors pourquoi prendre cette potion ?

- Parce qu'elle nous protège tous les deux. Je la prends tous les jours et j'aimerai au moins que tu prennes la tienne quand tu comptes coucher avec moi. Je t'en ai donné un stock. Toi et moi, ça a beau n'être que pour le cul, je prends plaisir à passer du temps avec toi, sans quoi je mettrais n'importe qui dans mon lit pour m'occuper.

- Donc il y a encore quelques petites choses en moi qui te plaisent.

- Hum, possible, glissai-je au creux de son oreille avant de m'écarter légèrement pour le jauger. Il est possible que j'apprécie tes lèvres, surtout quand elles se posent sur certains endroits sensibles de mon corps. Il est possible que j'aime tes mains fortes car j'aime que tu me plaques contre un mur.

En disant ces mots, je lui prends les mains pour les placer sur mes fesses. Je reprends la parole.

- Il y a aussi ton torse musclé que j'aime bien torturer, tes cuisses fermes, tes mollets...

- Et rien à dire sur mon sexe puissant ?

- Je le gardais pour la fin. Je voulais l'honorer plus en geste qu'en paroles, lui lançai-je en posant mes mains sur son entrejambes.

- Voilà qui est mieux.

Je le pousse en dehors de la pièce pour l'amener jusqu'à mon lit. Chemin faisant, ses vêtements ont disparu, laissant place à une peau assez pâle. J'admire son corps et me lèche les lèvres à la vue du mets tant convoité. Son sexe s'érige, gonflé de fierté vers moi. En une seconde, je bondis sur lui, lui dévorant presque les lèvres de baisers ravageurs. Puis, dans mon élan, son cou fait les frais de ces mêmes baisers, y apposant ma marque, non pas de possession sentimentale mais de possession animale. Je veux ce corps, je me veux en lui, je veux sentir ses chairs étroites m'envelopper. Je veux ne faire qu'un avec cet homme, je veux du sexe pur pour me détendre, pour affronter cette semaine avec Potter. Car oui, cette semaine va être éprouvante. Je vais passer un maximum de temps avec lui, le relooker, le rendre irrésistible et je ne vais pas devoir succomber à ce charme révélé. Je ne devrai pas me laisser succomber à ma propre création. Harry va être mon chef-d'œuvre. J'avoue que ce n'est pas pour Ginny que je le fais mais plutôt pour le plaisir de mes yeux et, accessoirement, qu'il arrête de faire tache à mes côtés quand nous sommes en mission.

Mes lèvres continuent leur descente quand je me souviens soudain d'une chose. La potion. Comment vais-je arriver à lui faire prendre cette foutue potion sans passer pour un salaud ?

- Kameron ?

- Hum, gémit-il.

- Je... est-ce que... tu peux prendre la potion, s'il te plaît ? Que l'on passe aux choses... sérieuses.

Il grogne un peu mais me tend la main. J'ouvre le tiroir de la table de nuit et la lui donne. Il l'avale avec une grimace et jette la fiole à l'autre bout du lit.

- On peut continuer ? me demande-t-il, un air de déception dans la voix.

- Avec plaisir.

Je lui attrape les lèvres des miennes et le récompense d'un baiser fougueux avant de me fixer sur une cible encore plus intéressante. A l'attaque ! Mes mains prennent les devants et s'aventurent vers mon but avant que ma bouche n'en prenne possession elle-même. Je commence par l'avaler goulûment et au bout de quelques va-et-vient, me décide à aller le titiller un peu en alternant gorge profonde et petits coups de langue. Kameron est plutôt bien monté mais son atout majeur réside dans la largeur de son membre, qui me fait fondre, surtout quand il... enfin bref, passons.

J'ai mieux à faire que de penser là, tout de suite. Il faut que je pense à mon plaisir, un peu au sien aussi j'avoue. Il cambre de plus en plus son dos, semblant en vouloir encore plus. C'est le signal, il est sur le point de jouir. Ne souhaitant pas écourter cette séance, je stoppe net toute activité et retire délicatement ma bouche, prenant soin de ne pas toucher à l'imposante présence. L'une de mes mains se dirige à nouveau vers le tiroir pour en ressortir le sésame qui va m'ouvrir les portes du plaisir, à savoir le lubrifiant. J'en étale sur trois de mes doigts et laisse le flacon à proximité pour la suite des événements.

Kameron a beau avoir l'habitude d'être le passif, je mets un point d'honneur, presque à chaque fois, à le préparer méticuleusement. Même si je dois bien avouer que je passe de moins en moins de temps à le préparer puisqu'il se détend vite. Je lui écarte délicatement les jambes, me place entre et délicatement positionne l'un de mes doigts lubrifiés devant son entrée. De l'autre main, je saisis sa hampe un peu moins tendue depuis que je l'ai abandonnée.

Elle reprend presque immédiatement de la vigueur quand j'y imprime un va-et-vient aérien, ne souhaitant pas le faire jouir, juste le détendre. Mon doigt entreprend la pénétration que je veux lente pour cette première intrusion. Je l'enfonce progressivement le plus possible, cherchant déjà sa prostate. Quand je l'entends gémir de contentement, j'opte pour y ajouter le second. Il se contracte légèrement, gardant prisonnier en lui mes doigts. Puis, lorsqu'il se relâche, je reprends mon « inspection », alternant profondeur et mouvements de ciseaux. Le dernier doigt se fait une place assez rapidement, Kameron me suppliant dans ses mouvements.

Je pense qu'il est prêt à me recevoir. Je retire délicatement mes doigts salutaires et enlève à la hâte pantalon et boxer, tant pis pour le haut. Pendant que je me libérais de mes entraves, ma « victime » a placé un coussin au niveau de ses reins. Ce sera donc la position du missionnaire. Parfois c'est lui qui choisit, parfois moi, le tout étant de ressentir le maximum de sensations. Ma queue me fait mal tant elle est tendue.

Je lui assène quelques va-et-vient rapides pour y appliquer le lubrifiant. Je saisis ensuite les hanches de Kameron et les rapproche de mon sexe suintant de désir. J'enfonce délicatement mon gland et m'arrête quelques instants, le temps de voir s'il supporte la douleur puis, ne voyant ni crispation ni larme sur son visage, je me décide à entrer lentement mais sûrement en lui. Une fois totalement en lui, je laisse échapper un soupir de bien-être. J'attends son signal pour me déchaîner, frustré. Cette attente me fait toujours le même effet.

Je suis là, ancré en lui profondément, étroitement maintenu dans son fourreau d'une chaleur à couper le souffle. Je suis bien, à ma place. Je me sens également frustré au plus haut point. Mes hanches s'impatientent de ces mouvements souples et répétés qui me mèneront à un orgasme certain. Alors que je me perds dans mes pensées, évitant de trop me focaliser sur cette sensation délicieuse, Kameron amorce un premier coup de reins, m'exhortant à davantage de sauvagerie.

Le signal donné, je mets mon esprit et mes pensées au rebut et, saisissant ses jambes, je les pose sans douceur sur mes épaules, m'assurant une vue plus qu'excitante et une profondeur de mouvement optimum. Après deux ou trois allers-retours de chauffe, histoire de reprendre mes marques, j'entreprends de pilonner cet importun pour le punir de la scène qu'il m'a faite devant mon invité. Mes mains emprisonnent ses chevilles, glissant légèrement à cause de la sueur qui commence à perler. Mes coups de reins sont rapides et fluides, le lubrifiant est efficace.

Je m'enfonce chaque fois profondément en lui, cherchant le point qui le fera arriver au septième ciel. Après quelques coups, alors que je lui ai pris les pieds pour les coller à mon torse, il interrompt brutalement son gémissement et hoquette. Je pense avoir trouvé son point G. Est-ce que je le mets au supplice dès maintenant au risque de voir notre petite danse écourtée ou me fais-je plaisir à moi d'abord ? Mes coups de reins s'amplifient, mes mains continuent de glisser sur ses chevilles, je resserre mon étreinte en remontant les mains sur ses genoux.

Cette position m'épuise. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi et ma prise m'échappe. Il faut que je change. Je me retire brutalement, sans le prévenir, le saisis contre moi pour le relever avant de le retourner sans ménagement et de le pousser sur le lit. Kameron ne s'offusque même pas de mon comportement, je crois qu'il a pris l'habitude de mes changements soudains. Il se réceptionne donc à quatre pattes, m'offrant son magnifique postérieur et je ne peux m'empêcher de faire passer ma langue sur mes lèvres en signe de désir.

Pour m'aguicher un peu plus, le brun remue sensuellement les hanches, semblant me supplier de revenir le faire mien. J'accède à sa requête silencieuse et viens me coller à lui, m'enfonçant directement dans son cul si étroit. Je place ensuite mes bras autour de son torse, le forçant à venir maximiser notre union. L'une de mes mains se libère alors pour infliger un lent va-et-vient à son sexe redevenu mou, contrastant avec les puissants coups que je lui assène sans interruption. Sa verge réagit vite à mon traitement et nos gémissements rivalisent de décibels.

Finalement, plus il prend son pied, plus je prends le mien. Ses gémissements, petits cris et autres soupirs me contentent d'allégresse et me donnent envie de toujours me surpasser. Ma main sur sa hampe, ayant rattrapé mes coups de reins, s'acharne à le mener au bout de sa jouissance. Les signes avant-coureurs de sa délivrance décuplent mon envie et mes coups de reins, comme mes allers-retours sur son membre se font erratiques. Je m'enfonce le plus possible en lui afin que, quand il jouira et se contractera, ma semence puisse gicler au plus profond de son être.

Son corps se colle brusquement au mien, comme s'il était saisi de convulsions et il se met à jouir, longuement, en jets puissants alors que ma main lui assène les derniers sacrements. La contraction de ses muscles fessiers est telle que je ne tarde pas non plus à me déverser en lui, appuyant fermement ses hanches contre les miennes. Puis je m'écroule, terrassé par l'orgasme puissant. Je m'écrase sur lui, nous affalant sur le lit, mon sexe toujours prisonnier de ses soubresauts.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ayant retrouvé mon souffle et mes esprits, je file rapidement sous la douche, le laissant sur le lit, à moitié endormi. Sous la douche, je retrouve mes esprits et fais le point sur ce qu'il vient de se passer. J'étais tranquillement avec Harry, jouant à lui faire essayer des tenues dont j'étais sûr qu'elles ne lui iraient pas quand Kameron avait débarqué sans crier gare. Oui, c'est sûr, je lui ai permis de me rejoindre quand il le souhaitait mais là, il est vraiment tombé au mauvais moment. Quand on sait de quoi on parlait avec Harry, c'était totalement innocent mais pris hors contexte, cela pouvait être mal interprété.

J'ai donc dû me sacrifier pour la paix... enfin, sacrifier, sacrifier, j'en avais envie depuis hier soir, depuis qu'Olivier nous avait fait part de la gourmandise que Liam avait offerte à Harry. J'avais envie d'une queue, bien lourde, bien massive dans ma bouche. Que voulez-vous, les hommes me font plus d'effet que les femmes... Et dire qu'Harry m'attend depuis tout ce temps... je fais vraiment un mauvais hôte... et ça, ce n'est vraiment pas digne d'un Malfoy. Je souris à ce vieil adage. Je finis rapidement de me laver et sors, une serviette joliment drapée autour de ma taille, pour retourner dans ma garde-robe. Je choisis un jean slim blanc, un tee-shirt noir avec un col en V et des chaussures en cuir noir, le parfait attirail du tombeur, excepté que je n'ai pas besoin de séduire. J'aime être beau et j'aime qu'on le sache.

- Kameron, lève-toi.

- Hum ?

- Kameron, lève-toi, il faut que tu partes.

- Hum mais pourquoi, grommelle-t-il. Ta femme n'est pas là et Harry va partir.

- Non... Harry ne va pas partir... je... je l'ai invité à passer la semaine ici.

- QUOI ? hurle-t-il en se redressant d'un bond.

- Oui, il est en vacances et j'en ai profité pour demander aussi les miennes.

- Donc tu vas passer une semaine en amoureux avec le Sauveur ? Sans moi ? Et tu comptais me l'annoncer quand ?

- Je ne l'ai décidé qu'en me levant ce matin, je ne me suis pas empressé de te le dire parce qu'on a déjeuné puis je lui ai fait essayer des vêtements et tu es arrivé pour crier à la trahison.

- Super, vraiment réellement super. Mon mec commence déjà à dire « on » en parlant du Survivant et de lui.

- Tu sais que je suis toujours là.

- Plus pour très longtemps, je le crains, tu es tellement fourbe, tu fais tes coups en douce.

- Ça fait depuis bien avant de te connaître que je travaille avec Potter, pourquoi me faire une crise maintenant ?

- Parce que maintenant, il s'intéresse aux hommes et que tu en es, que tu le fréquentes au quotidien et que c'est toi qui l'instruis dans ce domaine.

- Donc tu me punis pour me montrer gentil et serviable ?

- Drago, tu n'es ni gentil ni serviable, tu es un Malfoy ! Tu ne te conduis comme ça qu'avec lui.

- C'est faux, je ne suis plus le petit connard égoïste qui regardait les gens de haut, m'emportai-je.

- Non, maintenant tu es le grand et sexy Drago, maître des Potions au Ministère et grand ami de Potter mais tu n'es toujours pas gentil et serviable, tout au plus aimable.

- Dégage de chez moi, dans ce cas !

- Je me casse, t'inquiète mais sache que je reviendrai te surveiller, je ne vais pas te faciliter la vie.

- Me faciliter quoi ? Je t'ai déjà dit et répété que je ne voulais pas de Potter dans mon lit.

- Tu verras que tu vas changer d'avis plus vite que tu ne le penses.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Toi et surtout le fait que M. Potter en personne soit irrésistible avec son air niais et innocent. Il suffit de voir comment les mecs l'ont dévoré à son arrivée dans la boîte le premier soir. Ils bavaient littéralement et tu as commencé ta mission de protection rapprochée. Mais le summum était hier soir quand tu m'as carrément oublié pour rester auprès de lui.

- Arrête d'halluciner et prends une douche froide pour te remettre les idées en place.

- Connard ! Je me casse ! déclame-t-il avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Je le regarde, atterré par son comportement. Sa jalousie maladive me révulse. Qu'il aille se faire cuire une bouse de dragon !

Je tente de me calmer avant de descendre rejoindre Harry. Merlin, Kameron commence à me taper sur les nerfs. J'appelle Pixy et lui demande de nous servir deux thés dans le salon où Harry m'attend.

J'entre enfin dans la pièce et m'étonne de voir Harry allongé nonchalamment sur le canapé. Ai-je été si long ? Bien sûr, j'ai couché avec l'autre Scroutt à pétard en abandonnant mon invité, à quoi m'attendais-je ? A ce qu'il reste tranquillement assis à m'attendre, en regardant les murs, dénués de toute décoration ? Avec le peu de sommeil que nous avons eu cette nuit, il n'est pas étonnant qu'il se soit assoupi. Je m'approche subrepticement de lui et tend la main pour le réveiller. Mon bras se suspend dans les airs quand un mince filet d'air sort de sa bouche, laissant échapper mon prénom dans un gémissement.

* * *

Prochain chapitre dans deux semaines au plus tard.


	9. Premier cours

**RAR** :

Luna : Comment Drago va réagir... tu verras bien. J'avoue, pour une fois, y a pas beaucoup de Ryry mais dans le second chapitre, y avait pas de Dray, il faut bien alterner. Je parle de Severus dans ce chapitre et ce, avant même que tu m'en parles, c'est juste un petit clin d'œil c'est sûr mais ça te fera peut-être sourire.

* * *

Le défi de Maartha : Il s'agit de parler de protection contre les IST parce que Harry n'a jamais couché qu'avec sa femme (à notre connaissance) et étant né dans les années 80, il aurait dû être touché de plein fouet par toute la publicité sur le SIDA (vous l'aurez compris, ma bêta correctrice fait des études de médecine, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas autant de temps qu'elle le veut pour corriger mes chapitres).

* * *

Oui, bon, je sais, je n'ai pas respecté le délai mais en ce moment, entre le stage et les corrections pour le stage et pour les filles, quand je rentre le soir, je n'allume pas mon ordinateur. Je passe neuf heures par jour sur deux ordinateurs, le soir, je fais une pause. Et entre les articles que je dois écrire, les bouclages et les reportages, pas vraiment beaucoup de temps. Mais rassurez-vous, à partir du 6 juillet, j'aurai plus de temps, plus de journal à boucler, déjà.

Bonne lecture et encore désolée.

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Premier cours

Tout mon corps se fige et je reste prostré face à cette voix, ce murmure. Ce ne sont que deux syllabes, deux petites syllabes.

- Drago, répète-t-il, en ouvrant les yeux.

Il se redresse brutalement.

POV Harry

Merde, je me suis endormi. Je savais bien que j'allais payer mon manque de sommeil à un moment ou à un autre.

- Désolé, je me suis endormi.

- C'est à moi de m'excuser Harry, tu es mon invité et je t'ai laissé en plan.

- Ton mec te faisait une scène, il est logique que tu t'en sois occupé. Tu as réussi à te réconcilier avec lui ?

- Réconcilier est un bien grand mot, disons plutôt que j'ai temporairement limité les dégâts. Il reste persuadé que je veux te séduire et que c'est dans ce but que je t'ai invité pour la semaine.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il croit ça ? Tu n'es pas intéressé par moi ? En tout cas, si c'est le cas, tu ne le montres pas.

- Je ne suis pas intéressé par toi et de toute façon, toi tu es intéressé par Liam. Il en est persuadé parce qu'il a vu l'effet que tu as fait sur les mecs de la boîte quand tu y es entré la première fois.

- C'était plutôt de la surprise, je pense. Je reste connu même maintenant et il est de notoriété publique que je suis marié à une femme. D'ailleurs, est-il possible de se marier avec un homme dans le monde sorcier ? Parce que ce n'est pas possible dans le monde moldu.

- Oui, Harry, c'est possible et, pendant que tu es dans les aspects techniques, est-ce que tu connais les moyens sorciers pour se protéger des infections sexuellement transmissibles ?

- Les quoi ?

- Ok, bon, ça commence bien. Tu dois savoir, vu que tu as vécu en territoire moldu que coucher avec une autre personne est dangereux. Il y a des infections bénignes et des infections qui entraînent la mort. C'est pareil dans le monde sorcier.

- Pourquoi tu me parles de ça ? lui demandai-je, suspicieux.

- Euh... à cause de ce que tu as fait avec Liam hier soir, peut-être... Tu peux attraper une maladie rien qu'avec ça et même si beaucoup d'homos se protègent, tous ne le font pas.

- Et que fait-on, chez les sorciers, contre ça ?

- Une potion.

- Une potion ? Où peut-on l'acheter ?

- Oui, Harry, une potion. Vu la quantité de potions que tu auras besoin de prendre, il est plus rentable de la faire soi-même.

- Drago, tu te souviens que je suis nul en potions ?

- Tu t'étais amélioré en sixième année.

- Grâce à toutes les indications du livre de Rogue, uniquement, et je ne l'ai jamais retrouvé.

- Tu crois vraiment que Rogue aurait mis des indications pour une potion de protection alors qu'il... il... enfin c'était Rogue.

- Tu me proposes quoi dans ce cas ?

- De te le montrer moi-même.

- Tu n'en auras jamais la patience, Drago. Je suis assez dissipé pour tout ce qui touche aux potions.

- Je ne manque pas de patience, Potter. J'ai réussi à te supporter six ans à l'école avec moi.

- Ok, ok, je rends les armes. De toute façon, on a une semaine pour que tu m'apprennes à faire des miracles.

- On va commencer par aller manger, Pixy nous prépare le repas. Et après… on tentera de t'apprendre à faire une potion digne de ce nom. Je suis sûr de pouvoir te donner des astuces aussi utiles que mon parrain.

* * *

- Bon, pour bien préparer une potion, dit Drago sur un ton professoral, il faut de la concentration, de la minutie et de la patience.

- C'est tout moi, ironisai-je.

- Crois-moi, si tu veux pouvoir disposer de ton corps sans prendre de risque, tu en auras la patience.

- Dixit un fin connaisseur ?

- Exactement. Etre en bonne santé n'est pas un privilège, c'est une manière de vivre. J'en prends une tous les jours et j'exige de mes partenaires qu'ils en prennent une avant chacun de nos rapports.

- Tu es un tyran.

- Juste prévoyant. Je prends soin de mon physique extérieur autant qu'intérieur. Trêve de plaisanterie, commençons. Tout d'abord, il te faut un chaudron et tous les ingrédients nécessaires. Pour cette potion, il faut des sécrétions de bandimon, du foie de dragon, des ongles de griffon, trois queues d'éruptif, du sang de salamandre, du jus de grenade et de la poudre de corne de grapcorne. La potion, une fois finie, doit avoir une couleur rouge sang.

- J'en salive d'avance.

- Potter, de la concentration, s'il te plaît. On va d'abord préparer tous les ingrédients et nous les ajouterons au fur et à mesure. Il n'y a rien de compliqué si tu as les bonnes techniques pour extraire, réduire en poudre et transformer les ingrédients. Je te prépare un parchemin avec toutes les étapes.

Je me retrouve donc planté devant un chaudron, avec plein d'ingrédients devant moi, mon pire cauchemar vient de se réaliser, me revoici de retour à Poudlard. Espérons que Drago se montre plus patient.

Un quart d'heure après, tous les ingrédients sont fin prêts. Il m'a montré comment ciseler, hacher et préparer. Le chaudron bouillonne tranquillement, tout est parfait. Drago commence à me réciter la recette, répétant chaque phase plusieurs fois afin que je les exécute bien. Il me tourne autour, pour bien vérifier chacun de mes gestes. Au moment où je m'apprête à mettre ce que je crois être le sang de salamandre, sa main saisit la mienne.

- Potter, je sais bien que le jus de grenade et le sang de salamandre ont la même couleur mais pas la même consistance. Concentre-toi, le chaudron nous aurait explosé au visage.

- Désolé, dis-je en ne bougeant plus.

La présence de sa main sur la mienne me tétanise. Comme hier soir, son contact est spécial mais j'aime beaucoup. Peut-être est-ce dû à sa douceur... dans tous les cas, mes joues chauffent et ma main est totalement paralysée, tout comme mon corps, raide comme un piquet. Conscient ou inconscient de cet état, Drago m'aide à reposer le flacon, en saisit un autre et m'assiste dans son dépôt dans le chaudron. Mon esprit est ailleurs parce que, pour le faire, le blond a dû coller son torse contre mon dos. Des frissons m'envahissent et mon corps convulse légèrement.

- Harry ? m'interpelle Drago. Tu vas bien ?

Il s'est un peu reculé pour pouvoir me faire face. Je retrouve progressivement mes esprits.

- Euh, oui, oui, Drago. J'ai... j'ai juste ressenti un léger frisson, sans doute un courant d'air.

Le blond me regarde interrogatif, haussant un sourcil.

- Comment as-tu pu avoir froid alors que j'étais collé à toi, à moins que...

Il se place bien en face de moi, son regard gris dans mes yeux verts. Il reprend la parole face à mon mutisme.

- Harry, me cacherais-tu certaines choses ? Serais-tu secrètement tombé amoureux de moi ?

Plutôt que de baisser la tête au souvenir de cette nuit, je décide de l'affronter en rétorquant haut et fort.

- Ne sois pas stupide, Malfoy, tu n'es pas aussi irrésistible. Ce serait plutôt toi qui serais tombé sous mon charme et non l'inverse, selon les dires de Kameron.

- Kameron est juste jaloux du fait que je t'accorde plus d'importance qu'à lui. Je n'y peux rien si je n'arrive pas à avoir de grandes discussions avec lui, comme je peux en avoir avec toi. J'ai été clair avec lui depuis le début, lui et moi, ce n'est que pour le sexe. Je l'apprécie mais cela s'arrête là. Je ne quitterai pas ma femme et mon enfant pour lui.

- Tu serais capable de le faire pour un homme ?

- Là n'est pas la question, Harry et nous avons une potion à terminer. Tu veux que je te montre ce que tu dois faire ?

- Tu peux rester derrière moi, si tu veux, histoire d'être sûr que je ne fasse pas exploser ton chaudron.

- C'est dangereux de faire exploser des chaudrons, une potion mal réalisée peut entraîner de graves conséquences.

- Reste près de moi dans ce cas, assiste-moi si tu veux être bien sûr.

- Houla, Harry, serais-tu en train de me draguer ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu serais contre ? lui lançai-je, sous forme de défi. Non, Drago, je veux juste éviter de subir les conséquences de ma maladresse légendaire.

- Tu me rassures, tu avais presque l'air sérieux.

- Je ne drague pas les gens déjà en couple, j'ai ma dignité quand même.

Nouvel haussement de sourcil du blond.

- Tu connais ce mot ? Depuis quand ?

- Depuis que je te connais, Drago, voyons, tu es la personnalisation parfaite du concept de dignité.

- Serait-ce un compliment ?

- Cela y ressemble-t-il ?

- Mais... depuis quand parles-tu de draguer des mecs ?

- Depuis... fais-je en baissant la tête, depuis hier soir.

Ne pas penser à ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce lit, hier soir, ne pas y penser.

- Bon, fin de la leçon pour aujourd'hui. A trop discuter, la potion a tourné. On recommencera demain. Tu veux qu'on sorte pour manger ou je demande à Pixy de nous préparer quelque chose ?

- Comme tu veux, je te suis.

* * *

Le dimanche s'est achevé sur un repas raffiné préparé par Pixy puis avec deux bouteilles de whisky pur malt que Drago a découvert lors d'une soirée en territoire moldu. Je déprimais. J'ai réalisé que je n'allais pas passer ma semaine de vacances avec mes enfants et ça m'a foutu le cafard. Drago m'a forcé à boire pour oublier. Et de nouveau, nous avons trop bu... ou plutôt j'ai fait boire plus que de raisons Drago pour pouvoir dormir de nouveau dans son lit. Je n'osais pas lui avouer que j'avais besoin d'une présence pour dormir en paix. Certes, je n'avais plus l'excuse du « je sais pas où est ta chambre » mais j'avais toujours celle du « j'étais trop bourré, je me suis endormi après t'avoir déposé ».

* * *

Je me réveille encore une fois avant lui et le surprends une fois de plus à m'utiliser comme un oreiller. C'est une sensation vraiment agréable. Je ne vais pas essayer de bouger, je ne veux pas le réveiller. Je veux profiter de la chaleur que m'offre ce corps contre le mien. Je me contente d'ouvrir les yeux et de contempler sa main, si près de mon visage. Contre mon flanc, je sens ses battements de cœur, réguliers et lents. Il est profondément endormi. Dommage que je ne puisse voir son visage, il ressemble à un ange. Pour éviter de le réveiller afin d'assouvir mon envie, je ferme les yeux et réfléchis. Pourrais-je sortir avec un homme ? Pourrais-je me réveiller tous les matins auprès d'un homme ?

En sentant la chaleur de Drago et la sensation de bien-être qu'il fait naître en moi, je suis assez tenté de dire oui. Je me pose juste des questions sur le sexe... Quels sont réellement les changements ? Je sais que l'un des deux se fait prendre et que l'autre prend mais concrètement, ça donne quoi ? Est-ce qu'un homme peut « s'ouvrir » aussi facilement qu'une femme ? Quelles sensations cela procure-t-il, à l'un et à l'autre ? Est-ce très différent d'une femme ? Je pense que je veux tenter, être sûr. Suis-je fait pour un homme, pour une femme ou pour l'un comme pour l'autre ? Il faudra que j'en parle à Drago. Il me conseillera sûrement de tenter, que je n'ai rien à perdre, que je déciderai après avoir testé.

Il me dira sans doute que je devrais essayer avec Liam, qu'il pourrait être une bonne première expérience. Mais, entre hommes, peut-on coucher sans avoir de sentiments ? Dois-je coucher avec Ginny si je ne suis pas certain de mes sentiments envers elle ? Les questions passent et repassent dans ma tête et je suis tellement focalisé dessus que je ne remarque pas que les battements de cœur ont accéléré et que Drago commence à bouger un peu. Seul son petit gémissement au réveil me ramène à la réalité et je ressers instinctivement mon bras autour de lui.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, il me dit bonjour d'une petite voix un peu rauque.

- Bonjour Drago, lui souris-je.

- Ça devient une habitude de dormir ensemble, me répond-il avec un sourire tout en se redressant sur un bras.

- Ça te dérange tant que ça ? lui demandai-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie afin de ne pas le brusquer.

- Non, ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde, je dors bien avec toi, ce qui m'étonne.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Tu es mon ancien ennemi, Potter, je ne devrais dormir que d'un œil, me sort-il avec un petit regard vicieux.

- Tu es tellement bourré à chaque fois que je suis obligé de te porter, riai-je de bon cœur.

- C'est une feinte, je te surveille toute la nuit pour repérer tes faiblesses.

- Ah oui ? Et tu passes ta nuit à me regarder dormir ?

- Tout à fait.

- Donc tu te blottis volontairement contre moi ?

- Euh... Bon, ok, je devrais moins abuser de la boisson mais c'est qu'une fois lancé, je ne sais jamais quand m'arrêter.

- Tu as de la chance que ce soit moi et non l'un de tes flirts qui pourrait abuser de toi toute la nuit.

- Cela ne me dérangerait pas, moi, dit le blond, en se rapprochant dangereusement de moi.

J'avale avec difficulté ma salive tout en sentant mon cœur battre un peu trop vite. Je détourne la tête avec force et l'interroge.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que Super Drago a prévu comme programme aujourd'hui ?

- SHOPPING !

J'aurais dû m'en douter. Eh bien, de toute façon, il ne me lâchera pas avant qu'on l'ait fait.

- Ok mais si on pouvait se limiter à des demi-journées, histoire que tu ne me tues pas.

- D'accord, promis. Tu resteras dans la cabine et je t'apporterai tout ce que je voudrai que tu essaies.

- Puis-je au moins savoir à quelle sauce je vais être mangé ?

- C'est justement pour que tu te fasses manger que je veux te relooker. Mais prépare-toi à être à l'étroit dans tes nouveaux vêtements, il faut mettre en avant ce que la nature t'a offert.

- Et qui est ?

- Tes fesses, premièrement. Après tout, à quoi servirait d'avoir fait autant de Quidditch si ce n'était pas pour te sculpter un corps de rêve ?

- Euh, ben j'en faisais surtout pour le vol, j'adore voler, ça s'arrête là, je n'ai pas pensé un seul instant aux conséquences sur mon physique.

- Mais bien sûr, ça ne t'a jamais apporté de filles ni de fans.

Je me mets à rougir, bon ok, j'ai un peu menti.

- Ok, bon j'admets.

- Bien, ta punition sera donc l'obéissance.

- Eh ! m'offusquai-je.

- Je disais donc, reprend-il comme si je n'étais pas intervenu, outre tes fesses, ton torse est assez fin mais musclé, un peu comme le mien. Il faut tout mettre en valeur sans sombrer dans le vulgaire.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, après une douche, un petit déjeuner consistant et un tour dans la garde-robe du maître des lieux, nous voici devant le Chaudron Baveur, fin prêts à passer en territoire moldu.

Je suis d'ailleurs étonné que Drago y soit aussi à son aise, hélant un taxi, payant en argent moldu et ne semblant pas déranger par le fait de fréquenter des non-sorciers. Il me surprendra toujours.

Nous commençons donc notre « quête » par Oxford Street. Les magasins abondent et Drago me traîne successivement dans chacun. Dans certains, il ne fait que le tour du propriétaire à l'aide de son regard aiguisé. Dans d'autres, par contre, il me colle d'entrée dans une cabine d'essayage et m'apporte toutes les cinq minutes des vêtements.

- Quand tu disais étroit, je pensais au moins que mon corps allait rentrer dedans, me plaignai-je pour la énième fois.

- Potter, il faut souffrir pour être beau.

- Eh, je suis beau.

- Alors sors ton petit cul de la cabine que je puisse le constater par moi-même.

- Peux pas.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Je suis coincé, le pantalon en cuir que tu m'as donné est trop petit. Mes cuisses ne passent pas.

- Potter, je sais que tu as les cuisses musclées mais ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'elles n'entrent pas. Je viens t'aider.

- Non...

Trop tard, il est déjà là.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, le pantalon est juste trop petit.

J'ai l'air ridicule, je sais que j'ai l'air ridicule mais Drago ne semble pas en tenir compte. Il est... très professionnel. Il constate le problème, tente de faire glisser le pantalon vers le haut mais renonce très vite en constatant que c'est impossible.

- C'est le problème avec le cuir. J'ai également sous-estimé la musculature de tes cuisses. Tu sembles mieux pourvu que moi de ce côté... Essaie de l'enlever, je vais te chercher une taille plus adéquate.

Il ressort immédiatement en quête de l'autre pantalon. Et moi je dois trouver le moyen pour ôter ce truc, sans magie. Ben oui, les moldus en sont capables, pourquoi pas moi. Galère. Alors que je m'époumone à le faire glisser, ma peau se recouvre d'une fine couche de sueur. Le pantalon s'y colle et je cesse de me débattre. Drago arrive à cet instant et me dévisage, d'un froncement de sourcil.

- Je suis vraiment coincé, lui expliquai-je.

Il m'aide à m'asseoir par terre, saisit mon pied et commence à tirer fortement sur le bas du pantalon. Manquant de m'arracher les cuisses et les mollets, au prix d'un énième effort, il parvient enfin à récupérer le cuir.

Se relevant, il me tend le nouveau pantalon, toujours en cuir et un fou-rire nerveux m'échappe. Comme si j'allais retenter l'expérience...

- S'il te plaît, Drago, par pitié, ne m'oblige pas à refaire ça.

- Il suffit de te trouver le bon modèle.

- Drago, la prochaine fois, si tu veux mais pas là.

- Ok mais je te ramène ici demain, me concède-t-il.

Deux heures encore plus tard, en nage et en boxer dans une énième boutique, je ferme les yeux quelques instants. Drago m'a promis que ce serait le dernier pour aujourd'hui et qu'il m'offrirait une glace pour me féliciter...

Mon esprit se met à dériver. Des mains s'ancrent sur mon corps, glissant du bout des doigts sur ma peau. Ma peau se perle d'une fine couche de sueur tandis que ma virilité s'éveille dans son écrin de tissu. Des doigts passent dessous et me libèrent. Un frisson me saisit et un gémissement parvient à mes oreilles, suivi d'un second. Rapidement, je me retrouve allongé par terre, envahi par les sensations que me procurent ces sons. J'entrouvre un œil et aperçois la silhouette de Drago.

* * *

Petite précision suite à une discussion avec l'une de mes bêtas au sujet des MST. Alors oui Harry a été élevé côté moldu mais si vous vous souvenez bien, sa famille n'était pas franchement la plus aimante et il avait plutôt une fonction d'elfe de maison. Quand il est devenu adolescent, il vivait enfermé ou isolé et puisqu'il n'y a pas de cours de prévention à Poudlard... Et pour ceux qui se le demandent, oui, Ginny prenait une potion pour ne pas tomber enceinte au début de leur relation mais vu qu'Harry était vierge, lui n'en a pas pris.

* * *

Voilà, à bientôt, j'ai presque déjà fini le chapitre suivant donc ce coup-ci, publication dans deux semaines. Bonne fête de la musique.


	10. Le choc du rapprochement

Bon, après quelques problèmes d'envoi de fichier entre ma bêta-correctrice et moi, voilà le chapitre, avec une journée d'avance. Je pense avoir trouvé le bon rythme même si je galère à continuer mon chapitre avec ma tendinite au poignet mais le prochain chapitre devra être à l'heure.

Encore un défi réalisé que je vais vous mettre en fin de chapitre pour ne pas vous gâcher le suspense.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Le choc du rapprochement**

Il se penche vers moi et rapproche son visage du mien. Cependant, au dernier moment, alors que j'ai déjà clos mes yeux dans l'attente du baiser, ses lèvres se dirigent vers mon oreille et il me murmure :

- Je ne pensais pas que des gens s'envoyant en l'air à côté de toi te faisaient autant d'effet, Harry.

Ces quelques mots susurrés d'une voix sensuelle me font écarquiller les yeux. Putain, je suis ridicule, je viens de me ridiculiser face à Drago. Ma main est encore sur ma verge, tendue par les bruits excitants qui parviennent encore à mes oreilles. Mon autre main est, quant à elle, toujours posée sur mon téton. Mes mains s'arrêtent et je reste figé tandis qu'il se recule. Mon sexe se rétracte et je m'empresse de le ranger. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues comme une pucelle. Je suis pathétique.

- Eh Harry, arrête de te la jouer vierge effarouchée, je m'en fous que tu te branles mais n'oublie pas qu'ici, il n'y a pas de sort d'insonorisation et donc que l'on entend, aussi, tes gémissements.

J'avais réussi à ne plus rougir, je repique un fard direct. Je n'arrive même plus à relever la tête pour le regarder, mon regard le fuit. Mais c'est sans compter que monsieur n'est pas d'accord. Il me saisit le menton d'autorité et me force à plonger mes yeux verts dans son océan bleu-gris.

- Tu sais que tu es magnifique quand tu te laisses aller. D'ailleurs tu me laisses dans une position assez inconfortable, me dit-il en orientant mon regard vers son entrejambes. Tu es trop sexy pour ne pas vivre de passion enflammée. Allez, viens, j'ai VRAIMENT besoin de prendre l'air.

Je me rhabille, règle mes achats et je sors à ses côtés. Il pousse un soupir de soulagement en arrivant au grand air.

- Ne me refais plus jamais quelque chose comme ça en public, tu veux ma mort ?

Je reste muet.

- Je rêve ou tu n'en as même pas conscience.

Il soupire de nouveau mais cette fois-ci de dépit.

- Harry, tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé la première fois que tu es arrivé dans la boîte gay ?

- Oui, tout le monde s'est retourné. C'est normal, il me connaisse, je suis le « Survivant ».

Drago me regarde d'un air totalement ahuri.

- Tu crois vraiment que tout le monde s'est arrêté pour regarder le « Survivant » ? Tu es bien naïf. Non, tout le monde s'est arrêté pour te regarder toi parce que les mecs te trouvent sexy. Putain Potter, même moi je te trouve sexy.

- Toi ? Tu ME trouves sexy.

- J'ai des yeux, Harry, et je sais regarder et déceler le potentiel chez les hommes. C'est pour ça que je voulais te faire faire du shopping, pour mettre en avant ton potentiel et te rendre irrésistible aux yeux de tous.

- J'en connais un à qui ça ne plairait absolument pas.

- J'apprécie juste les belles choses, ça ne veut pas dire que je vais te mettre dans mon lit.

- Euh, Drago, c'est déjà fait ça, le taquinai-je.

Nous partons dans un fou-rire incontrôlable qui perdure jusqu'à notre arrivée devant le glacier.

* * *

En rentrant, Drago découvre un hibou qu'il semble connaître.

- Eh merde, Théo veut passer, soupire-t-il après avoir lu la missive.

- Et ?

- Théo est devenu plus... expansif depuis sa sortie de Poudlard. En gros, il est devenu très... enfin son humour est devenu très... spécial.

- T'inquiète, je te rappelle que j'ai longtemps fréquenté les jumeaux Weasley, le « spécial » je connais.

- Je peux donc l'inviter à passer ce soir ?

- Tu es chez toi, Drago. Si tu veux inviter un ami ou que je te laisse un moment, il n'y a aucun souci.

- Ça pourrait être intéressant que tu le rencontres. Après tout, c'est l'un de mes amis proches et si l'on continue de se voir en dehors du boulot, autant que tu y sois préparé.

- Tu me fais peur, là.

- Tu DOIS avoir peur, me réplique-t-il en me fixant d'un drôle d'air.

- Arrête ! Je dois m'attendre à quoi alors.

- Ah non, je ne te dirais rien. Je préfèrerais te garder la surprise. Tu devrais mettre l'une de tes nouvelles tenues.

- Pour me faire reluquer par vous deux, non merci.

- Pour t'habituer à porter tes nouveaux vêtements te mettant très en valeur.

- Pervers !

- Je suis juste un amoureux des belles choses.

- Je suis une belle chose ? Rien d'autre qu'une chose ?

- Ben oui, tu es une belle plante, Potter, autant t'y habituer, les hommes vont te traiter comme une chose, ils vont en vouloir à ton petit cul musclé.

- Hum, arrête, tu m'excites, riai-je.

- Moi, je trouve ça excitant.

- Bon, Drago, on va se calmer, réponds à Théo, invite-le ce soir, je vais aller me changer pour « m'habituer ».

- J'arrive pour t'aider.

- Tu crois que j'ai besoin de ton aide pour m'habiller ? Je pense savoir le faire depuis tout petit.

- Potter, tu ne sais pas associer les couleurs. Et puis autant que je me rince l'œil, vu que je suis privé de mon flirt pour la semaine.

- Drago, grognai-je sur un ton d'avertissement.

- J'ai rien dit mais je te suis, mets-toi à l'aise...

- Je serai dans ma chambre dans ce cas.

* * *

Après une séance d'essayage qui aurait paru plus que douteuse pour des yeux extérieurs, heureusement que Kameron n'est pas arrivé, nous nous sommes installés dans le petit salon devant un thé bien chaud pour attendre l'ami de Drago, le fameux Théo.

Vers 19 heures, un elfe de maison ouvre la porte tandis que nous discutons de nos souvenirs de collège, légèrement vautrés l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé, pris d'un nouveau fou-rire incontrôlable, au souvenir du professeur Maugrey transformant Drago en fouine.

- Maître, votre invité est arrivé.

- Je te remercie, Pixy. Tu peux le faire entrer.

Nous tentons de reprendre contenance mais j'abandonne bien vite.

- Salut Drago, annonce d'entrée Théo.

Il s'arrête quelques instants, hausse les épaules et ajoute.

- Salut Harry.

Nous le saluons à notre tour et il vient s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de nous. Il nous dévisage sans gêne et semble se concentrer sur nos torses. Je regarde celui de Drago et je me mets à rougir. Drago est totalement débraillé, sa chemise est ouverte de quelques boutons, clairement froissée et elle ressort légèrement de son pantalon. Me contemplant à mon tour, je constate que mon apparence n'est guère mieux. Mon tee-shirt est mal mis et découvre un bout de mon torse et mon pantalon, légèrement descendu, découvre une partie de mon boxer.

- Euh, Drago, chuchotai-je pour attirer son attention.

- Quoi ?

- On dirait que tu viens de t'envoyer en l'air, Dray, voilà le problème. Visiblement je suis arrivé un peu trop tôt, annonce Théo, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que... commence ledit blond avant d'observer ma tenue.

- Nous ne nous sommes pas envoyé en l'air, m'offusquai-je. Pourquoi tout le monde croit que l'on ne cherche que ça ?

- Peut-être parce que vous êtes deux jeunes hommes sexys et dans la pleine force de l'âge et qu'accessoirement, vous êtes tous les deux du même bord.

- Comment sais-tu cela ?

- Harry, mon très cher Harry, j'ai des oreilles et je fréquente les bons milieux, me susurre mielleusement le jeune homme.

- Théo et son arrogance légendaire...

- Digne d'un serpentard, n'est-ce pas, Drago ?

- Totalement d'accord, répondai-je, coupant l'herbe sous le pied du blond qui me remercie d'un regard noir.

- Passons à autre chose, veux-tu ? Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, merci. Aussi bien que toi, semble-t-il. Où sont ta femme et ton fils ?

- Partis se reposer, comme d'habitude.

- Et tu t'offres un extra avec Potter pendant ce temps ? l'interroge Théo.

- Quel extra ? Vous vous êtes tous passés le mot, ma parole ! C'est un jeu entre vous tous, c'est à celui qui nous fera craquer ? Je vais encore une fois me répéter, désolé Harry, nous ne sommes pas ensemble, je suis toujours avec Kameron et Harry... eh bien Harry est toujours marié.

- Bien, bien, ne t'excite pas autant Dray. Et donc Harry, comment va ta femme ?

Un grand silence vient accueillir la question.

- Ok, ok, sujet sensible. Bon alors parlons de moi. Je suis sorti hier soir et j'ai croisé un mec trop bandant, je l'ai donc ramené chez moi et je lui ai fait une de ces fêtes, le pauvre ne pourra plus s'asseoir avant quelques jours. Et le pire, me direz-vous ? Il en demandait encore...

- Théo, s'il te plaît, tes histoires de cul, on en a rien à ...

- Ohla, Dray, depuis quand parles-tu comme ça ?

- Depuis que je connais Potter, j'évitais juste de t'en faire profiter.

- Et donc, là, en sa présence, j'y ai droit.

- Ben oui, que veux-tu ? Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

- Hum, intéressant.

- Et toi, Théo, que deviens-tu ? demandai-je, pour changer de sujet.

- Quoi ? Tu n'as même pas entendu parler de moi, je suis vexé ! Je suis devenu auteur, un auteur à succès d'ailleurs. Mes livres sont dans le top 10 des ventes à chaque sortie.

- Désolé, je l'ignorais, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de fréquenter les librairies. Tu écris quel genre de livres ?

- De la littérature érotique, principalement.

Je manque m'étouffer et Drago finit par me taper dans le dos.

- Quelle pudeur ! me réplique-t-il. Sache que cela fonctionne très bien comme littérature, les femmes en sont très friandes, je suis un dieu pour elles.

- Un dieu, rien que ça ? ironise Drago.

- Elles attendent chaque nouveau roman avec ferveur, il faut voir le courrier que je reçois. J'ai même eu droit à une petite culotte portée durant la lecture de mon dernier livre, elle était trempée et ça m'a do...

- La ferme, Théo, hurle le blond. On ne vient rien savoir de tout ça.

- Harry m'a posé une question, j'y réponds.

- Je doute qu'il t'ait posé cette question pour connaître tous les détails pervers de ta vie tout comme il n'en a rien à faire de tes lectrices nymphomanes.

- Dans ce cas, il ne veut pas savoir que sa femme est l'une de mes lectrices fidèles.

- QUOI ? m'exclamai-je avec force. Je pense que j'ai besoin d'un verre. Drago, tu peux...

Théo nous fixa avec une lueur indéfinissable dans le regard, tellement intense que mon corps est saisi d'un frisson.

- Tu as froid, me demande aussitôt le blond en passant sa main sur mon bras.

- Comme c'est mignon, ne peut s'empêcher de commenter notre invité.

* * *

Cette soirée a été la plus étrange de ma vie. Comme si j'avais atterri dans la quatrième dimension, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Après deux verres, nous sommes allés manger. Théo s'est brutalement tu et a commencé à prendre des notes, beaucoup de notes, à la manière d'un reporter. Quand j'ai voulu en savoir plus, il m'a dit que ce n'était rien, qu'il avait des idées pour un prochain roman et que s'il ne les notait pas, il allait les oublier. Il voulait que l'on fasse comme s'il n'était pas là. Et c'est finalement ce qui est arrivé.

Il nous suivait, je le sentais près de nous mais, après le repas, quand nous avons repris nos places dans le canapé, l'un à côté de l'autre, je l'ai totalement oublié. De ce fait, nous avons repris notre précédente activité, celle que nous avions avant son arrivée. Nos corps se sont rapprochés et nous éclatons de rire toutes les cinq minutes. L'alcool emplissait nos verres à un rythme qui promettait une bonne gueule de bois le lendemain. Et c'est dans cet état que je m'éveillai le jour suivant, en n'ayant aucune idée de comment s'était terminée la soirée. Le black-out total. Heureusement pour moi ou malheureusement, je ne sais pas encore, je sens la présence de Drago à mes côtés. Enfin, j'espère que c'est lui plutôt que Théo, à choisir, ça ne fait pas photo.

Je tente de bouger un peu mais l'afflux de lumière et le mouvement me donnent envie de vomir. Il manquait plus que ça, j'ai clairement dû abuser de la boisson hier soir. Le corps à mes côtés se resserre contre moi en me sentant bouger. Hum, c'est apaisant et revigorant. Si je n'avais pas cette envie d'aller aux toilettes, ce serait parfait. Un léger grognement me force à rouvrir les yeux. La vue de cheveux blonds me réconforte.

- Va vraiment falloir qu'on arrête de boire autant, grogne l'homme à mes côtés.

- Bien d'accord, répondai-je.

- Pixy ! appelle-t-il.

L'elfe apparaît quelques secondes plus tard.

- Deux potions anti-gueule de bois, s'il te plaît.

- Comment suis-je arrivé ici ?

- Je doute que la réponse te plaise.

- Ne me dis pas que...

- Et si, c'est Théo qui nous a traînés jusqu'ici. On risque d'en entendre parler longtemps.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est lui qui nous a...

Je me redresse d'un bond, bousculant sans ménagement le pauvre Drago.

- Drago, grognai-je, POURQUOI SUIS-JE NU ?

- Quoi ?

Il se relève aussi et constate le même fait. Devant ce corps dénudé, je détourne chastement les yeux en rougissant.

- Harry, tu es un mec toi aussi, pourquoi rougis-tu ? Je sais que je suis mieux foutu que beaucoup de mecs mais quand même. Tu as fait du Quidditch...

- Désolé, m'excusai-je.

- Comment comptes-tu coucher avec Liam, si tu ne peux même pas regarder son corps ?

- J'y ai pas encore vraiment réfléchi.

- Eh bien, commence à y penser, je vais l'inviter à venir manger avec toi ce soir.

- QUOI ?

- Harry, on est mardi. Si tu veux avoir le temps de découvrir si tu veux devenir gay ou pas, il faut t'y risquer. Non, mieux, je vais organiser un dîner à quatre. Kameron comprendra peut-être qu'il ne se passera rien entre nous deux s'il te voit en train d'en séduire un autre. Oh et puis, il faut que je finisse de t'apprendre à faire la potion, tu pourrais en avoir besoin…

Mes joues se teintent de rouge avant même que je ne puisse me contrôler.

- Harry, Liam a l'air d'être un jeune homme qui pourrait être une bonne première expérience pour toi. Certes, je n'aurais pas commencé par te tailler une pipe en plein milieu d'une boîte mais bon, chacun est différent et cela prouve au moins une chose, il déborde de désir pour toi.

- Ou alors, il rêve juste d'être le premier mec à s'envoyer le Sauveur.

- Et alors, il en faudra bien un. Si tu ne te sens pas prêt à passer le cap avec lui, tu le raccompagnes à la porte. Si tu as envie de passer la nuit avec lui, tu le ramènes dans ta chambre, c'est pas plus compliqué.

- Tu me laisserais me taper un mec chez toi, sous ton toit alors que je suis ton invité ? m'étonnai-je.

- C'est pour la bonne cause, Potter… Et puis comme ça, je culpabiliserai pas si Kameron veut jouer.

- Profiteur !

- Indécis !

Un coup sur la porte nous interrompt et une voix retentit.

- Loin de moi l'idée de vous déranger dans vos échanges pré-coïtaux mais je voulais juste vous signaler que j'allais prendre mon petit-déjeuner et que j'apprécierais d'avoir de la compagnie.

Nous restons tous deux silencieux quelques instants avant que Drago ne prenne la parole.

- On arrive.

- Prenez votre temps, je peux attendre.

- Théo, dégage, grogne le blond.

- A tout de suite, renchérit-il.

- Putain, ce mec commence à me…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore là ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas rentré chez lui ?

- Aucune idée, il a dû dormir ici.

- Fais chier, pourquoi il ne nous laisse pas tranquille. Il m'a déjà pris la tête toute la soirée hier soir à prendre sans arrêt des notes.

- Euh… je ne veux pas t'affoler mais quand Théo prend des notes comme ça, c'est qu'il a une idée en tête et… je crois qu'elle nous concerne.

- Nous ?

- Oui, toi et moi. Je pense que son esprit pervers a dû lui faire croire qu'il se passait quelque chose entre nous.

- Et donc on ferait partie de son prochain livre ?

- Quelle naïveté, Potter ! C'en est navrant quand même. On va être les personnages principaux de sa prochaine histoire.

- Je vais le tuer.

- Harry ! Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Mais on pourrait amener de l'eau à son moulin pour le retourner contre lui. Ça ou on demande une compensation financière pour abus de confiance.

- Ça tiendrait ?

- J'en sais rien mais cela pourrait être très amusant.

* * *

Je n'ai finalement pas tué Nott. Ce n'est pourtant pas l'envie qui m'en manquait mais Drago et moi avons opté pour une vengeance à retardement. Du coup, mon complice et moi avons décidé de jouer son jeu et d'accentuer encore plus la machination. Ainsi nous sommes arrivés une demi-heure en retard, les cheveux et la tenue en désordre. Drago a ensuite étalé de la confiture sur mes tartines avant de me nourrir de sa main. Théo nous a fixés comme un demeuré pendant près d'une minute, bavant presque, avant de se reprendre et de repasser en mode invisible. Il grattait et grattait des mots, des phrases sur son petit carnet, inlassablement.

Quand il prit enfin congé, c'était déjà le début d'après-midi. Drago en a profité pour envoyer ses lettres, une pour Liam, la seconde pour Kameron. Les deux ont répondu assez vite, positivement.

* * *

Tout mon corps tremble, je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Drago m'a donné des conseils quant à ma tenue et a fini lui aussi de se préparer. Il donne des instructions à Pixy pour le dîner dans la cuisine. Quand il m'aperçoit, je lis dans son regard une certaine pitié.

- Potter, arrête de stresser.

- J'y arrive pas.

- Harry, regarde-moi, me susurre-t-il en me prenant par le menton.

Nos regards plongent l'un dans l'autre et une vague d'apaisement m'envahit.

- Harry, arrête de te mettre la pression. Pense juste à la bonne soirée que tu vas passer.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais, Harry. Je vais te servir un verre, assieds-toi et détends-toi.

Dix minutes et deux verres de Whisky Pur Feu plus tard et voyant que mes tremblements ne se sont pas calmés, Drago me demande de m'asseoir plus sur le côté, se place derrière moi et soulève mon tee-shirt, me laissant torse nu. Ma peur s'intensifie… et s'apaise dès que ses mains froides touchent ma peau brûlante. Ses mains puissantes se baladent sur le haut de mon dos, entre mes omoplates, pour y assener un massage dur mais relaxant. Je commence enfin à relâcher la pression. Ces attouchements durent quelques minutes et il les conclut par de légères caresses aériennes me donnant de multiples décharges de tendresse, achevant ma relaxation.

- Reste assis encore quelques minutes, le temps de reprendre tes esprits, me dit d'une voix sensuelle le maître de maison. Je vais voir si tout est prêt.

Je me contente d'hocher la tête et le regarde partir, le regard trouble.

Il me faut attendre plus d'un quart d'heure avant de revoir Drago. Sa tenue a changé, je lui en fais la remarque.

- Oui, je… je… j'ai préféré celle-ci. Moins sexy mais plus confortable pour rester un certain temps assis.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévu de tenue similaire ?

- Parce que toi, tu dois séduire. Moi j'ai déjà Kameron dans mon lit, je n'ai plus autant d'efforts à faire. J'ai juste à assurer au lit.

- Donc il n'y a d'enjeu que pour moi ?

- Tu as tout compris. Dois-je te servir un nouveau verre ?

- Il me semble que je devrais peut-être rester sobre. Ce serait bête que je ne me souvienne pas de ma première fois.

- Crois-moi, ce ne sera pas ton meilleur coup mais cela s'améliorera par la suite.

- Si je te suis bien, il faut juste que je franchisse cette étape comme si ce n'était qu'un mauvais cap à passer.

- Exactement.

- Alors allons-y.

* * *

Nos invités ont sonné en même temps. Ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux sur l'aire de transplanage et avaient fait le chemin ensemble.

Drago nous a placé par couple, du même côté. Je lui fais face. Nos échanges à quatre sont cordiaux, pas spécialement développés. A dire vrai, je m'ennuie un peu. Ça ne vaut pas les discussions passionnées que j'échange avec le blond. Au plat de résistance, Liam prend enfin son courage à deux mains et saisit ma main posée sur ma jambe. Il ne la quitte que quelques secondes quand nous devons couper notre nourriture mais la replace aussitôt. Je ne sais pas si ce simple geste fait de nous un couple plutôt qu'un flirt. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, je ne sais pas vraiment comment cela marche entre hommes.

Au dessert, tout s'accélère. L'alcool n'est pas étranger à l'affaire, il a coulé à flots en devenant de plus en plus forts. Drago et Kameron ne se contiennent plus et s'embrassent dès que l'envie s'en fait sentir. Je pense qu'ils cherchent à fusionner. Liam, devant ce spectacle, de presque-débauche si l'on regarde où se trouve la main de Kameron, tente sa chance. Il est moins dévergondé ici qu'en pleine lumière. Il me saisit par la nuque et approche ses lèvres des miennes. J'avoue que la lumière m'a refroidi. Je le trouve toujours aussi mignon et attirant mais, en pleine lumière, je me prends à douter. Est-ce que j'aime Liam ? Est-ce que je pourrais l'aimer un jour ? Est-ce que j'aime toujours ma femme ? Mais mes doutes s'évanouissent quand ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes.

J'oublie tout… la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve, les personnes en face de moi, le fait que je me trouve dans une salle à manger de plusieurs siècles. J'aurais pu me trouver devant la reine d'Angleterre que je ne ferais pas la différence. Seules ses lèvres comptent… et ses mains… et son corps… et sa chaleur. Après quelques baisers enflammés ayant embrasé ma virilité, je quitte ses lèvres si accueillantes, le saisis par la main, marmonne quelques mots inintelligibles qui, de toute façon, ne sont pas écoutés et m'éclipse avec Liam.

Nous entrons tant bien que mal dans ma chambre attitrée et y découvre des bougies. Merci Drago, pensai-je. Je sors ma baguette, prononce un sort d'insonorisation et un sort pour allumer les bougies. L'ambiance est calme et romantique. Liam semble apprécier. Il me tire à sa suite jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions le lit. Il se laisse tomber dessus, m'entraînant dans sa chute. Les baisers se font de plus en plus passionnés tandis que nous nous déshabillons l'un l'autre. Nos tee-shirts finissent rapidement à terre, ainsi que nos chaussures et nos chaussettes. Je suis un peu plus fébrile quand je lui ôte son pantalon.

La remarque de Drago de ce matin me revient en tête. Non, je n'ai pas peur de voir le corps excité d'un homme, j'en suis capable, j'en suis capable. Je me le répète sans cesse comme une litanie tandis que je lui enlève son pantalon. Le seul rempart qui me protège encore est son boxer, déformé par sa… virilité tendue. Ne pas avoir peur, ne pas avoir peur. Lui ne semble pas en faire cas puisqu'il m'ôte le mien directement et commence à loucher sur ma verge gorgée. Mes mains se placent sur ses hanches. Je me décide à l'embrasser pour ne pas avoir à affronter si tôt son engin.

Mes mains descendent vers le haut de son sous-vêtement pour le lui enlever. Je m'écarte légèrement de lui le temps de prendre une profonde inspiration et je me rue, d'un côté sur ses lèvres, de l'autre sur son boxer. Cependant, je n'avais pas pensé à une chose. Pour lui retirer ledit vêtement, il fallait que je me penche… toujours plus bas jusqu'à me retrouver face à face avec son sexe, pointant vers ma personne, suintant de désir. Mes yeux clos n'anticipent pas le choc. Ma joue se prend de plein fouet l'obstacle, me faisant pousser un petit cri aigü.

* * *

Le nouveau défi d'EliH (elle a changé 3 fois d'avis) : faire de Théo un auteur de livres gay et il devra s'inspirer d'Harry et Drago pour son prochain roman en prenant des notes tout le temps.


	11. Première intimité

Je sais, je sais, j'ai près d'une semaine de retard. C'est en grande partie due à mon poignet qui ne pouvait pas taper. De plus, je dois maintenant rendre mon mémoire dans un peu plus d'un mois or rien n'est prêt étant donné que je pensais avoir jusqu'à fin septembre pour le faire. Pour les prochaines publications, je vais essayer de garder toutes les deux semaines. Si je sens que cela n'est pas possible, je vous en informerai sur mon profil. La date de publication est donc toujours 2 vendredis par mois. Le prochain arrivera dans deux semaines, peut-être plus tôt si je suis inspirée et que j'ai le temps de le faire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Première intimité**

- Merde, m'écriai-je.

- C'est l'un des aléas de l'homosexualité masculine, les formes ne sont pas placées au même endroit.

- Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir.

- Veux-tu que je te guérisse ? D'un baiser par exemple ? Ou en te faisant… autre chose ?

- Je veux bien que tu me guérisses de la même façon que tu m'as ravi l'autre jour.

- Tu veux que je te suce ?

- Je veux que tu me suces.

- Après on passera à des choses un peu plus sérieuses ?

- Pourquoi pas !

- Je ne te laisserai venir dans ma bouche qu'à condition que tu acceptes de jouir en moi après et je ne parle pas là de ma bouche.

Super, merci Liam, moi qui n'étais déjà pas très confiant, des émotions contradictoires m'envahissent. L'excitation à l'idée d'être pris en bouche et de pouvoir y jouir tout mon soûl et la peur de franchir la limite en le faisant mien. C'est à ce moment que je réalise que l'avenir de mon mariage se joue maintenant, cette nuit. Mon cœur s'emballe. Ne pas y penser. Ne pas se mettre autant de pression.

- Alors ? Que choisis-tu ? me murmure Liam, tout près de mon oreille.

Je ne réponds pas mais j'hoche la tête, plus pour me réveiller que pour réellement obtempérer mais il ne lui en faut pas plus pour partir à la conquête de mon sexe qui, lui, n'a aucun mal à réagir. Mon cerveau se déconnecte dès que ses lèvres touchent ma verge et je ne perds plus mon temps à réfléchir. Tant pis. Si mon mariage doit céder alors il le fera. Si c'était écrit ainsi, je ne pouvais, de toute façon, rien y faire.

Liam a un don pour les fellations, voilà la seule pensée cohérente qui me traverse l'esprit pendant les quelques… minutes, heures qui suivent. Mon corps ne m'obéit plus, il a déclaré sa propre indépendance. Tandis que Liam lèche, suce, avale et me fait subir mille tourments tout aussi délicieux, mon corps et plus particulièrement mes mains jouent dans ses cheveux, le forçant de temps en temps à approfondir la caresse. Mes lèvres, quant à elles, me trahissent en laissant échapper plus que des souffles mais des grognements, râles et autres petits gémissements auxquels mon compagnon répond ardemment.

Je suis perdu entre ma tête vide et emplie de sons plus excitants les uns que les autres et mon corps, en transe, qui ne répond plus de rien. Ma voix, trop occupée à exprimer sa reconnaissance, ne s'arrête même pas afin de prévenir mon partenaire que je vais jouir. Liam n'en fait cependant pas cas puisqu'il avale délicatement ma semence, accompagnant de lents mouvements mon sexe saisi de spasmes. Une fois sa tâche accomplie et toute ma semence absorbée, il s'allonge délicatement face à moi, écartant outrageusement les jambes en une invitation muette.

Une voix dans ma tête me rappelle à l'ordre.

- Ne jamais coucher avec un partenaire sans avoir avalé la potion, tous les deux.

Je secoue la tête et reprends légèrement mes esprits. Liam m'interroge du regard.

- Je… tu… est-ce que tu as pris ta potion ?

- Quelle potion ?

- Celle qui sert à nous protéger en cas de… hésitai-je.

- En cas de rapport sexuel, s'amuse-t-il.

- Oui, je… c'est Drago qui m'en a parlé et on en a préparé une petite réserve. Tu veux bien en prendre une ?

- Oui, Harry, j'accepte, à condition que tu me prennes après.

Je tremble un peu à cette proposition mais j'ignore si c'est de l'anticipation ou de la peur.

- Promis.

- Alors où les as-tu mises ?

- Dans le tiroir de la table de nuit.

- Une pour toi et une pour moi, annonce-t-il. On la boit cul sec en même temps ?

J'hoche la tête. Nous trinquons avec nos fioles et les avalons. La même grimace de dégoût passe sur nos visages.

- Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses, me dit-il tout en me saisissant par les épaules pour que je m'allonge sur lui. Hors de question que tu t'échappes, ajoute-t-il tout en passant ses jambes autour de mes hanches.

Nos virilités entrent de plein fouet en contact et je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement de plaisir.

- Il va falloir que tu me prépares, m'annonce-t-il, cash.

- Te… préparer ?

- Ben oui, il faut me préparer à ton… imposante venue.

Je le regarde, l'air un peu perdu.

- Tu n'as jamais fait ça ? me demande-t-il.

- Euh, ben, pas vraiment.

- Je vais t'apprendre.

* * *

Je m'applique de longues minutes à le préparer, suivant ses instructions, perdant peu à peu mon excitation. Autant la préparation d'une fille ne me dérangerait pas, même si je ne l'ai jamais fait, Ginny n'étant plus vierge quand nous avons commencé notre relation, autant celle d'un homme… Là, je ne sais pas si c'est le fait que ce soit un homme ou le fait que je ne ressente que de l'excitation pour lui. J'ai l'impression que je ne me serai pas posé autant de questions s'il s'était agi de Drago. Mes pensées s'orientent vers le corps pâle du blond que j'ai découvert il y a quelques nuits.

La préparation me semble plus douce et plus agréable d'autant que les gémissements qui sortent de sa bouche me poussent à aller plus loin dans mon exploration. Je ferme les yeux et imagine les sons qui pourraient sortir de la bouche de Drago, un peu comme ceux de l'autre jour mais en plus aigus parce que mes doigts seraient un délice pour lui, qu'il donnerait lui-même des coups de hanche pour me sentir au plus profond de son corps, dans des préliminaires annonçant un septième ciel plus que magnifique. J'ouvre les yeux et constate avec plaisir que ma virilité est à son apogée et que mon partenaire semble prêt. Je retire mes doigts et l'interroge du regard.

- Tu préfères me prendre dans quelle position ? me susurre-t-il tout en se redressant.

- Qu'est-ce qui est le mieux ?

- J'aime les levrettes, j'aime sentir mes partenaires me combler par des coups de reins profonds et secs.

- Tu n'aimes que cette position de « soumis » avec les mecs ?

- Non mais je préfère ne pas être celui qui te déflorera. Je risquerai de me faire poursuivre. Mieux vaut garder ça pour le mec avec lequel tu décideras de rester plus qu'une nuit.

- Tu crois que tu n'es qu'un plan cul pour moi ?

- Tu voudrais de moi pour plus que ça ?

- Pourquoi pas ! Tu es beau, jeune, séduisant.

- On verra déjà si tu survis à cette nuit.

Sur ces mots, il me tourne le dos et expose son petit cul rebondi à mon regard. Cette position, à quatre pattes sur le lit, est tellement tentante que je m'avance, sans m'en rendre compte, à sa rencontre. J'applique une dose de lubrifiant, heureusement que Drago avait tout prévu, le long de ma verge, insistant sur le bout. Mon gland heurte son entrée alors que mes mains viennent se placer sur ses hanches étroites. J'inspire à pleins poumons et entre en lui doucement, délicatement, comme s'il était la chose la plus fragile au monde.

Les sensations sont différentes, je ne pourrais pas mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens tandis que je m'enfonce lentement en lui. Mon esprit se vide, mes pensées partent dans tous les sens, mes yeux se ferment. Il faut que je me contrôle même si l'envie me ronge de pousser ma queue au plus profond de lui. Je dois le respecter si je veux du respect en retour et… mais à quoi je pense… il faut que je me concentre sur son petit cul, uniquement là-dessus. Je continue ma poussée jusqu'à la garde et, sur ses ordres, je me stoppe et attends qu'il s'habitue à ma présence.

Mes pensées s'égarent de nouveau, du côté de Drago, dans son lit… je m'imagine son corps fin mais musclé à la place de celui dans lequel je suis. Ma verge se tend au point de me faire mal, la douleur aigue me fait ouvrir les yeux, je me reconnecte au monde. J'entends ses gémissements de plaisir, un son rauque sort de sa bouche, il me supplie d'y aller, il me supplie de le prendre. J'amorce une sortie puis me souvenant d'une chose que m'avait dite Ginny, je ne sors qu'à demi et me renfonce immédiatement en lui.

J'alterne les mouvements, la force, la profondeur pour le plus grand plaisir de mon partenaire. Mes mains qui étaient jusque là fermement accrochées à ses hanches remontent sur ses épaules et le tirent vers moi. Je veux ressentir la chaleur de son corps, la chaleur d'un autre corps pour me sentir en réelle communion avec lui. Je ne peux pas le voir, je peux donc m'imaginer qui je veux mais je ne peux pas m'imaginer la douceur de son corps, la chaleur que dégage son être. Mes mains moites glissent sur son corps en sueur aussi. Je l'attire encore plus contre moi et l'enserre de mes bras. Des sensations contradictoires s'emparent de moi. J'aime ce corps masculin et viril, je peux maintenant le confirmer. Mes coups de butoir s'accélèrent. La jouissance n'est pas loin, je peux la sentir remonter de mes entrailles jusqu'à l'étroite sortie.

Mon partenaire n'est que gémissements, feulements, phrases sans queue ni tête. Je ne me préoccupe pas vraiment de lui, je cherche à découvrir mon plaisir. Je le gratifie seulement de ma main, qui le masturbe mollement pour ne pas le faire venir trop vite. Quelques temps après, peut-être une minute ou vingt, je décide de m'achever et de le finir en même temps. Je le repousse pour qu'il puisse reprendre sa position à quatre pattes, je repose l'une de mes mains sur sa hanche, l'autre toujours occupée à lui donner du plaisir. J'inspire un grand coup et bourrine son petit cul de mes hanches pour que ma queue, plus que tendue, s'enfonce en lui jusqu'à l'extase. Des gouttes de sueur coulent sur mon torse alors que je continue d'accélérer la cadence.

Mon cœur bat tellement fort à mes oreilles que j'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir. Heureusement que je ne manque pas d'entraînement physique… Encore un effort et je pourrais enfin me répandre en lui, accéder pour la seconde fois à la jouissance. Hum, le sexe me fait un effet pas possible. J'ai l'impression que je pourrais gravir des montagnes à mains nues. Depuis combien de temps ne me suis-je pas senti aussi bien ? Dans une ultime poussée, je me libère enfin, suivant de près mon partenaire. La contraction de ses muscles fessiers m'enserre tellement que je succombe. Son corps se dérobe et il tombe à plat ventre sur le lit. Ma verge commence à dégonfler et tressaute par à-coups. Je m'allonge à ses côtés, mes jambes sont tétanisées par l'effort qu'elles viennent de fournir. Liam se tourne un peu vers moi et me demande comment je vais.

- Bien mais fatigué, lui répondai-je.

- Il faut dire que tu n'y es pas allé de main morte non plus. Je peux prendre une douche ?

- Tout de suite ?

- Eh oui, j'ai cours demain.

- Ah oui, désolé. Je t'en prie, vas-y.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Un peu plus de minuit, pourquoi ?

- Kameron doit être sur le point de partir alors.

- Hein ?

- Oui, Kameron part aussi, il commence à bosser vers une heure du matin.

- Mais il a bu, non ?

- Espérons que le sexe l'aura fait redevenir sobre.

- Oui, espérons-le, murmurai-je.

* * *

Après une courte douche sous laquelle je ne me suis pas invité, je raccompagne Liam dans l'entrée. Nous retrouvons Kameron en compagnie de Drago. Ils s'échangent quelques baisers, beaucoup moins enflammés que pendant le dîner, ils semblent repus.

Drago me regarde avec une lueur de malice dans le regard. Eh bien, je suis pas couché. Nous saluons respectivement nos invités et les laissons partir. Dès que la porte est refermée, le blond me saute dessus.

- Alors ? Dessus ou dessous ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu t'es fait prendre ou tu as pris ?

- En quoi ça te regarde ?

- Eh, oh, la vierge effarouchée, me dis pas que vous n'avez rien fait, tu pues le sexe, me sermonne-t-il.

- Je ne pue pas le sexe, je dégage juste un doux parfum d'homme…

- et de sexe, de sperme et de… - il s'approche de moi pour venir sentir –lubrifiant à la fraise. Je vois que j'avais bien fait d'en ajouter dans ta table de nuit.

- Tu es si prévoyant, Drago, tu es l'hôte parfait, minaudai-je.

- Oui, je sais mais ne t'y habitue pas trop. Je suis un faux gentil…

- Ou un faux méchant. Je suis sûr que, quelque part bien caché, il y a un romantique qui se cache.

- Pfff, qu'est-ce que tu racontes Potter ? Arrête le sexe si ça te rend encore plus stupide que tu ne l'es. Allez, viens, j'ai pas encore assez bu.

- Tu veux une bonne excuse pour dormir avec moi ?

- Non, j'allai tout simplement te le proposer étant donné que je me repose bien avec toi et que je ne désire pas vraiment arborer d'énormes cernes demain.

- Ta chambre ou ma chambre ?

- Comme tu veux, les deux ont été nettoyées. Aucune ne pue le sexe débridé.

- Eh Drago, je ne suis pas qu'un sexe sur patte.

- Non, tu as aussi un très joli cul qui vient compléter le tout.

- Pervers !

- Toi-même d'abord !

Nous explosons de rire et nous affalons sur le canapé, vautrés l'un contre l'autre. Drago se relève quelques minutes après pour nous servir des verres et ramener la bouteille. Nous restons silencieux un moment, moi faisant un bilan de ma soirée et aussi de ma vie de couple tandis que Drago se contente de fixer le feu.

- Alors, finit-il par me demander, s'impatientant devant mon mutisme. Si tu me racontais ce qu'il s'est passé que je puisse répondre à tes questions.

- Comment sais-tu que j'ai des questions ? m'étonnai-je.

- Harry, je te connais depuis si longtemps et en plus, tu ne sais pas vraiment cacher tes pensées.

- Alors à quoi je pense là ?

- Tu repenses à la pipe qu'il t'a faite. Par contre, toi tu n'as pas osé, tu n'es pas encore prêt pour ça. Donc je suppose que cette forte odeur de lubrifiant à la fraise qui émane de toi provient du fait que, d'une, tu n'as pas pris de douche avec Liam, pas bien, c'est dégoûtant… et que de deux, c'est toi qui l'a pris. Pour les détails après, je suppose qu'il s'agissait d'une levrette et, à voir l'expression sur le visage de ton partenaire, tu as été plutôt bon.

Ma bouche est restée ouverte pendant tout son speech, s'ouvrant à son maximum au fil de ses déductions.

- Et là, tu te demandes comment je peux deviner tout ça rien qu'en te regardant. L'expérience, Harry, l'expérience. Ça fait dix ans que je m'envoie en l'air avec des mecs, je connais donc ce que les uns et les autres aiment faire, la levrette est une position qui, pour un novice, est plus simple, Liam semble sucer et je ne te voyais pas le lui faire dès votre première nuit. Et, pour ton information, sache que, malgré ton absence de question, j'ai couché avec Kameron.

- Ça, par contre, ce n'est pas un scoop. Il n'y a qu'à voir l'état de manque que vous affichiez pendant le repas et le calme d'après tempête quand il est parti pour le savoir.

- Eh bien, tu vois, tu t'améliores. Bon alors comment c'était ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti ? C'était différent par rapport à un rapport hétéro ?

- Tu sais très bien que c'est différent. Tu as déjà couché avec des filles toi aussi.

- Une seule, ma femme et crois-moi que je ne pensais pas vraiment à elle sans quoi, je n'aurai jamais pu bander.

- Tu n'as jamais couché qu'avec une seule femme ? Mais alors, toutes les nanas à Poudlard qui ont dit qu'elles avaient passé la nuit dans ton lit ?

- Potter, je ne laissais même pas dormir mes amants, pourquoi me serais-je encombré de filles ? Elles ont toutes menti, fin de l'histoire.

- Tu t'es fait des gryffondors pendant Poudlard.

- Quelques uns.

- Des personnes proches de moi ?

- On peut le dire…

- Des noms, imposai-je.

- Je ne trahirai aucune de mes conquêtes.

- Allez, Drago, s'il te plaît…

- Harry, quand je dis non, c'est non. J'ai couché avec pas mal de mecs au collège dont certains gryff mais tu n'en sauras pas plus.

- S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, l'implorai-je, me tournant vers lui.

J'en profite pour lui saisir les mains.

- Harry, je crois que tu es trop bourré.

- Non, c'est toi qui a trop bu, tu me fais des cachotteries alors que tu étais censé être honnête avec moi, ça faisait partie du marché.

Pour exprimer pleinement mon mécontentement, je m'assieds à califourchon sur lui, remontant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête.

- Harry… gronde-t-il.

- Non, Drago, tant que tu ne répondras pas à ma question, je ne bougerais pas.

- Et que dois-je faire si je veux me débarrasser de toi sans te révéler mon secret ?

- Tu ne peux pas, je veux savoir.

Je vois Drago tenter de se redresser et d'échapper à mon étreinte.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu essaies de faire, l'interrompai-je, faisant bien peser tout mon poids sur lui.

- J'essaie de me débarrasser de toi, stupide gryffondor.

- Dommage, je me trouve assez bien ici moi.

Drago fronce un sourcil et me regarde, interrogateur.

- Tu te sens bien, ici, sur moi, à califourchon ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ?

- Le mal qu'il y a ? Le mal qu'il y a, soupire-t-il. Potter, réfléchis deux secondes. Tu sais très bien le genre d'activité que nous faisions tout à l'heure, chacun de notre côté, non.

- Oui, lui répondai-je sans comprendre où il veut en venir.

- Eh bien dans les positions possibles pour jouer, il y a exactement celle dans laquelle tu te trouves. De plus, tu ne cesses de remuer et mon hum se réveille. Or il est hors de question que je joue avec toi, Potter.

- Et pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas jouer avec moi ? Je ne suis pas assez sexy peut-être…

- Potter, Potter, Potter… Ne crois pas que c'est parce que tu n'es pas assez sexy parce que ce pantalon, dit-il tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, te fait une silhouette plus que… tentante.

- Alors répond à ma question et je me hâterai de descendre de ton corps.

Drago semble réfléchir de longues secondes et dit.

- Je ne trahirai pas un tel secret, je préfère t'endurer avec sagesse.

Je me renfrogne. Maintenant que je lui bloque les mains au-dessus de la tête, je ne peux pas non plus les utiliser mais j'ai soif. Bon, d'accord, je sais que ma conscience me dit que ce que je fais est mal, que je ne devrais pas être assis là, sur les genoux de mon ancien ennemi, devenu un très bon ami avec lequel j'entretiens depuis ce week-end une relation plus que bizarre.

- Harry, je commence à avoir mal aux bras et tu me sers les poignets trop forts.

- Pardon. Je commence à avoir soif aussi.

Je lâche ses poignets et me penche un peu en arrière pour récupérer nos verres. Après avoir légèrement massé ses poignets, il se saisit de son verre et nous trinquons au soir de beuverie entre potes à condition que Théo ne soit pas avec nous, bien sûr. Quelques minutes passent, silencieuses. Nous sommes tous deux plongés dans nos pensées. Sa main gauche, libre, caresse distraitement ma cuisse tandis que ma main libre est appuyée sur son épaule. Sa main profite de mon inattention pour monter et descendre le long de ma jambe. La mienne, en réponse consciente ou inconsciente, vient jouer avec les petites mèches de sa nuque.

Il me semble que le temps est figé, comme si le monde autour de nous retenait sa respiration. Mon bras prend place autour de son cou, me rapprochant inexorablement de lui. Drago remonte son regard vers moi, ses yeux pétillent à la lueur du feu. Je cherche dans ses orbes la confirmation de mon vœu muet. N'y percevant aucun refus, sentant mon cœur battre à tout rompre, je comble l'espace vide entre nos deux corps et mes lèvres se posent enfin sur les siennes.

* * *

Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre fini. A plus tard.


End file.
